Whisper Our Love Song
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Sequel to What Noone Saw Coming. A newborn outbreak as started and Alec has been sent out leaving behind Bella and Sophia, Sophia spends her summers with Cullens and Porters. Her transformation is coming up soon, will she leave behind her boyfriend Duke?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys welcome back to the story and when we left off Bella and Alec had a little girl Sophia. Well we leave off when Sophia was 2 and now she is 17 and her transformation dead line is coming up in less than a year. She had a boyfriend Duke and spends her summers with the Cullens and Porters, going back and forth. So enough chit chat on with the story! Enjoy! P.S there is no preface :P**

My name is Sophia Rose and I live with my mother Bella and my dad Alec. I live with vampire royalty also known as The Volturi. The Volturi is made up of my aunts Heidi and Jane, my uncles Felix and Demitri, my grandparents Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, and Athenodoara . I spend my summers in the Americas because I am currently living in Volterra Italy. In America I go to Forks Washington and spend my time with a coven of vampires known as the Olympic Coven. But people refer to them as the Cullens. I also spend my summers with another family in Canada know as the Canadian coven also referred to as the Porters. My family I live with are vampires except for me and my 'nanny' Alex who is my mother's hand maid.

Today I am off to a private high school known as St. Marcus High. Now in the Volturi there are three leaders, 'kings' if you will. There's Aro who can read your whole mind, every thought you have thought, but only on skin contact. Caius doesn't really have a special power, he has the basic vampire skills that anyone has, the running at the speed of light, super strength, super eye sight, and hearing. Now the third king is who the school is named after. There's also a holiday named after him conveniently named St. Marcus day. The story behind it is that Marcus drove all the vampires out of Volterra Italy.

"Sophia, are you ready for school?" Mom called.

"Yes Mom, I'm finishing my hair." I called to her. I put my hair in a side ponytail and put on my Volturi necklace, my mother daughter ring, I grabbed my books and purse. I walked down to the garage and there Santiago was waiting for me with my mocha hot chocolate. I had this almost every day. Santiago drove me to and from school, my parents were over protective when it came to me driving myself.

"You're the best Santiago." I smiled as I took it from him. He helped me in the limo and he shut the door. My phone went off as soon as we pulled onto the main road. I looked at caller id and it was my best friend Camille. Camille had long brown curvy hair and she's been my best friend since pre-school.

"Bo journo." I greeted.

"SOPHIA, oh my goodness you will never believe what just happened!" Camille said excitedly.

"Your parents are letting you stay two weeks with me in Washington!" I guessed matching her excitement tone in her voice.

"No, that hasn't been approved yet." Camille sighed. "Marc McGoey just asked me out!" Camille squealed.

"Did you say yes?" I asked, not surprised. Camille has loved this guy since the 6th grade! She's finally been dropping hints for about 6 months now.

"Of course! I have a date Friday night!" Camille cheered.

"Woo-hoo! Way to go Camille." I smiled when we pulled up to the school and there was my boyfriend, Duke Esposito.

"I'm at school, Ciao." I told her and hung up. Duke opened the door for me and I told Santiago that Duke would take me home.

The limo pulled away and Duke finally spoke, "Hello beautiful." He greeted.

"Do I know you handsome?" I purred and he kissed my lips hello.

"Come on we need to go see Camille, Marc finally asked her out." I told him.

"Whatever you say, I'll follow you anywhere Sophia." Duke smiled and put his hands on my hips.

I didn't speak, letting him think I fell for it, "You're so cheesy Duke." I laughed finally and walked into the school.

Duke was my best friend and we have been dating for a year and a half. Duke was captain of the soccer team, so we were one of those 'popular' couples and told we would last forever. Only he and Camille know I live in a castle and I tend to keep it that way. Once people know you live in a castle, you tend to start to make these 'friends' and I just didn't want fake friends. Duke had short brown hair and he had beautiful blue green eyes and they made you melt every time you stared in them for too long.

"Did you ask your parents if you could go with me to Washington this summer for a few weeks.?" I asked.

"Yep." Duke sighed,

"And…" I nodded waiting for an answer.

"I can go!" Duke smiled.

"OH YES!" I cheered and clapped my hands. "For how long?" I asked

"A week and a half." Duke smiled.

"Woo-hoo!" I smiled.

"You know I love you?" Duke smiled.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled, "See you at lunch?" I asked

"You know it." Duke smiled and kissed my cheek.

I walked into homeroom and the principal came over the loud speaker and announced that there was a soccer game today, after she read through the announcements and we were dismissed to first period. The day passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I got my lunch and sat next to Duke at our table and Camille was sitting across from us.

"Is Marc coming to sit with us?" Duke asked.

Camille and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He asked taking a bite of French fry.

"You don't invite a guy to sit next to you until after the date, you would seem too clingy." Camille explained shaking his head.

"Oh gee well sorry." Duke said once he swallowed.

"What if he was walking over and asked to sit with us?" Duke asked looking behind Camille.

"That's a whole different story." She smiled.

Marc came up behind her and smiled, "Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

Camille was speechless. "Sure, go ahead." I told him, answering for her. I kicked Camille's leg and she snapped out of it.

"Ow." She mouthed.

I smiled stealing one of Duke's fries and taking a bite. While Camille and Marc were having their own conversation so Duke and I were talking.

"After the game, can you take me home?" I asked when there was a pause in the conversation.

"Sure no problem, did you want to grab a bite to eat before I take you home?" Duke asked.

"Sounds perfect." I cooed and he pecked my lips.

"Just meet me at my car." He smiled as the bell rang.

"See you later." I told him and Camille and I walked to our next class as did Duke and Marc.

"SO you and Duke are really close." Camille smiled.

"Yeah, we are. I can't imagine myself without him." I told her

And that was the truth. I couldn't see myself with anyone else. I loved him more than anything. The only problem was that my transformation date was coming up soon and I would have to give Duke up. Mom didn't want me to be changed, because she didn't want that life for her, but Aro was forcing it upon me.

"You seriously need to go to America with me." I told her.

"I'll ask if they made up their minds right after the game." Camille promised.

"You better, Duke is coming for a week and a half." I told her and the teacher started the lesson.

The minutes didn't go by without my thoughts drifting to summer and thinking how amazing it would be with my family and Duke and maybe even Camille.

"Sophia, what is tonight's homework?" The teacher asked.

"Uh, the 15 math questions." I told her.

"Thank you." The teacher said, "Yes folks, the 15 algebra problems is your homework." She finished as the bella rang signaling school was over.

I walked out to the field's bleachers and watched the boys practice for a little before my phone rang and it was Aunt Alice.

"Bo journo, Aunt Alice." I answered.

"Hello Darling, how are you?" Alice asked.

"Fine, did you need something?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you were bringing any friends this summer." Aunt Alice said.

"Duke is coming for a week and a half and Camille has to double check." I told her.

"Duke, who's Duke?" She asked.

"My boyfriend, look I have to go. I'll call you later when I get home." I told her.

"Bye Sophia." Aunt Alice said,

"Ciao." I said and hit end on my black berry and focused on the game that had started.

Duke had scored most of the points like he does every game and I walked off to his car when the game ended. Duke's family was a very well off family, just like mine except I had more money that was saved over decades, but that didn't matter. Duke had a white 2011 Lexus LFA. Don't ask what that means to me but that's just what it is. How do I know, well Duke think of it as his baby. He cares for it as if it were a real human baby.

"Hey pretty Lady, you need a lift?" Duke smiled as he came around the corner of the parking lot.

"If you wouldn't mind." I smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." He said and kissed my lips hello for the millionth time.

"We still going out to dinner?" He asked

"If you want, I can have Chief Rocco make us something, he is here to talk to my grandfather about our next party." I told him.

To be honest I was hoping Aunt Jane and Aunt Heidi were home, they have been in Ireland because the Irish Coven didn't show for their census.

"Sure, we can do that. I haven't seen your family in like forever." Duke said. Duke got along great with Uncle Felix and Uncle Demitri. He drove off in the direction of the castle. We pulled up to the castle and I handed Duke my pass key and the iron gates opened wide with a loud rumble.

Duke handed me my card back and he drove up to the garage as I watched the gates close behind us.

I got out and hit my code in the garage key pad and the doors opened and he parked his car next to mine.

"So you have a really hot car, but you don't drive it?" Duke said confused.

"Right Mom and Dad don't want me to drive it around and they don't want me to get in an accident and so they have Santiago drive me. They are so over protective." I sighed.

"You are spoiled rotten." Duke teases and took my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled and I led him into the lobby where Gianna was working.

"Hello Sophia, Hello Duke." Gianna smiled.

"Hello Gianna." We greeted in unison.

"Is Mom or Dad around?" I asked.

"I think your mother is still working." Gianna said and pointed toward the door.

"Right, no visitors." I nodded.

"How about Dad?" I asked.

"On a mission He has left you a letter and a gift for you in your room." Gianna smiled and I nodded.

"Are Heidi and Jane back yet?" I asked.

"Right here." Aunt Jane said from behind us.

"Aunt Jane!" I smiled and ran to her.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked.

"Perfect now that you and Aunt Heidi are back." I told her. She giggled.

"Get me anything good?" I asked.

"Yep, your favorite." Aunt Jane smiled.

"Irish Potatoes?" I smiled. She nodded.

"Yes, love you!" I told her and took Duke by the hand and lead him to the kitchen.

"Come on, I'm hungry." I told him and we walked to the kitchen where Chief Rocco was cooking, you could smell it.

"Hmm, something smells good." I told him as we walked in.

"Ciao Miss casa Sophia benvenuto. Cena Tonight's nitro è la pasta con un sugo rosso vodka." Chief Rocco smiled. Duke looked confused.

"Hello Miss Sophia welcome home. Tonight's dinner is ribbon pasta with a red vodka sauce." I translated.

"Ringrazio Rocco." I told him as I took the plate from him and handed Duke his plate. **(Thank you Rocco)**

Duke and I walked out to the garden where the sun has already set and the moon had already come up. "So have you lived like this your whole life?" Duke asked as we settled on the love seat on the patio. I didn't answer until I had finished taking my bite.

"Yep, ever since I got my first pony." I told him.

He almost choked on his food, "Pony, you have a pony?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got her when I was two." I told him.

"You truly are spoiled." Duke cooed.

"Sophia, you out here?" Mom called.

"Yeah Mom, we're out here." I called.

She appeared a little too quickly but Duke didn't seem to notice.

"Hello Duke, glad you could come." Mom smiled.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Swan." Duke told her.

We went under the Swans because the last name of Volturi just didn't go right. Sophia Rose Volturi? No that didn't go.

"So where did Dad go?" I asked her.

She looked down at me and gave me that 'not now' look. "We'll talk about it before bed." She said "I'll be inside if you need me."

"Alright." I nodded and she left. Duke and I finished our pasta and cuddled closer talking about anything and everything.

"Did you get math homework?" I asked him

"Yeah, the 15 questions?" Duke clarified.

"Yeah, you wanna go finish that up so we have the rest of the night to ourselves?" I asked him.

"If we must." Duke smiled and kissed my lips softly but tenderly and full of passion. His lips were soft against mine and soon enough my jaw dropped. Duke traced my bottom lip with his tongue and demanded for entrance as he filled it with more excitement and passion. I let out a small sigh when he pulled away. I could kiss Duke for hours if I could. His kisses were always sweet and enjoyable.

"Come on, math homework waits." Duke chuckled.

I sighed once more and we walked inside to my room to do homework. On my dresser there was a shoe box. I lifted the lid and it was a pair of neon pink Uggs. I laughed and read the note that went with it.

_Sophia._

_ I'm sorry I am not here to greet you from school. I am off on a newborn mission, there's been an outbreak and I have to survey how bad it is and stop it before we are exposed. I'll call you when I can. Take care of your mother, she can be a handful trust me. I love you, Dad._

"Everything okay?" Duke asked as I wiped away a tear. I tended to over react when someone in the Volturi was sent out on a mission. Newborns were fierce and they were strong but now I was dealing with my father, my flesh in blood.

"Yeah, my Dad gets sent out on missions, kind of like the FBI in America." I explained. "He always leaves a gift and a letter explaining why he left." I told him.

"Oh, well is everything okay?" Duke asked.

"I don't know this mission is serious." I told him. I put the letter in my drawer and walked over to him where he had already started on my bed. I got out my work and started my homework with Duke.

***

Duke had left around 9 pm and I still had to call Aunt Alice. I got changed into my sweat pants and sweatshirt, and sat out on my balcony with my laptop. I hit redial on my cell and Aunt Alice answered it on the first ring.

"Gee, took you long enough." Aunt Alice chastised.

"Sorry, Duke came over and left around 9." I told her

"You're forgiven if you tell me who Duke is." Aunt Alice bargained,

"We've been dating for a year and a half now, where have you been?" I asked as I out my feet up on the railing.

"You may have, I guess I forgot." Alice laughed.

"Some kind of vampire you are." I teased.

"Shut up." Alice played.

"So he is coming Forks." Alice clarified.

"Yes." I told her. I was talking to Camille online on Face book.

_Are you aloud to go, my aunt is on the phone and wants to know._

"Can Camille?" Alice asked.

_Yes, I can go for 2 weeks, thanks for the invite._

"Yes, she can. For 2 weeks." I told her.

"Alright." Alice said.

"Sophia, you still up?" Mom asked as she walked through my room.

"Yeah Mom, on the phone with Aunt Alice." I told her.

"Hi Alice." Mom said.

"Tell her I'll call her later tonight." Alice said.

"She says she'll call you later." I told her.

She nodded, "Sophia say goodnight, it's time for bed, and 6:30 comes early." Mom said.

"Mom, I am 17!" I told her.

"And I am 46, time for bed." Mom said.

"Listen to your mother." Alice demanded. "Goodnight Honey." She cooed and I heard dial tone.

I shut down the laptop and turned off my phone. "So where's Dad exactly?" I asked as I got in my bed.

"In Brazil, there was a newborn outbreak, he was sent out with Felix and Demitri. Jane and Heidi may have to be shipped out." She sighed.

"Alright goodnight Mom." I told her.

"Goodnight honey, sleep well." She said and tucked me into bed like I was 4.

"Will he be okay?" I asked

"Dad knows how to take care of himself. The question is how big this outbreak is." She sighed and kissed my forehead and walked out of my room.

To be honest, I didn't know what would be the outcome of this outbreak. Dad knew how to fight, but he hadn't had to leave for a mission since I was 3 years old. So I was too young to feel the loneliness for him leaving. I was too young to worry.

**Okay I am looking for a beta for this story, preferably one that went through the journey and wait of the last story. But if no one will beta it, I won't have a beta or ill have someone who wasn't with me. As long as someone has read the last one and knows what I'm talking about. So thanks for reading and if you are interested in being this story's beta pm me or leave it in a comment. Carrie**


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed and Dad still hadn't come home. It had been a week and a half since he was home, or at least since I've seen him. I started to find it hard to concentrate at school with my constant worries.

"What if something happen to him?" I complained to Duke and Camille today at lunch.

"He'll be fine Sophia; you have to have a little faith." Camille soothed.

I was pacing back and forth beside the table, my skirt twirling with the motion of my body as it went back and forth.

"Babe, you need to relax." Duke said somewhat soothingly.

"Babe, I can't." I said mimicking his tone.

"How about I come over tonight and we have a movie night, just like we used to." Camille offered.

"And I can come over and give you a back massage and I'll leave when you two go to bed." Duke offered.

"Sounds relaxing…" I trialed

"Great so we'll---"

"But, I don't know, to be honest I just want a call or something to know he is safe." I told them.

"I know and he'll call when he can, he is saving the people's lives, it's a big job." Camille said.

He wasn't saving people's lives; he was killing people in order to save the vampire nation. So did that count?

"So anyway we will come over around 5?" Camille clarified.

"I'll have Gianna let you in." I confirmed and kissed Duke goodbye and walked off to class.

I had just gotten home and I went right to Gianna to tell her before it slipped my mind.

"Hello Sophia how was school?" Gianna smiled.

"Horrible, I can't stop worrying about Dad." I told her.

"I know your mother as me worried though." Gianna said. "Their anniversary is days away." She pointed out.

"Yeah like 20 something years." I told her.

"26 to be exact." Mom said as she walked up from the dungeons

"Hi Mom." I greeted.

"Hello Sweetie." She said and kissed my head.

"So what are we talking about?" She asked being nosey.

"I was just telling Gianna that Camille is coming over for a sleepover and Duke is coming over too around 5 so she can have the gates open." I told her and looked at Gianna.

"Right, you said 5 o'clock right?" Gianna cleared her throat and clarified.

I nodded. "Uh huh, I'm watching you two." Mom said and walked into the throne room.

A tear escaped my eye that I had been holding in and Gianna plopped the tissue box in front of me.

"I'll be in my room doing homework if anyone needs me." I told her.

"Well here, so you're not entirely interrupted." Gianna said and handed me my ear piece I use for the censuses.

"Thanks." I nodded slightly and I walked upstairs.

I laid on my bed a grabbed my scrapbook that I had made of Mom Dad and I when I was like 15. There was a picture of Dad and I out in the gardens and next to the picture was lyrics to History in the Making by: Darius Rucker.

I skimmed through the photo albums and scrapbooks and sobbed over and over again. Why was I doing this? It's not like he was dead, right?

"Sophia, Duke just pulled up." Gianna said through my headset.

"Thank you Gianna, can you send him up in like 5 minutes?" I asked her.

"Sure thing." She said sympathetically.

I walked into my bathroom and changed into my Juicy Couture pajama and reapplied my makeup after I had cried it all away.

"Sophia, are you in here, Gianna sent me up?" Duke called.

"Yeah, I'm here." I told him and I came out and wipe away whatever was left of my crying.

"You're going to be okay." Duke soothed as he saw I was crying and pulled me into a hug, it was a comforting one but it didn't do much help that my arms were crossed as he pulled me tighter.

"Oh Soph, what happen?" Camille cooed as she walked in.

"Nothing, I just put myself to looking at old photo albums." I laughed as I wiped away another tear.

"You're acting like he's dead. Please don't do this to yourself." Duke pleaded.

"You're right." I nodded wiping away of what would hopefully be the last of my tears.

"Come on I brought over The Crazies and Romeo and Juliet for later when Duke isn't here." Camille said and put her stuff on the chair.

"To be honest, I would rather just hang then watch a movie." I told them.

"That's cool, whatever." Camille agreed

"Aw but I really wanted to watch The Crazies." Duke pouted.

"You are a crazy." I laughed.

"You want to hang out on the balcony and watch the sun set?" Camille suggested.

"Perfect." I smiled and I pulled Duke to the balcony.

Duke and I sat on the love seat, as Camille flexed out on the other couch. The sun sat as we talked about school and reminisced on old memories.

"So how are you and Marc?" Duke asked.

"We are absolutely perfect for each other. I don't know how I ever lived without him." Camille cheered. Duke and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Did you still want that back rub?" Duke asked.

"Oh yeah, please." I smiled,

"We can go inside and watch the movie now." Camille told Duke.

"Yes!" Duke cheered.

"I'll go make popcorn and get ice cream." I told them

"Got it." They called. I grabbed my sweatshirt and walked downstairs.

"Aro, bring him home!" Mom pleaded.

"He is one of our strongest fighters Isabella, please bare with me. He will make it out alive. Remember, he has left before." Aro chastised.

"Sophia cried in her bed all afternoon according to Gianna; Aro sending him on a newborn outbreak was just plain stupid when he has a family to think about." Mom yelled at him. I leaned closer to the door and my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I ran to the other side of the room toward the stair just in case one of them came out and they wouldn't suspect I was snooping.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Sophia," A familiar voice greeted with a sigh of relief.

"Daddy." I cried.

"How are you darling?" Dad asked.

"Horrible, where the heck are you?" I asked.

"Nigeria. Honey please don't worry yourself over me." Dad begged.

"I can't help it; you haven't had to leave since I was like what 3-4." I told him.

"I know sweet heart; it was harder for me to leave when you were 3 then now when you are 17." Dad informed.

"How bad is it?" I asked with hesitation in my voice.

"It's pretty bad sweet heart, we took about ¾ of them down today, and we are following them now." Dad said.

"Is Uncle Felix and Uncle Demitri okay?" I asked.

"More than perfect satisfied with themselves actually." Dad laughed.

"What about you, did they hurt you?" I asked.

"No, I shanked their scenes before they could touch me."

"Dad you don't say shanked, its 'I'll shank you fool' that's the only time you use shank." I laughed.

"Fine I killed their scenes before they could touch me." Dad corrected.

"There ya go." I agreed with a laugh.

"Will Mom, Aunt Heidi or Aunt Jane have to go out and help?" I asked suddenly terrified.

"Honey, it's too early to tell." He sighed.

"I miss you." I said as I started tear and my voice cracked

"I know, baby I miss you too, but please don't cry." Dad pleaded.

"I know, but everyone is worried about Mom, your anniversary is coming up soon." I reminded.

"I know, I'm worried about her too, she didn't sound too well when I called her." He said.

"Gianna and I were talking about it today when I got home." I told him.

"You two gossip like teenage girls." Dad chuckled

I sniffed and laughed.

"Alright sweetie I have to go. Take care of your mother for me." Dad said.

"Promise Dad, call when you can." I told him.

"Promise, I love you." Dad said,

"Love you too." I said and waited for dial tone. Tears streamed down my face and I ran back upstairs to Duke and Camille.

"Soph, what's wrong?" Camille cooed. I couldn't control my tears and they just came with no end.

I held out my phone and showed them the call. "Is everything alright, is he safe." Duke asked.

I nodded not able to speak. "Oh Sophia." Duke cooed and gave me a long hug.

"Come here." Camille said and gave me a hug too.

"Come on Ben and Jerry will make you feel better." Camille smiled. She was about to leave to get it until I held up my finger.

"Gianna can you bring us Ben and Jerry's, Mom and Aro are talking in the throne room about Dad and I have already lost it once." I told her.

"Be there in a second." Gianna said and we hung up from our headset conversations.

"Go sit on the bed and I'll be there in a second." Duke ordered and I obeyed. I sat at the edge of the bed and he joined me and I sat in his lap while he gave me a back rub.

I sighed a heavy sigh as he detangled the knots that were in my back from the stress. "Hun, you have the money and yet you don't get a massage every weekend?" Duke asked.

"I did when I was like 16, but the stupid lady set the damn curtains on fire when she put the hot rocks on my back." I told him.

Camille cracked up as she surfed the internet on my laptop. There was a knock at the door and I got up off the bed and went to answer it.

"Coming." I called I opened the door knob and there was Mom with our ice cream.

"Hi sweetie" Mom greeted. I stepped aside so she could come in. "Hi kids." She greeted Duke and Camille.

"Hello." They smiled in unison.

"Here is the ice cream. Gianna was on her way up but I took it from her." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

"Heads up Camille." I warned and threw her the Cookies and cream.

"Heads Duke." I warned and chucked him the chocolate chip mint.

"You all okay?" Mom asked.

"We're fine." Camille told her pointing to her and Duke.

"But you're not." Mom nodded understanding. "Has Dad called you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone like 10 minutes ago." I told her.

"And he was fine right." Mom smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. "Damn newborns." I muttered under my breath.

"I know sweetie, I know." Mom and pulled me into her and kissed my forehead.

"So are you two going to America with Sophia this summer?" Mom asked.

"Yep." They answered

"The full two weeks?" Mom asked with question in her voice.

"I'm going for a week and a half." Duke told her.

"I'm going for 2 weeks." Camille smiled.

"Good, good. You'll have fun with my family." She smiled.

"Okay, bye Mom." I told her.

"Oh I see how it is." Mom nodded.

"Yeah, bye Mom." I told her and pushed her out of the room.

"You're so mean Sophia." Camille teased.

"Do you all have spoons?" I asked

"No." Duke said.

I walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer and grabbed three spoons.

"Why do you have spoons in your drawer?" Camille asked.

"Just in case something like this would happen." I shrugged.

Duke lied on the floor and watched the movie has I walked on his back getting rid on the knots in his back too. "That feels so good." He groaned as I hit his shoulder blades with my heel.

"I'm sure it does." Camille laughed.

"Shut up and eat your ice cream." Duke ordered teasingly.

Camille crinkled her nose and shook her head.

"What time do you have to be home?" I asked him.

"Around 11." Duke grunted as I got closer to untangling the big knot. I hit another spot that cause a lot of pain to Duke so I got off and we cuddled on the bed and I soon fell asleep in his arms as I drowned out the movie and let my thoughts tire me out.

"I'm going to go Sophia, sleep tight. Don't let Camille bite you." Duke whispered.

My eyes fluttered open, "You leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah, its 11:15" Duke said.

"Alright Love you." I cooed.

"I love you too." Duke said and he kissed my lips softly. Not wanting him to leave or break the kiss I threw a little more energy into it and he pulled away.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He whispered.

"Bye." I mumbled and he pecked my lips once more, and walked out.

I found Camille passed out on my couch so I turned off the TV, shut the light off and drift back to sleep; hoping good dreams would come to me, for once.

**Okay that's chapter two. I got a beta! She made my week she is ILOVEJACOBANDSETH! Haha my week has been crappy because it's been slow and she made like my 5 minutes as I read her review! :P anyway review and let me know what you think, remember constructive criticism **


	3. Chapter 3

Dad had been home for a brief period of time and while he was home, he was conversing with Aro and the counsel (Caius and Marcus) I had finals this week and Camille and Duke had been over every night this week as we crammed for the tests. Duke and I were straight A students, but Camille was a whole different story, but she aimed to go to a good college so she was stepping it up.

Today was May 31st and school was almost out. We finished our junior, June 10 and I was heading out to Canada to see the Porters June 13th. Duke and Camille were coming when I saw the Cullens July 4th. I was sitting in class and as I gazed out the window into the forest I saw my father wave me out. I nodded knowing what this was about and I asked to use the bathroom. Once out of sight I jogged to the exit and met Dad in the woods.

"Hey Dad." I greeted.

"Hi Sweetheart, I pulled you out because I am leaving again with Aunt Jane and Aunt Heidi." He sighed.

"No, you can't leave, you just got home and then I won't see you the whole summer because I'll be in America, and Dad you just can't leave." I told him without taking a breath.

"I know sweetheart, but things are out of control." Dad said as he held me close into a hug.

"What about Mom." I asked.

"She's coming once you are off to America." Dad sighed.

"NO, NONE OF YOU CAN GO! I CANT THINK OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DIDN'T COME BACK!" I shouted.

"No Sophia, look at me. We. Will. Be. Fine."Dad said serious.

"I can't let you all go." I cried.

"Come on honey, you need to be strong for us. Have a little faith." Dad encouraged.

"What about my deadline." I asked.

"It's still on, but if it comes close and this is still going on, it will be postponed." Dad sighed.

"You need to get back to school." Dad whispered as he put his chin on his head. I breathed in his aroma that smelled like roses.

"Why do you smell like roses?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Why do you smell human?" He teased.

"Because I am smart one." I teased.

"I have to go Sophia." Dad said,

"Be safe, for mom's sake and mine." I told him.

"Promise." Dad smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you more than anything in the world." Dad cooed and ran away.

I walked back into the school and sat back down in my seat and within 3 minutes, the bell rang. I had one more period to go and luckily that was study hall with Duke. I met his gaze on the door as I walked in and he pulled my chair out for me and sat next to me and pulled me close.

"I saw what happen." He whispered.

"You did?" I asked

"Yeah, I was jogging during free period." Duke said,

"I hate that they all have to go." I told him.

"I know, but let's face the music, you won't have a single minute to miss them, you'll be having a good time in Canada and then in Washington, then Camille and I will fly over and we will spend a few days together." He consoled.

"Yeah, that'll be nice." I muttered as I played with the pen in my hand.

"See, just think positive." Duke whispered.

I opened my text book and we went through all of the pages. "Sophia, you need a break, we have been studying all week." Duke said as I didn't look up at him and focused all my attention on the textbook.

"I can't I have to study." I told him.

"No, you don't, you have all of it memorized." Duke said and shut the book.

"Duke, you don't get it, if I don't occupy myself, my thoughts will run away with me and I'll think the worst, and I can't let myself do that." I told him reaching for the text book.

"No, you're done." Duke said,

"No, fine if I fail this final, it's your fault." I told him giving up as I reached for the book again.

"Tell you what, we are going to go out and have some fun." Duke said. "Just the two of us." He said sternly.

"No, I have to study for finals." I told him.

"You can study where we are going." Duke reasoned.

"Fine." I said giving up.

Duke brought his hand that held the text book back down and relax. When he wasn't paying attention, I grabbed it from underneath him and hid it.

"You are very bad." Duke said.

"I know I'm a total bad ass for stealing my text book back from you." I told him rolling my eyes. He chuckled and I opened it and started to read… again.

*After School*

"Come on, let's go." Duke said and pulled me from a conversation with a few other girls.

"I'll see you later." I called to them as Duke pulled me out to his car.

"Gee thanks for letting me say goodbye." I told him as I got my seatbelt on.

"No problem." He smiled and pulled out of the parking lot, like a maniac.

"Duke, calm down. Where ever we are going, I'm sure it will still be there, by the time we get there." I laughed.

"No, we have to change." Duke said and we drove down the street in the direction of the castle.

"What do I have to change into?" I asked as I put in my key card.

"Capri's and a t-shirt." Duke said and we drove up to the garage.

"And you're going in your uniform?" I asked.

"No, I have my change of clothes." He smiled.

"I have to talk to Gianna so go up and change." He said and I walked up stairs with a look suspicion on my face. I walked into my room and changed into my raw cut jean shorts and my red orange shirt that said 'L is for Love'. I slipped on my flip flops and grabbed my eclipse tinted sunglasses.

I walked down and Duke was already changed and still talking to Gianna. Duke had on patch work cargo shorts on and a white t-shirt, his black ray-bans and his brown flip flops.

"Do I need a sweatshirt?" I asked as I saw he had one.

"No, you have one in my car that you left." Duke said.

I nodded and we walked back out after I got the low down on what was happening. Of course it was just Mom, Gianna Marcus and I in the castle along with the staff, but it was starting to get lonely. Everyone was out fighting.

"Come on, I see it in your eyes that you are worrying." Duke said as he drove southwest.

"That doesn't matter." I told him.

"Sophia, what is wrong. Beside your Dad and aunts leaving what is wrong?" He asked.

He couldn't know the soul thing that was bugging, what was bugging me was the thing humans couldn't know. I was terrified of the newborns, they were fresh beasts that didn't know how to control themselves and they were just so strong, they were stronger then my Uncle Emmett. The only problem was that I would have to be a new born soon and I wanted more time human. Mom explained that she had no choice, an event occurred and 20 minutes later, a vampire changed her. I was always curious to what had happen but it seemed unnecessary to ask.

"Sophia." Duke snapped me out of my Trans and I shook my head trying to clear the memory.

"Sorry." I mumbled and looked out the window. I noticed that he was heading toward the ocean. "Are we going to the beach?" I asked.

"I don't know." Duke smiled.

"You're the absolute best." I told him.

"Yeah, I know." Duke smiled.

Duke had the stereo blowing and the windows down as we drove to the beach. It took about an hour and 15 minutes to get there but the ride was worth it. Duke pulled up and to the beach and parked right up front so we wouldn't have to walk far.

He took my hand and we walked up to the wooden walkway, known as the boardwalk. There were bikers and joggers that past us as we walked up and down.

"This is nice." I smiled and looked at Duke's face. The Sun was high in the sky but it was starting to set. Both our sunglasses were down with the rest of the people around us.

"Duke, I love you so much." I said as we stepped onto the sand.

"I love you too Sophia, more than you know." Duke smiled a crooked smile.

"I believe you, I do." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Duke teased as he spun me around so I faced him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he bent down to have his lips meet mine. He dropped his flip flops that he was carrying and he bit my lip gently and his tongue lined my upper lip and I let out a small moan as I explored his tongue. Duke's hands had tangled themselves in my hair and they soon fell on my hips as our lips moved in sync with each other. His breath was warm against mine and soon enough we pulled away.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Duke smiled smug.

I nodded breathless and we walked back up to the boardwalk and we walked into a small pizzeria. We were seated in a booth and we ordered, I ordered the pasta and Duke ordered a personal pizza. The waitress walked away and Duke took my hand and he tangled his legs with mine under the table.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, perfect to be exact." Duke smiled.

"Oh really, why is that?" I asked.

"I have you." Duke cooed.

"You kid." I smiled.

"You don't think you're perfect?" He asked.

"No, I don't." I told him.

"Why not, because that's crap." Duke asked taking a sip of his water.

"I'm just some stupid orphan baby." I muttered.

"You were an orphan?" Duke asked,

"Kind of, I was adopted." I told him.

"How long have you known this?" He asked.

"About 6 months." I told him,

"And you didn't tell me why?" Duke asked.

"I didn't want to lose you." I told him. "Who wants to date a person who is adopted?" I laughed, but not in a humorous way. My voice was full of acid.

"Me, I do. Sophia, no one would ever think twice about dating someone who was adopted and I'm sure not going to be the first." Duke said honestly and sincerely.

"It just seems I should have known. Both of my parents are too young to have a teenager as a daughter." I told him. "They look hardly anything like me." I added in a mutter.

"You have too much going on." Duke shook his head,

"You think?" I tilted my head sideways.

"You need summer more than ever." Duke laughed.

"I know, but I don't think I'll leave for America until I know my parents and family is safe at home.' I told him.

"No, you are leaving June 13th, you already booked your flight, and you are not changing it." Duke said. His thumb made tiny hearts and circles on my hand.

"I hate putting all of this on you." I told him sighing.

"Don't worry about it, right now you need someone to talk to." Duke said. "And you have Camille too." He added.

"I've talked to Camille enough about our issues." I waved my hand shooing her out of the conversation.

"WE have issues?" Duke asked.

"We did." I told him.

"Right, last year when everything happened." Duke agreed

Duke had been taken hostage at the bank during a robbery and every time I tried to help him, he shied just pushed me away.

"Look that was last year." I told him taking my free hand and holding his chin up so his eyes would make contact with mine. "Let's forget about everything, my messed up life and the past. Right now, it's just us." I told him.

"Right, no studying, no nothing, just us." Duke agreed. I smiled and the waitress came back hand gave us our food.

***

Duke took me home, and kissed me goodnight. I shook the sand off my feet and I walked in the hallway that led to the throne room. It was 12 in the morning and I was already passed my curfew. You knew you were in trouble when no one was in the upstairs bedrooms.

I walked to Mom's bedroom and opened the door. "Mom, you in here." I asked.

No answer, I walked down to her office. "Mom, you in here?" I asked, still no answer.

I walked into the common room and nothing scared me the most when no one was in the castle. None of them were sleeping, I knew that much. I walked up to the wives rooms and knocked on the bedroom door. Sulpicia wouldn't be busy, Aro was away.

"Come in Sophia." She called, I opened the door.

"Have you seen Mom?" I asked her as she sat in her chair and was reading.

"You're mother was called out early. She sends her love in a letter and present in your room." Sulpicia smiled an apologetic smile.

I groaned. "Sulpicia, I am so worried about everyone." I told her,

"I know dear, but right now you need to sleep, you have school in the morning." She said and marked her page and walked me to my bedroom, explaining her fears for when Aro went away on business and how she got over them.

"That really helps, thanks a lot Sulpicia." I told her at my doorway.

"Sleep well Dear." She smiled and kissed my hair. I changed into my juicy couture pajamas and swiped the letter from my dresser.

_Sophia, I am sorry I wasn't here to greet you from the beach with Duke, but I have been sent to go fight the newborns. Grandma and Grandpa Madi and Steve called; they have run into an issue with Brett and Alexis and cannot house you this summer. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle know and have welcomed you with open arms. Amy and Katie may come to Washington to see you, but you will not be going to Canada this summer. Sorry dear. I know how much of a disappointment that is (*Note the sarcasm. I know you like the Cullens better: P*) Anyway, I'll watch over your father, but Sophia we will be okay. You have finals next week. Sulpicia,_ _Athenodoara, and Gianna are going to look after you. Santiago will still drive you. Try not to stay out late, on the school nights because of the finals. Be safe and I love you, Love Mom. _

I opened the present that Mom had gotten me and it was a puma gym bag and purse. "Wow, gee thanks Mom." I still say Dad gave better presents. Dad got me neon pink Uggs, who can beat that? I slowly started to drift asleep as I listened to my iPod put me to sleep.

**Okay I am so sorry it took me sooo long. I have 4 coming like 2 min after this. There has been an issue with my beta and I'm going to fly solo until she is able to join me again. so i dont blame you if you hate me, thats why the next chapter is over 6,000 words and on a word doc its 19 pgs. so yeah thats what i am making up to you :) thanks for reading Carrie**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came fast and with Monday came finals. We were told we were a loud to wear our school logo sweatpants this week and our gym t-shirts. Apparently they did a survey that the kids in America did well on their test when they were comfortable, but they also had to keep in mind that this was a private school, uniforms were still needed. So I wore my sweats and t shirt with my sand Uggs.

Mom had called Saturday as Duke and I went to a movie. She said that they didn't know here they were coming from, but more and more newborns had come. She said that Dad was close to being bitten but he was blind sited and the newborn was immediately killed.

It was the last day of the school year and I was leaving for Forks tomorrow. Camille and Duke were coming over to help me pack and Duke was going to take me to the airport. Mom and Dad had the personal Volturi jet so I was summoned to take first class on a commercial airline.

Duke took Camille and I back to the castle, and I took all of suitcases out of my closet.

"Duke, you know how to fold right?" I asked with no shock that he couldn't in my voice.

"Yah, you made me take Family Consumer Science with you last year." Duke reminded.

"Okay well Sophia and I will give you the clothes and you can put them in the suitcases." Camille instructed.

"Cant I pack the shoes?" Duke asked.

"No." We told him. Duke huffed and Camille and I started taking apart my closet.

We threw shirts at him left and right and by the time we were finished my t-shirts, he was buried in them.

"Okay obviously, this isn't working." Camille said.

"You're right, you fold and Duke and I pick out the clothes." I smiled.

"Ugh, fine." Camille groaned,

Duke made his way out of the mountain of shirts and we picked out my jeans and shorts. When we had taken all of my shorts out we found that Camille had just finished the t-shirts so we took a break and helped Camille fold the clothes.

"Wow Sophia, that's 3 suitcases already." Duke laughed.

"It's the whole summer Duke, a girl's gotta have clothes." Camille smiled

"Yeah, and who knows there may be some cuties at the beach." I told her.

Duke looked shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Hey, I'm kidding." I told him and wrapped my arms around his waist he looked down on me in a glare.

"Lighten up, I was joking, it's just you and I remember." I told him.

"Right, you and me." Duke smiled and he kissed my lips softly.

"Sophia, where is your shoe suitcase?" Camille asked from my closet.

"Third self on the right." I called.

"There's a suitcase for shoes?" Duke asked

"Duh." Camille said and brought out the suitcase.

***

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call okay. I will come right back to Italy." I told Camille as she gave me a hug at the gate.

"I'll be okay. I have Marc and I'm working this summer remember." Camille reminded.

"Still if you need girl time, I'll fly you out and that's a lifelong promise." I told her.

"Come here baby girl." Duke smiled.

"I love you." I told him as he picked me up into a hug.

"I love you too." Duke whispered.

"Behave and look after Camille." I told him.

"Never." He smiled jokingly.

"I'll see you in two weeks." I told him.

"Alright, don't have too much fun without us." Duke said.

"Never." I cooed and he kissed my lips softly. Not wanting me to leave, he threw more passion in the kiss, but I pulled away when there was the last call for my flight.

"I love you." I told him.

"Love you too." Duke said.

"Bye Camille." I smiled and gave her one last hug. I took my carry on from Duke and walked away and as I entered the connection from the building to the plane, I turned and waved goodbye. Duke blew me a kiss and I smiled sweetly and the flight attendant shut the door, showing I was the last passenger to board.

***

I walked off the plane the next day and looked around for anyone of the Cullens. I found that Emmett was Jasper were here.

"Sophia, over here." Emmett called.

I waved and walked over to them. "Hey guys." I greeted with them both with hugs. Jasper had gotten used to humans now that I was around and he was going to school.

"So how many bags did you pack this summer?" Emmett laughed.

"Enough." I smiled. I had packed almost 25 suitcases full of stuff.

"Alice is shopping in the gift store. " Jasper laughed.

"I figured that much." I told him.

They laughed and Emmett took my carry on. "How have you been?" Jasper asked as we walked up to the store.

"I've seen better days and months." I told him. He was about to answer when something crashed into me and gave me a huge hug.

"Good to see you too Alice." I laughed as she put me down.

"I can't believe I get you the whole summer!!!" She cheered.

"Yeah believe it or not you don't have to share me this year." I laughed.

"Woo-hoo!" Emmett cheered.

"Come on, Edward and Esme is waiting for us in the car." Jasper said.

"We still have to get my luggage." I told him

"How much did you pack?" Alice whispered.

"25 bags." I told her.

"THAT'S IT?!" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I didn't have much this year; Camille wanted to stop at like 10 bags." I told her.

"Psh." Alice huffed.

We walked over to the baggage claim and all of my bags were the first one to come off the plane. The other people around us looked at us like we were crazy. Alice and I just stood by as we watched Emmett and Jasper chase my luggage around like lunatics.

"Gee took you long enough." Edward said as Emmett and Jasper pushed luggage carts out to the cars.

"She packed 25 suitcases!!" Emmett said.

"Oh, I see you packed light." Esme commented.

Alice and I laughed. "Good to see you dear." Esme smiled and gave me a hug,

"Good to see you too." I told her.

"Look at you all 17 like the rest of us." Edward joked.

"Yeah, don't remind me." I told him.

"Not looking forward to the deadline?" He asked as he gave me a hug.

"Not at all. I have too much in my life to give up." I told him.

"Like Duke." Alice drug out Duke and smeared it in my face.

"Shut up." I stuck my tongue out at her and Esme laughed.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward finally finished putting my luggage in the cars and we drove off to Forks. I drove with Alice and Esme while the boys took Edward's Volvo.

"So who's this Duke?" Esme asked.

"My boyfriend, we've been dating for about a year and a half now." I told them.

"You never mentioned him before." Esme said.

"We weren't as serious as we are now to mention him." I told her simply.

"Duke will call you 2 times today." Alice announced.

"Is he clingy?" Esme asked.

"No, we are just with each other 24/7." I told him.

"So he doesn't have a world outside of you?" Alice inferred.

"Right, that's why I am giving him 2 weeks to find something to do." I told him.

Alice pulled up to the house and Rosalie came out of the house.

"Holding down the fort?" I asked

"Someone had to do it." Rosalie laughed and gave me a hug. "Good to see you darling."

"You too." I smiled.

"Is Carlisle working?" I asked.

"No, he took off because of your arrival." Esme smiled.

"He didn't have to do that." I blushed.

"Hey look at this Jasper, she blushes too!" Emmett called.

"Woo-hoo, this summer is going to be awesome!" Jasper called as he gathered 6 suitcases in his arms.

"You want some help there?" I asked Jasper.

"Nah, I got this." He said and walked it to my room that Esme had added onto the house.

"Uh, Sophia you have delivery." Rosalie said at the doorway.

"Is it my car?" I asked.

"It might be." Rosalie said. I ran outside and there was my orange 2011 McLaren.

"Delivery for a Sophia Cullen." The man said,

"That's me." I smiled and signed for it. "Thanks a lot." I smiled and handed him some cash.

"This is yours?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad don't let me drive it. I have to be driven to and from school in the limo by Santiago." I told him

"Your life is so hard." Rosalie said sarcastically.

"I know right." I told her.

She rolled her eyes and I grabbed a few suitcases and Emmett brought in the last of them.

"Thanks Em." I said and started to unpack. Emmett passed Rosalie at the doorway and she walked in.

"Need help?" She asked.

"Sure." I shrugged and she grabbed a suitcase.

"Not that one. It's all shoes, along with that pile in the corner." I told her. She looked at me stunned,

"I know that's what happens when you let Camille pack for you." I told her.

She laughed and grabbed a different suitcase and started to put the jeans and shorts in their drawers.

"You still have clothes in here from last year." Rosalie laughed.

"So that's where everything I needed went." I laughed. "Aunt Jane almost sued the airport because we thought I lost a bag." She chuckled.

"Sounds like Jane." She shook her head.

We took about 3 hour to put everything away. I looked at the clock and it was 5 o'clock. I walked out and I found that everyone was in the living room.

"Edward, do you still have your piano?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in the music room." Edward said and got up to show me. I followed him and it looks like they put on an addition.

"You guys built more rooms on top of your already huge house?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah, Esme wanted more space for guests." He said.

He let me walk in first and I ran my fingers along the keys.

"Do you remember anything?" Edward asked.

"Of course, how could I forget the Summer I where that's all I wanted to do, was play the piano?" I laughed.

"I was the biggest highlight of your summer." He laughed.

"No Weird was the highlight of my summer." I corrected.

"That's right, Alice taught you when you were two that my name was Weird." Edward laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Have you played recently?" He asked.

"Not recently, Aro destroyed my pink piano Dad bought me for my 13th birthday." I told him.

"Why would he do that?"

"He was drunk on blood or something. One of Aro's scientists found how to get a vampire drunk, high or sick." I told him.

"Oh my--- and Aro had to take it out on the pink piano," Edward chuckled.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Mind if I play?" I asked.

"No, go ahead; I haven't played it in forever." Edward said.

I sat down on the bench and as I went to play I found ran into an issue, I didn't know what to play.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I've been writing songs for guitar, so I don't know what to play for piano." I told him.

"You play and write song for guitar?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty musical." I bragged teasingly.

"Well I would say so." Edward laughed.

"Gotta request?" I asked.

His facial expression was a sign that I had hit a memory or something. He brought his hand to his right cheek.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh what, yeah, just thinking about something." Edward said shaking his head.

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._ Love Story started to play on my phone signaling it was Duke calling.

"I have to take this it is Duke. I'll catch up with you later." I told him and walked out of the room.

"Duke, you there?" I asked.

"Yeah Sophia, I'm here." Duke said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I missed your voice." Duke said. I walked out to the living room and waved to the family and sat out on the porch.

"Aw well I miss you too. But Duke we have gone longer then this for not speaking to each other. It's been like what 24 hours?" I pointed out.

"Do you know how empty my life is now?" Duke asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked around the front lawn. "So that's what happened." Duke finished.

"Interesting, so you dropped me off, then Camille then you went home, played video games and just woke up." I summarized

"Yep." Duke confirmed.

"Okay Babe, I really appreciate the call but I do have to go." I told him.

"Oh, okay." Duke sighed.

"I'll text you before I go to bed." I told him.

"Okay love you." Duke cooed.

"Love you too." I sighed and ended the call. I would die if this was going to be my whole summer.

I walked back into the house and everyone was still lounging in the living room, Edward had walked in also.

"Duke?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I will kill him if he is going to call 24/7 the whole summer." I told her.

The family laughed. I noticed that I hadn't seen Carlisle yet.

"Hello Sophia." Carlisle greeted.

"Hello Carlisle." I smiled and he held me close. To be honest, between Carlisle and Esme, they were the closet thing I had for parents right now.

"So if Duke isn't clingy, what is he?" Esme asked

"He's amazing and he listens to my problems." I told her. "He's been extra important lately with everything that is going on with Mom and Dad."

"What's wrong with Alec and Bella?" Edward asked. "Are they fighting?" He said a little too excitedly.

"When did you pop into the conversation?" Rosalie spat at him

"I'm surprised Mom didn't tell you." I said

"No, they aren't fighting." I told them. "They have been sent on a mission for a new born outbreak. Dad Felix and Demitri have been gone since May 12th. Mom was supposed to leave the day before I left but she was called out early." I told them

"How early?" Carlisle asked.

"Like 2 weeks." I told him. Everyone gasped and you could tell that they were worried about the guard.

"Have you heard from either of them?" Esme asked.

"I saw Dad the day Mom left, he had come back for about 2 days to report to Aro and the counsel.

_Go girl, It's your birthday Hold the wine, I know you're thirsty Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_ My phone started to ring again and this time it was Camille.

"Hello." I answered.

"S-S-Sophia, Marc d-d-dumped me." She sobbed.

"Oh Camille, what happen?" I asked.

"I don't know, he told me to meet him at the p-p-park and then he said that he didn't w-w-want me anymore." She cried.

"Cam, breath, in and out. You are going to get sick if you keep on hyperventilating." I told her.

Esme snapped her fingers for my attention. Rosalie held up a piece of paper. _Have her come early!!_

"Are you serious?" I asked as I covered the receiver with my hand.

"Sure why not?" Carlisle said.

"Camille you still here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." She sniffed.

"Come to Washington early." I told her.

"Seriously?!" She asked suddenly excited.

"Yeah, Esme and Carlisle just gave you permission." I told her.

"Okay, I'll get a plane now and I'll text you details." She said.

"Okay, be careful and I'll see you later." I told her

"Bye Soph." Camille said and I heard the dial tone.

"Thanks for letting her come early." I said.

"Our pleasure Sophia, she sounded pretty broken." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, this is the second time this has happen, but Mom said Camille reminded her of herself. She says that Camille acted the same way she did when she was dating." I connected. Esme frowned and looked at Edward then Carlisle.

"Camille will be coming tomorrow at 12." Alice announced as she looked in the future.

My stomach started to growl and Esme clapped her thighs and got up. "Come let's get you something to eat." She said as she hugged my shoulders and led me into the kitchen.

*Next Day*

I got up around 9 o'clock and walked down stairs to find Esme making breakfast.

"Scrambled Eggs okay?" She asked.

"Perfect." I smiled, "Do you mind if I shower and change first."

"No Problem Dear." Esme smiled and I walked back upstairs and got a shower. I shaved quickly and washed my hair with my blueberry shampoo. I got out and dried off, and changed into jean Capri's, a tank top and my gladiator sandals. I quickly applied eye shadow, foundation, eyeliner, mascara and blush and I was ready to go.

"Breakfast Sophia." Esme called. I walked down stairs and sat at the table.

Esme put the plate in front of me and I smiled, "Thank you."

"Anything for you dear." Esme cooed.

I took a bite of egg and they were delicious. "These are amazing Esme." I told her.

She smiled and continued to dry the frying pan. She hung it back up and I finished with the plate and I started to clean the plate.

"Here dear, I will take care of it." Esme insisted.

"If you want." I told her and let her take over.

I walked up stairs and brushed my teeth and went in my room and made my bed. I went in my closet and took out my guitar. I grabbed my song book out of my book bag and opened to one of the songs.

I strummed along and sang with the tune. I started to mumble on what words would fit. So far I had 6 lines.

_There's something' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
Theres a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot_

I sigh and grumbled as I tried to figure out what the next line was. This song was about Duke and I, so I tried to think about all of our times together.

"Whatcha working on?" Edward asked at my doorway.

"Nothing huge, just another song." I told him.

"What do you have so far?" He asked.

I showed him the book and started to play for him. "I have the first verse and tune, but I can't get the next couple lines." I told him.

"Do you have anything finished?" He asked

"Yeah I have a couple." I admitted.

"Let me hear." Edward encouraged.

"Uh no thanks, maybe later. I have to go pick up Camille." I told him.

"Fine, I'll come." Edward persisted.

I slipped back on my shoes and grabbed my purse and sunglasses.

"Edward and I are off to pick up Camille." I called.

"See you later." Carlisle and Esme called back and we walked outside.

"Shoty driving." I yelled before he got the chance to say anything.

"No fair, it's my car!" Edward said, he threw me the keys. The sun shined bright and Edward sparkled.

"Now, that's a problem, you going to be okay?" I asked making him forget what he was complaining about.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Alice said the sun will hide for the time we go to and from the airport and then the sun will be out for you and Camille to go to the beach and tan." Edward reassured.

"Whatever you say," I sighed and got in the car. I put my sunglasses on and turned the key in the ignition. "You totally stole my sunglasses." I told him

"I defiantly didn't. I have these for 18 years." Edward chuckled as he noticed we both had black ray-bans on.

I pulled out and raced to Port Angeles. The car ride was silent for about half way there until Edward spoke, "So who is Duke?" He asked.

"Didn't we already establish this as a family yesterday?" I asked him, not wanting to repeat myself.

"Yeah, whatever. What does he look like?" He asked.

"Creeper." I muttered and thought about him and he nodded. "He's a cutie." He commented. I hit the brake a little.

"Did you just call my boyfriend cute?" I asked holding back laughter.

"What, no." Edward said quickly.

"Gay." I mused.

"I am not." Edward pouted.

"Gay." I laughed. "I'm sure Aunt Alice is having a field day." I told him.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Edward said his hands in the air frustrated.

"Yeah, you defiantly called my boyfriend cute." I chuckled.

"Shut up." Edward crossed his arms and huffed.

I laughed to myself making little jokes in my head and watched Edward reacting to them.

I pulled up to the parking space under the over pass that was across from the door Camille was going to come out of and we sat on the hood of his car.

"So if you're not gay, where's your mate." I asked.

Edward froze, shocked by the question. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told him.

"No, the question took me off guard, that's all." Edward said. "I had two." Edward started.

"My first girlfriend was human and we thought we would be together forever. She loved me more then I deserved. She wanted to give her soul up just for me, so she could be with me forever, she wanted immortality too." Edward stated. "But I wouldn't allow it. Her 18th birthday, she got a paper cut when she opened her presents. She was an accident prone klutz, a danger magnet you could say. Jasper attacked her because of the blood coming from the cut. I over reacted and pushed her back away from Jasper, she flew into the coffee table where there was glass and her arm was full of glass. Carlisle stitched her up and a few days later I broke it off. I didn't want her in constant danger of vampires. The year before, when we first started dating, she played baseball with us, like what we do every once in a while." Edward said

"Right, it's always fun to watch you guys run around the bases at in human speeds." I laughed.

He smirked. "Well a coven of vampires got a hold of her scent and went after her. Anyway, long story short, the vampire bit her, but I got there in time to suck the venom from her and have her still be human. To this day she still has the crescent shape mark on her wrist." Edward finished.

"What about the second one?" I asked.

"You were around for the second one." Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"I was?" I asked.

"Yeah, you were only two but do you remember Lilly?" He asked.

"Rings a dim bell." I nodded. "Was she the one who went shopping with Mom, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie and got the ugly rainbow dress and your family didn't like her much?" I asked.

Edward chuckled, "She was always remembered for the ugly rainbow dress." Edward hung his head.

"Sophia!" A girl called. My head shot away from Edward and over to the doors.

"Camille!" I called and ran to her.

"How are you?!" She asked as she gave me a hug.

"I'm fine, the question is, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay now that I got a vacation." She said.

"Good, you can tell me all about it on the way home." I told her and we walked over to Edward.

"Camille, this is Edward, Edward this is Camille." I introduced.

Camille didn't say anything; she just looked right in his eyes. _She does this all the time, she did it to Dad, and its vampire eyes she is attracted to._ I thought to Edward.

He smiled his crooked smile. "Hello." He smiled.

"Uh, hi. Nice to finally meet you." Camille said, "Sophia as talked a lot about you." She smiled.

Edward looked at me with a cooked eye brow, "Has she?" He mused.

"No, that's a lie. I talked a lot about Emmett." I told him.

"Whatever." They both huffed and Edward got in the back while I got in the driver's side.

"Is this your car?" Camille asked.

"No, it's Edward's." I told her.

"A Volvo S60 2011?" Camille clarified.

"Yep." Edward nodded and I pulled out of the parking lot.

On the way home Camille told me all about the Marc situation and how she was so over him. Edward made comments like 'what a jerk!' or 'oh my god, no way.' He would so get the gay talk when we got home.

"No I won't!" Edward said reading my mind.

"Yeah, you will and Emmett will give the gay talk to you too." I told him.

"No, he won't." Edward shook his head.

"THEN PUT SOME BALLS IN YOUR SACK AND MAN UP!" Camille and I shouted as we pulled up to the house and laughed as we got out of the car.

"Does your mother know you talk like that?" Edward asked wide eyed.

"Yeah." I laughed. Edward shook his head. Emmett came running out of the house as I threw Edward his keys.

"Sophia, Alice said we had a major crisis with Eddiekinz, is he okay?!" Emmett asked and shook my shoulders.

"NO, he called Duke cute, he becoming a serious gay." I told him.

"Oh well we all knew he was gay." Emmett said "But you seriously called her boyfriend cute?" Emmett asked.

"You guys are horrible." Edward said and stomped into the house.

"I'm Camille."

"Emmett." He said and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Sophia as talked a lot about you." She said.

"Has she now?" Emmett said with a smug smile.

"Don't let it go to your head." I told him. Emmett grabbed Camille's bags and we walked in hand and hand like best friends. Edward stood at the top of the stairs.

"LEZZY!" Edward pointed.

"Oh grow a set will ya!" I chastised loudly and Esme stood wide eyed on how we were speaking.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Aunt Alice said and gave her a hug.

"Uh, hi I'm Camille." She said awkwardly.

"That's Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." Camille smiled. "Thank you for having me early."

"It's our pleasure Camille." Esme said sweetly.

"Let's get changed and go to the beach." I suggested.

"Sure, I need a tan anyway." She smiled.

"I'll show you the guest room." Esme smiled and led us upstairs.

***

Cam unpacked and she changed into her blue and red pin stripe bikini and her white cover up while I changed into my blue and black bikini and my black cover up.

"Are you bringing a beach bag?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, do you have stuff?" I asked.

"Just my phone and iPod." She said.

"I'll take it." I told her and she handed it to me.

"Ready to go?" Esme asked.

"Coming." We called and walked downstairs.

Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch and Emmett whistled, "Look at my little niece all grown up." Emmett cooed. "Now go get a turtleneck on and some pants that cover your whole body." Emmett instructed. Rosalie smacked the back of his head and he looked at her confused on what he did.

"Can you be back around 8 o'clockish?" Esme asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. "I'll call if there is anything wrong." I reassured.

"Okay, she you two later." Esme said and I grabbed my keys from the key rack.

I zapped the car unlocked and we got it. "So Edward's kind of cute." Camille commented as we crossed over to La Push.

"Don't even go there." I told her. If he wasn't over 120 years old, she could totally go there.

I pulled up onto First Beach and parked the car. We grabbed out towels and set up by the water, but not too close so the tide wouldn't take our things.

I put some san tanning oil on and handed it to Camille. "Sophia?" Someone called.

I twisted my torso and put my sunglasses on the brig of my nose. There was a tan boy who looked a lot like a Black.

"Jason?" I recognized and got up.

"Hey girl, what are you doing in La Push?" Jason said and picked me up in a huge hug.

"I'm here for the summer." I told him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Canada first?" He asked and we kissed each other's cheeks.

"You know Brett and Taylor, always having issues." I shrugged.

He laughed. "Look at you, the werewolf gene finally coming in." I laughed, pointing to his tan abs, between him and his dad Jacob; they loved to walk around without shirts

"Did you want to come join us?" I asked.

"Us?" He asked.

"My best friend Camille is here." I told him and pointed to her.

"Sure, why not. I have nothing else to do." Jason shrugged.

Jason was Jacob and Renesmee Black's oldest son. They had a daughter Lizzy and she was 12.

"Camille this is Jason, Jason this is Camille." I introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Camille said flirting.

"He's off limits too." I told her.

"You are seriously no fun." She said.

"I don't mind." Jason chuckled.

"Do you mind getting my back for me?" I asked him.

"Sure." He shrugged and Camille threw him the tanning oil.

He sprayed my back and then he offered to help Camille and she accepted.

"Thanks Jason." We smiled

"No problem." He smiled and sat down next to me.

Camille put her iPod in her ears and laid out in the sun, so she was out of the upcoming conversation,

"So how are your Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"Dad's fine. Mom, not so much." Jason said squinting from the sun. I handed him my ray-bans and took out my other sun glasses.

"What's up with your Mom?" I asked.

"She got breast cancer." He sighed.

"Oh my god, will she be okay?" I asked.

"It's no early to tell." Jason sighed.

"I'm so sorry, that must be tough." I apologized.

"Yeah well she has her days." Jason shrugged. "How's your life?" He asked.

"My life sucks monkey butt." I told him

He laughed, "Why?" He asked.

"Mom and Dad and the rest of the castle except Gianna, Marcus and the wives are all out fighting a newborn outbreak, according to Dad, more and more keep coming and they don't know where they are coming from." I told him

"Is it local?" He asked.

"Nigeria was the last I heard." I told him.

"When have you seen them last?" He asked.

"Dad, Felix and Demitri left May 12th while Mom left 2 weeks before she was supposed to." I told him,

"I'm sorry, but at least you weren't graduating this year." Jason said looking to the bright side.

"Yeah, you have a point there." I smiled. The Blacks were always known for turning a bad situation into a good one. It really helped when you needed a positive look on life. The wind blew my hair behind me and my towel flew up a little. Luckily I was sitting on it.

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._ My phone rang and this was the first phone call from Duke today.

"Hold on one sec, it's my boyfriend." I told Jason.

"No, go ahead." Jason waved and I answered it.

"Hello Duke." I greeted.

"Hello sweet heart, we have a problem." Duke said.

"What, what happen?" I asked frantic.

"Camille has disappeared." He said.

I laughed.

"You think this is funny, Camille could have been kidnapped for all I know." Duke said.

"She is fine; she is on the beach, listening to her iPod tanning." I told him.

"So she is with you?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Thank god." He sighed.

"Come on lets go swimming." Jason nudged.

I nodded and held up one finger. "Look Duke Camille and I are going swimming." I told him, "Talk to you later." I hung up and ran to the water to meet up with Jason.

Jason took me on his shoulders and threw me across the way. I squealed and hit the water. I popped up to the surface and swam back to him.

"You are a big meanie." I teased.

"You wanna do it again?" Jason asked.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged and we laughed.

He put me up on his shoulders and before he threw me I looked out and there was huge cliffs and kids jumping off of them. I felt him bend his knees to throw me but I stopped him.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Cliff Diving." He said. "Its La Push's recreational sport, but I wouldn't suggest it for humans." He said.

"Why not." I asked.

"According to my dad, your mom did it when she was human and she almost died from it." He said.

"Oh okay, never mind." I said quickly.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Totally." I told him and he threw me off his shoulders.

After messing around, Camille came in to get cooled off. The sun started to set and we got out to get dried off.

"Jason heads up." I told him as I threw him a towel.

"Oh thanks." He said.

"Esme always as me pack one more then the people that are going." I laughed.

"Smart lady." He said.

"Jason!" A man called

We turned around and it was Jacob Black, he walked over to us as I was drying my legs.

"Hello Sophia, glad to see you in town." He greeted.

"Thank you, glad to see you too." I smiled.

"Are your parents in town with you?" He asked.

"No, they are on a mission." I told him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'll tell you at home Dad." Jason interjected.

"Thanks Jason." I said.

"Well if you ever need anything, let me know." Jacob offered.

"Thanks." I smiled. "How's Billy?" I asked.

"You remember Billy?" He chuckled.

"Who could forget wheelchair rides around the block and all over the castle?" I asked.

Jacob laughed a huge laugh at the memories. "You were so tiny, last time you saw him." Jacob said. "Billy passed away a few months ago from old age." Jacob said serious again.

"Oh I'm sorry." I told him.

"Yeah well, things happen." He sighed.

"I'm sorry about Renesmee too." I told him. "Jason told me all about it." I told him.

"Yes, well she's a fighter, she'll get through it." He sighed.

"Well, it was nice to see you again but Esme is expecting me in like 20 minutes." I told him,

"How long are you here for?" Jacob asked.

"The whole summer, I'm not going to Canada this year due to an issue." I told him.

"Well, we would love to have you for dinner one night." Jacob offered.

"I would like that, thank you." I smiled.

"Come on Jason, its dinner and Lizzy is starving." Jacob laughed.

"See you later Sophia." Jason said.

"Thanks for the day." I said and waved goodbye to them.

I grabbed my cover up and Camille and I walked over to the car.

"Sit on a towel." I told her.

Camille put the towel down on the seat and got in. "That was fun." She said.

"Yeah, Jason's a good kid." I told her.

"Yeah, I got some kid's number too." She smiled.

I laughed, "You would." I drove to Forks and we pulled up to the house in like 10 minutes flat. Before we got out, I looked at the clock and it was 7:45. _Right on time and with minutes to spear._ I grabbed my bag and the towels and hung them on the balcony stairwell.

"We're home." I called as we walked in the house.

"In the kitchen." Rosalie called.

"I'm going up to get a shower." Camille said. I nodded and kicked off my shoes.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What beach did you go to?" Alice asked.

"La Push, what other beach is there?" I asked.

"See, I told you she was safe." Edward smeared in Alice's face.

"Edward." Esme chastised.

"Well didn't I say that?" Edward asked.

"You and Camille's future disappeared about 30 minutes after you left for the beach." Alice said,

"We were with Jason Black." I said.

"That's what I said!" Emmett said.

"As long as you two were safe." Esme sighed.

"Sorry to worry you." I apologized.

"No problem dear, just tell us which beach you go too next time." Esme asked.

"Sure, but I'll probably go to La Push all summer." I told them.

"I have your dinner on the stove." Esme said and I nodded.

"Camille is getting a shower." I told them. "I'm probably getting showered and changed too." I told them.

"Alright." Carlisle said.

I walked out of the room and into the shower and got rinsed off and into my pj shorts and tank top.

**Wow that took me 6 hours to write :P review, I deserve it :) ha-ha jk ttyl Carrie**


	5. Chapter 5

Camille and I had hung out at the beach almost every day while she was here. The both of us were as tan as could be. We had hung out with Jason and his pack, but I felt guilty that when we made cracks about the immortal world, Camille wasn't getting that attention.

Today was Cam's last day and I was flying back with her to Italy so I could surprise Duke and we could fly to Washington together. Camille and I thought it would be all romantic and I hoped Duke would think so too.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Esme said sweetly as she hugged me goodbye,

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She pulled away and I moved to on Emmett and Camille followed behind me. WE drove to the airport and we flew to Volterra. Camille had her car parked at the airport so she was going to be my driver.

We pulled up to the beach and we saw that Duke was in his normal parking spot, right up by the boardwalk.

"He seriously has no idea!" I laughed

"He really misses you Soph, he will flip out." Camille smiled.

We stepped up on the boardwalk and walked toward the pier to find Duke. Soon enough, we found Duke on the pier.

"Duke!" I called, but he didn't hear me. Suddenly we got a better view of Duke, and he was with another girl. The girl was positioned _really_ close to Duke and he wrapped his arms around her. Duke moved his head more toward the girl. He leaned down and kissed her. **HE** kissed her. **DUKE** **MADE THE FIRST MOVE**.

"Soph breath, I'm sure there is an explanation for all of this." Camille tried to sooth.

"Did you know about any of this?" I asked

"No, I've been at the camp counseling 4 year old brats." Camille said offended that I would accuse her.

"DUKE!" I yelled and we walked right up to that dick.

"Duke." I screamed in his ear. They quickly detached themselves and he spun around.

"SOPHIA!" Duke jumped about a foot in the air, his eyes screamed, 'oh crap I am so screwed'

"Who is this?" I asked my hands on my hips.

"I'm Olivia." She smiled.

"It's not what it looks like." Duke said quickly.

"Oh really, because right now it looks to me as if you cheated on me and you made the first move." I told him pissed as hell.

"What are you even doing in Italy?" He asked.

"She came to surprise you, so you two could fly together tomorrow." Camille informed.

"Dukey, who are these people?" Olivia asked.

_ What a bottle blonde, she's worse than Aunt Rose._

"Sophia my girlfriend and her best friend Camille." Duke muttered.

"Ex-girlfriend, Duke it is so over." I told him and Camille and I walked away.

"Wait, Sophia." Duke called.

Neither Camille nor I turned around. "Where are we going, airport?" She asked.

"The castle, I want to see if my parents are back yet." I told her.

Camille didn't say anything except nod and we drove away. The whole ride there I cried and Camille bashed him.

"What a dick head." Camille commented once.

We pulled up to the castle gates and I slid my key card in and the gates opened. I immediately stopped crying, and made a wall, I wasn't going to allow myself feel. I wouldn't do that to my family, to see me distressed over a douche like Duke.

Camille pulled into my parking spot and next to us was Mom's black convertible.

"MOM!" I cheered, forgetting what made me cry. I ran into the castle before Camille even turned the car off.

"Mom!" I called.

"Hello Sophia." Gianna greeted.

"Where's Mom." I asked.

"She's still away." Gianna said

"Then where's Dad?" I asked.

"He's still away." Gianna repeated.

"Then why is Mom's convertible parked in the garage?" I asked.

"Because Jane is back." Aunt Jane said in 3rd person.

"Oh, hi." I greeted

"Gee well nice to see you too munchkin." Jane said offended.

"Sorry, I just really want to see Mom or Dad." I told her.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not good enough." Jane said teasingly.

"Shut up and come here." I told her and I gave her a huge hug,

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"They're safe Soph, don't worry about it." Jane reassured.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Sulpicia said from behind us.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hello dear, what are you doing in Italy, do the Cullens know you are here?" She asked all too quickly.

"Yes they know I am here to surprise Duke so we could fly to America together. But that's not going to happen." I told them.

"We found him cheating." Camille interjected.

"Thanks so much for the reminder." I seethed to Camille.

"Sorry." She said blushing.

"Oh Sophia, that really sucks." Gianna said sympathetically.

"Where is he, I'll kill him" Jane said serious.

"At the beach, but it's really sunny." I told her. "It wouldn't work out for either of you." I told her.

"Why, I love the sun." Camille smiled.

"I burn easily and I get sick every once in awhile." Jane said quickly.

"Gottcha." Camille said.

"Well, I've got a plane to catch." I told them.

"Alright sweetie, try to have a good summer, don't let him get to you." Sulpicia said and have me a hug and kiss.

"I won't." I reassured.

"When he comes close enough I'll kill him." Jane said.

"Go right ahead." I laughed and I ran upstairs to grab a few things. About 15 minutes later, Camille and I were off the airport.

"Alright, I'll see you before school start." Camille said at the gate.

"I'll be waiting." I smiled.

"Well look on the bright side, now you and Jason can move things a step up." Camille smiled.

"No, we are just friends, thank you very much." I chuckled.

"Why, he is so hot with those freaking tan abs. I melted in his presents." Camille said,

"I think it was the sun Hun."I told her patting her shoulder.

"Whatever. I'll take care of the dick head that broke your heart." Camille said.

"You do that." I told her. "See you soon."

"Bye Soph, take care of yourself." Camille said.

I walked toward the door when I heard someone call, "Sophia!" I turned around and it was Duke. I looked at Camille and she shook her head and I looked at Duke. I shook my head at him and kept walking. I took one last peek and Camille was holding Duke back.

"Is there a problem with that guy miss?" A gentleman asked.

"Yeah, he needs to be taken out of the airport, he can be dangerous." I told him

"I'll have security right on it." He said and ran toward Duke. I took my seat and took out my song book and started writing down lyrics, all the way to Washington.

"We have landed." The pilot announced and everyone got up and I was the first one off the plane.

I got to the parking lot and there was Edward sitting on the hood of my car. I pushed away a tear that I hadn't noticed had fallen, "What are you doing here?" I sniffed.

"You needed a friend and you would be in condition to drive home." He said.

"I was going to get one of those yellow things." I told him

"That yellow thing is called a taxi, and they are gross." Edward laughed.

"Get in." Edward said.

"Wait, how did you get here?" I asked.

"I ran."

"Of course you did." I muttered.

"Keys." Edward called and reached out his hands.

I fished through my purse and threw him the keys. He looked at my key chain and it was a picture of a yorkie puppy that I always wanted. "Who's this?" He asked.

"A puppy I have always wanted." I told him.

"Oh really?" Edward said with a crooked smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just get in." Edward said.

I obeyed and Edward drove out of the parking lot. He was doing 150 mph all the way home, but instead of getting off at the exit he speed toward Seattle.

"Why are we going to Seattle?" I asked.

"You'll see." Edward smiled and he pulled up to a pet store.

"A pet store, really?" I asked.

"You wanted the puppy." Edward said,

"I didn't think you would actually buy it for me." I told him.

"It'll cheer you up." Edward nudged as he hid his hands in his short pockets.

"Welcome to Puppy Palace, are you looking for a certain breed?" A lady asked.

"Yorkie puppy." Edward told her.

"We just got a new shipment in today, you are in luck!" She smiled. She was too happy. Her smile wouldn't leave her face.

"Would you like a boy or girl?" She asked.

Edward looked at me and I got the perfect name. "Girl." I smiled.

The lady brought us into the cages and there were so many. "All of the girls have been fixed from their previous owner." She informed and left Edward and I with the puppies.

There was one puppy that just absolutely loved Edward, she wouldn't leave him alone. "What do think of the name Mia?" I asked him.

He thought about it, "I like it." He said.

"Why don't we get this one?" I smiled and pointed to the one who was licking my face uncontrollably; it was the same one who loved Edward.

"She looks good." Edward said.

I gave him a dirty glare. "Not that way." Edward said.

We laughed and we took my new puppy Mia to the smiley lady. While the lady prepared Mia to go home, Edward went and got the food and water dishes and I went and got her collars and leashes. I found an adorable Juicy Couture carrying case and Mia fit perfectly and still had room to grow.

"She is so cute." I cooed as Edward drove home. I had just put a small red bow in her hair. Mia made a small bark and fell asleep in my lap. Rain poured from the heavens and lighting crashed. Luckily I got in an hour ago.

"She is kind of cute." Edward agreed.

"Wait will everyone be okay with a puppy in the house." I asked as we got out of the car and ran to the porch to keep Mia dry.

"We allow you in the house don't we?" Edward joked.

"Shut up I was just making sure." I told him.

"I WANNA SEE THE PUPPY FIRST!" Alice yelled, fighting with Emmett, we weren't even in the house yet and you could hear them.

"No, I wanna see the puppy!" Emmett said and they had foam swords and they were whacking each other with them.

"MIA!" Alice said and jumped from the third story stairs. I cringed as I watched her land.

"Shh, she is sleeping." I chastised.

Alice held her arms out and I pulled away from her.

"Let her sleep." Esme said.

"I'll be right back." I told everyone and Edward followed me up to my room.

He quickly built the bed we had bought for her and I set her down. I put out the two bowls by the bed and Edward filled them with the puppy chow we bought and water from my bathroom. I looked at the clock and it was 4 o'clock how could a puppy sleep. I got on a small cardigan on because it was freezing in the house and walked down stairs.

"Come sit dear." Esme said while Alice and Rosalie were in the living room, with no guy in site.

"Uh, okay?" I said with question.

"What happen? I saw security escort Duke from the airport." Alice said.

"Cam picked me up from the airport, she called him and he said he was at the beach. We went to the beach and we found Duke on the pier and we caught him in time to see him make the first move on this bottle blonde Olivia." I explained.

"What a jerk!" Esme gasped.

"Was she more of a bottle blonde then Rose?" Alice asked

"Oh yeah, she call him Dukey." I said with acid in my throat.

"Hey!" Rosalie pouted and hit Alice's arm.

"So how does Mia come into the picture?" Esme asked.

"Edward saw the picture of a yorkie on my keys and he bought me a puppy. He said it would cheer me up." I told them,

"Sounds like Edward." Rosalie chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Edward would do anything to make you or Bella happy." Alice smiled.

"How does my mother play into your lives anyway?" I asked.

No one spoke but then Alice broke the silence, "Mia will want attention in 3-2-1" And with that you heard Mia start to cry and pant.

"I'll be back." I told them and I walked up and grabbed Mia from her bed.

"Hello Puppy." I cooed. "Let's go for a walk." I told her and put her collar and leash on.

"I'm going to take Mia for a walk around La Push." I called.

"Why La Push?" Rosalie asked.

"Because it stopped raining, and I want some more sun," I told her.

"Be careful, we can't go over there." Esme warned,

"Yeah, I know, I'll call if there is change in plans." I told her and grabbed Mia's carrying case and my shoes and phone. I put her in her case and buckled the case in the passenger seat. I made a sharp turn to the beach and found that Jason and some of his friends were there. Mia hopped out of the case and she took off without me holding on to the leash.

"Mia, come back here now." I yelled and she ran to a person's arms. I locked the car and found she ran to Jason.

"Must be the dog instinct." I joked.

"You are so funny." Jason said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, that was kind of mean." I apologized.

"So when did you get this little guy?" Jason asked.

"Today when I came back to Italy." I told him.

"Oh that's right, where is this wonderful boyfriend of yours?" Jason asked and he handed me Mia.

"Uh, he's not coming to America." I told him. Mia hopped out of my arm and luckily I had the leash.

"What happen?" Jason asked.

"Long story short, I caught him cheating when I went to surprise him." I sighed.

"Ouch, I'm sorry. That sucks." Jason said as we stepped on the beach.

"Yeah well, I'm not letting myself feel." I told him,

"If that's what gets you through." Jason thought.

"Well Jason, we send you to save the poor puppy and you bring back a girl. Nice work." A man howled.

"Ignore him." Jason mumbled.

"Hey Quil." I greeted.

"Sophia Volturi, is that you?" He asked.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Look at you all 17 and looking hot." Quil said and gave me a huge hug.

"Nice to see you too." I laughed. "And I'm 18 thank you very much."

"Oh well sorry." Quil rolled his eyes

"Seth still around?" I asked.

"On his honeymoon." Jason said.

"He and Fran got married?" I asked.

"They eloped to Vegas. Her parents didn't approve." Quil said.

I laughed and Mia started to tug on the leash as other dogs walked by.

"Well I need to take Mia for a walk so I'll catch up with you guys later." I told them.

"I'll walk with you." Jason said and we walked away.

"You don't have to do this." I told him.

"Do what?" Jason asked smiling.

"You don't have to walk with me." I told him,

"But I like being in your company." He pouted.

"You're nice company to keep." I chuckled.

"So have you heard anything about your Mom?" I asked

"Yeah, she went to the doctors today and we caught her cancer early." Jason said.

"That's wonderful news!" I cheered.

"Yeah, she'll make it." Jason smiled.

"Oh I am so happy for you." I told him.

"Have you heard about your parents?" He asked.

"No, not yet." I sighed,

"That really sucks." Jason said.

"Well as long as I know they are safe." I told him.

"How would you know that?" He asked.

"I went to the castle before I left for the airport and Aunt Jane was there, she said they were fine." I told him.

"Good." He nodded.

Mia started to bark as she pulled toward the trees. "What is it girl?" I asked.

"What's her problem?" I asked Jason.

"Vampire." He muttered, "We need to get you out of here." Jason said.

"Wait, I know all the vampires, just let's go see who it is." I told him.

"No, let's get you out of here." Jason said in a stronger voice.

"Do be such a worry wart; I have 2 dogs looking after me." I teased and walked over to the trees.

"It's a scent I don't recognize." Jason said.

"Calm down." I told him. "Hello, anyone there?" I called.

"Sophia?" A female voice called.

"Hello?" I called again.

Suddenly a brown haired woman jumped in front of us. MOM!

"Mom!" I called and ran to her.

"Hello sweetie, I miss you." She greeted.

"Oh Mom, I missed you so much." I cried as tears streamed down my face.

"Come here Mia." Jason said and I let Mia go.

"Is Dad okay?" I asked my voice cracking.

"He is fine, nothing but a little scratch." She chuckled. She sobbed a little too. It had been about a month since we had seen each other face to face.

Mia barked behind us.

"And who is this?" Mom asked as she let me go.

"This is my new puppy Mia." I told her.

"When did you get her?" She asked.

"Edward bought her for me today when I came back from Italy." I told her.

"Edward did huh?" She said. I wiped away my tears and nodded.

"Hello Jason nice to see you again." Mom greeted when she pulled herself away from Mia.

"Hello Bella." He greeted.

"Thank you for looking after Sophia." She smiled, "But I don't think I'll harm her." Mom laughed.

"Just following orders." He smiled.

"And whose orders are those?" She asked.

"Dad's."

"Good old Jacob Black." She shook her head.

"How did you get passed the pack?" Jason asked.

"Paul was on duty and asleep." She laughed.

I laughed, "Jacob's not going to like that one."

"No he won't." Jason agreed. "I'll let you two catch up. See you around Sophia." Jason said and handed me Mia.

"Bye Jason thanks for the walk." I told him and he gave me a hug goodbye. Mom pretended not to notice as she played with Mia.

"Do the Cullens know you are back?" I asked.

"Yeah, I went there first." She said. "I missed you by like 30 minutes."

"Come on, let's go home." I told her. She waited at the forest edge and got in the car and I drove to the edge so no one would notice her sparkle.

"What did I tell you about the car?" She asked.

"Not to drive it in _Italy._" I told her.

"Touché" She said.

I laughed, "Emmett loves the car." I informed.

"I'm sure he does." She nodded.

I drove with Mia on my lap and I pulled up to the house.

"Nice driving by the way, even if you did have a dog on your lap." Mom complimented.

"Thanks." I smiled and we walked into the house.

"You found them!" Alice cheered.

"Yeah Alice, it wasn't hard." Mom laughed.

"Bells!" Emmett cheered and jumped from the 3rd floor, again I cringed as he landed.

"Okay no more jumping from the 3rd floor." Esme announced as Emmett tackled my mom into a huge bear hug, Mia barked and ran to Edward as I let her off the leash.

"So I hear you are the reason my daughter has a puppy." Mom teased as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, she was so sad. So I bought her happiness with a puppy." Edward smiled

"I had two tears on my face that was it." I clarified.

Everyone laughed. I examined Mom because I couldn't believe she was home. But then I noticed that she had my jeans and shirt on.

"You so stole my clothes." I told her.

"I did not." She said, a smile bubbling on her lips.

"You did too, I had that outfit laid out for tonight, just in case I went out." I told her.

"Fine but the shoes are mine." She said.

"Yeah, I know. They're ugly and I would never wear them." I told her waving my hand in the air.

"OHHH BURN!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm just kidding." I laughed, Mom's face was priceless.

I looked over to the couch and found that Mia was already asleep in Edward's lap.

"Is everything over?" I asked.

"No honey." She frowned.

"What the hell, hasn't it been like two months?" I stomped my foot.

"Aro is starting to send us to look for the creator," She sighed, "It will be okay."

"Do you have any leads?" Carlisle asked.

"Victoria." I said.

Everyone stood wide eyed and then I spoke, "Whose Victoria?" I asked.

"She has been after the Cullens and me for years now." Mom explained.

"Why?" I asked

"That's not important." Edward said.

"Didn't she get caught by the Volturi and be in the cells?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, she escaped and I thought Alec killed her but she escaped him, we had guests and not much could be done." I told them.

"Great, just great." Jasper muttered.

"I'm going to get a pop tart." I told everyone as there was an awkward silence.

I walked into the kitchen and fished through the cupboards until I found a box of cocoa pebbles. I grabbed a bowl and milk and started to eat. I sat out at the patio by the pool Esme had installed last year and ate my cocoa pebbles and watched the lightening roar through and the lightening flash about two towns over.

"When would this be over, did the gods hate me?" I asked myself.

The lightening roared more and rain started to fall but luckily I was covered by the gazebo I was under. I'll take that as a yes, the gods did hate me.

My phone started to ring and it was Duke's ringtone. I silenced his calls and continued to eat my cereal and watch the storm

***

Mom left again to head for Italy and she said that when Dad had a break, she would call me so I could see him. It was 8 at night but I wasn't tired, if anything I was what people considered wound up. I sat down at Edward's piano composing my music I was writing on the plane and it was coming along nicely.

I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay.  
You call me at night,  
and I pick up the phone.  
And though you've been telling me,  
I know you're not alone.  
Oh…

That's why  
(your eyes)  
I'm over it  
(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over..

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over...  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it...

I'm over your hands,  
and I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down,  
and fill me with self-doubt.  
Oh…

That's why,  
(your words)  
I'm over it  
(so sure)  
I'm over it  
(I'm not your girl)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over...

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over...  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it...

Don't call,  
don't come by,  
ain't no use,  
don't ask me why,  
you'll never change,  
there'll be no more crying in the rain.

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over...  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it...

I'm so over it....  
I'm over it....

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over...  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it...

"Wow Sophia, that was really good." A voice said at the doorway and scared me. I found that it was Edward, no shock value there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here remember?" He laughed,

"No I mean listening to me." I corrected.

"I wanted to hear your work before but you wouldn't let me." Edward pointed out.

"And for a good reason." I told him and gathered my things.

"Soph, you don't have to stop." Edward said

"No, I'm tired anyway. Goodnight." I said and walked upstairs. Mia was on Emmett's lap as I walked by the living room.

"Mia, come." I snapped my fingers and she stretched, yawned and followed.

"Goodnight Sophia." Emmett called.

"Night Em." I called back and walked in my room to change into my pajamas.

I walked into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth and found that Mia had fallen asleep on her bed. I sighed and turned out the lights and fell fast asleep as I heard Edward play a lullaby that was unfamiliar, but it was soothing and it helped me concentrate on good dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

I was doing my hardest to forget about Duke and I was doing a pretty good job. Camille had called and said that she found Duke wondering in the park as she drove by on her way to camp to counsel 7 year olds. She also said he looked kind of broken. I was sitting reading my Teen Vogue Magazine while Mia was snuggled against me watching me flip the pages. Mia put her paws on different things as I flipped through pages. She put her paw on a one shoulder green dress.

"You like that one?" I cooed. "I like that one too."

"Talking to your dog again?" Emmett asked as he came in from hunting.

"Shut up, I don't criticize you talking to Mr. Snuggles." I chastised.

"That teddy bear is very near and dear to my heart, he deserves to have attention." Emmett said and walked up to him room. "It's okay Mr. Snuggles, no one can replace you." I heard Emmett coo to his bear. I rolled my eyes and giggle to myself. Mia got up on all four and walked over to the other couch and looked out the window. She put her paws up on the window sill and started to bark and growl.

"Who is it Mia?" I asked playfully. I closed my magazine and got up to where she was. I looked out the window and saw Duke walk up to the door with a taxi at the bottom of the driveway. The door bell rang and Mia ran over and barked at the door.

"Who's at the door?" Emmett asked.

"Duke!" I told him.

"Why is Duke at the door?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

"I'll get it." Jasper and Emmett said in unison.

"You won't have to talk to him." Edward said and wrapped his arm around me protectively. I pushed the wrinkles out of my tube top and jean skirt and once Emmett opened the door Mia was in front of them and barking uncontrollably at Duke. She growled and through the cracks of where Jasper and Emmett were standing Duke started to back away. Jasper and Emmett walked outside. It was overcast so not too bad.

"What do you want?" Jasper seethed.

"I want to see Sophia." Duke said.

"Fine you can see her." Emmett said. "But you're not talking to her."

"No I need to talk to her." Duke said as he kept backing away as Mia kept barking and showed her teeth.

"Mia, come." I called as Edward guided me out the door.

She looked back, sneezed and trotted back to me full of pride that she had scared someone away. Mia was always full of sass and I found it adorable in a puppy.

"Sophia, I am so so sorry." Duke apologized.

I didn't answer. "Please say something." He begged

"What do you want me to say?" I asked with no effort. Duke moved to the side to see me clearly as Em and Jasper were blocking his view.

"That you'll forgive me and that you'll take me back." Duke said with little hope in voice.

"Ha, yeah right," Em, Jasper, Edward and I laughed in unison.

Duke's face fell. I handed Edward Mia and I inched closer to Duke. "No, I'm sorry I fell for a two timing ass like you." I spat. "You were probably cheating on me last year when I was here too."

Duke looked to the ground. "You son of a bitch, you were, weren't you!" I accused.

"I'm human Sophia, I can't be perfect." Duke muttered. I was finally close enough to him where he was reachable.

"Why you bastard!" I cursed and raised my balled fist and aimed to punch his mouth. I moved it closer to him and he grabbed it as if he knew it was coming. His features were full of pride.

"I hate you." I spat and kneed him in his groin.

"AWW, FUCK!!" He shouted and got into a crouch. Jasper, Emmett and Edward had their hands over their hands and covered their laughter. Emmett couldn't contain it anymore and he started to point and laugh. Duke composed himself again and raised his hand to slap me. I grabbed it, dug my painted nails in his skin, I hit him again in the groin I took my other hand and grabbed the wrist and flipped him on his back.

Yeah I was human but Dad enlisted me in Karate and kickboxing when I was 15 and 16. Black belt in karate and highest rank in my kickboxing class. How did he think I maintain such a perfect figure?

"Go home Duke, no one wants you here and you'll be sleeping in the rain and street if you don't leave." I told him and Emmett and Jasper walked over and grabbed the kid writhing in pain by the forearms and the taxi driver held the door open for Emmett and Jasper to put Duke in there.

They tossed him in the back seat and Emmett went to get his wallet as the driver slammed the door. I walked over to the driver and grabbed a 50 dollar boll out of my pocket.

"This one's on me." I told Emmett. "Take him straight to the airport." I handed the guy the money. "Here's another 100 for you to personally escort him to the gate to Volterra Italy." I told him and handed him the cash. He looked at me like I was crazy and he nodded, got in the car before I took the money back. Satisfied with myself, I pushed my hair back behind my shoulders and grabbed Mia again.

I continued to walk inside and I sat back down on the couch with Mia and we continued to read my magazine. She laid her head on my left thigh and I held the magazine in front of us. I flipped through pages and we continued where we left off.

***

I was sitting at the couch in the TV room eating Chinese takeout. I had my Areopastel Capri's and a t shirt on with my flip flops on my feet, perched on the coffee table. Content with myself, I buried myself into the couch more and sighed as I took a bite of my sweet and sour chicken. Em, Jazz and Edward were upstairs doing whatever they do and I was just hanging out. The women of the house were out hunting. _Who let to the dogs out? Who let the dogs out?_ I looked at it and it was Jason.

"Hello you have reached Sally's prostitute center? What kind of whore would you like to rent for the night?" I answered.

"Hi Sophia." Jason chuckled.

I giggled, "Hey Jas, what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk the beach tonight." Jason asked.

"That sounds cool." I agreed. Mia started to bark as Alice walked in the back door.

"Mia can come too." Jason added as he laughed from him hearing Mia bark.

"Cool well; let me finish eating my Chinese food and I'll be down in like a half hour." I told him.

"Cool, meet you at the beach?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem, see you later." I told him and hung up

"Who was that?" Alice said silky, looking for gossip.

"Jason Black, he invited me to go for a walk with him." I told her.

"Oh, uh huh." She said inferring way too much.

"It's not like that." I told her.

"Oh uh huh." She said again.

"Seriously!" I told her.

"Right, no I totally believe you." Alice said with a devious smile on her face.

"Look, whatever." I told her "Mia, come. Let's go for a walk." I called and she walked over. I grabbed the leash and hooked her up.

"I'm going to La Push, should be back by… 10." I told Alice.

"Call if you are late." Alice called back.

"Got it." I called and we walked out to the garage.

In the garage were Edward and Emmett along with Jasper. "Where you going all glossy?" Emmett asked as he was wiping his hands on a rag.

"A walk with Jason Black on the beach." I informed. "Everyone is so nosey Geez!"

"Hey all I asked was where you were going." Emmett said defensively.

"So like a date?" Jasper asked.

"If you want to look at it that way." I told him. "I kicked my ex's ass today. I deserve some kind of reward." I told him.

"If you want a reward, just use protection" Emmett said.

Jasper, Edward and I looked at him with disgust on our faces. "You are seriously screwed up in the head." I told him.

"What isn't that what a 17 year old girl thinks of for a reward?" Emmett asked.

We shook our heads and I walked to my car. "We gave you new rims." Jasper pointed out as Mia got in the car.

"What did you do to my baby?!" I asked

"Your rims, they spin now when the car is on." Emmett said.

"Wow, I'm high society, not some pimp." I told them.

"Oh so now she is high society." Jasper said.

"Pinkies up." Emmett cracked and held up his pinky and pretended to drink tea.

I rolled my eyes and got in the car. They kept talking and making fun of me so I honked my horn and Emmett cringed. I laughed and pulled out of the garage. "Wimp!" I yelled as I pulled away and I headed down to La Push.

One I got there, I saw that Jason was the only one there on the beach. I let Mia out of the car, and I grabbed her before she had gotten the chance to run off again like I did when Jason grabbed her. I locked the car and walked over to where Jason was waiting.

"Hey." Jason greeted with a hug.

"Hello." I said a little out of it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing just tired and had a long day of drama." I told him.

"What happen?" He asked.

"Duke showed up on my door step. Long story short I went to punch him, he caught my punch I kicked him in the wrong spot and flipped him on his back." I told him.

"Wow, look at you the next kickboxing kid," Jason nudged and he had his hands in his sweat shirt pockets.

"Yeah well Dad enlisted me in karate and kickboxing." I bragged playfully.

He chuckled. "See when you are werewolf, you just have to claw him and he'll leave you alone forever." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry." I said absent mindedly.

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything?" Jason asked.

"With the Cullens in Forks, the genes were triggered again." I told him,

"Nah I don't mind, I like being all buff and tan." Jason snickered.

I shook my head and smiled. "So how was your day?" I asked.

"Exciting, but I didn't kill my ex, so it wasn't that exciting." Jason joked.

"Oh yeah, what did you do?" I asked as I chuckled.

"I found I am able to phase now." Jason smiled.

"That's great. Congratulations." I told him. "If that is good for you of course." I added quickly.

"No, it's good. I made my Dad's day and my Mom start to get gray hairs from worrying." Jason laughed.

"You know you have done something good when you make your parents cry or sob in my case." I laughed he nodded and agreed.

"So I hear your birthday is tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah, I'm 18 in like 12 hours." I smiled.

"That's good." Jason nodded, "So since I probably won't see you tomorrow, I'll give you your present now." Jason smiled.

"You seriously did not need to get me anything." I told him,

"Well, you'll leave again in August and I figured that I would get you something to remember us bloody Americans." Jason teased.

"Bloody is what the Brits say in England Jason, not Italy." I started to crack up.

"Same continent." He shrugged. Jason handed me a box and I lifted the lid. Inside was nestled a pail and shovel charm and a pair of flippers charm. It went along with the charm bracelet Edward Emmett and Jasper had gotten me since they wouldn't be around for my birthday tomorrow for hunting. **(Charms and outfits are on my profile) **

"This is too much." I said breathless.

"No, it's not. It's on behalf of all the Blacks." He smiled.

"It's the best present ever." I said and hugged him, one handedly as Mia was still there. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." He chuckled. The sun started to set and we sat down with our feet dangling off the dock.

"This is so pretty." I said and Mia laid down and dangled her front paw off the dock.

Jason didn't say anything; he just watched the sun set along with me.

"Look at that, she finally fell asleep." Jason chuckled after a few minutes. "Come on lets walk you back to your car."

"I haven't seen if Lizzy and your Mom in like forever are they still up?" I asked.

"Sure, we can go see them." Jason smiled. "So you have curfew?" He asked.

"10." I told him,

"Perfect." He smiled. I scooped Mia up in my arms and she tossed and turned a little but she was still asleep.

We walked to my car and I out Mia in her carry case and we drove to Jason's house. I saw Lizzy in the window waiting for her big brother to come home and when I pulled up her face light up.

"Sophia!" She called and ran outside.

"Hey Lizzy." I greeted and she gave me a hug.

"Is this your puppy?" She asked as she crouched down to Mia and I had woke her up when we hit the bump in the road.

"Yeah, this is Mia." I told her and she pet her behind the ears.

"Why don't we come inside, it's getting cold." Jason said and I nodded and grabbed my sweat shirt from my car and put it on.

"You wear the coolest clothes." Lizzy said.

"What Jason doesn't take you shopping?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Ha, yeah right in her dreams." Jason boomed as we walked in.

"Well how about I take you shopping Saturday, all on me." I offered.

"Really?!" She said her eyes bright.

"Really, girl's day at the mall." I told her.

"Awesome." She said "Ash is going to flip!"

"Who's spoiling you now?" Renesmee asked

"Me." I called and she turned the corner.

"Oh Sophia, you don't have to take her shopping." She said.

"No I want to." I reassured

"I'll pick her up Saturday at 10." I told her as we gave each other hugs.

"Happy Birthday dear." She said.

"Oh thank you for the presents too." I smiled.

"No problem." She smiled and we lead me over to the couch.

"How are you parents?" She asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Dad since the end of May and Mom since last week." I told her.

"I'm very sorry. It must be nerve racking to know your parents are out there in the world without you." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah well I have the Cullens and they are very, very good to me." I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." She smiled.

***

When I had looked at the clock it was already 10:15 pm. "Oh, I have to go. I'm already late." I told them.

"Okay bye Sophia, good to see you again," Renesmee smiled.

"You too. I'll pick Lizzy up at 10." I reminded.

"Okay." She smiled and Jason walked me out.

"You are seriously going to take my sister out to the mall?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need another shopping spree with someone else besides my aunts." I laughed.

"Well, I'll see you later." Jason smiled.

"Yeah. Talk to you later." I smiled and I had Mia get into the car.

Jason came close to me and he went to make a move but I stepped aside and dodged it. "Jason, I can't." I told him.

It took him a few seconds to speak. "Right, just got out of a relationship. Sorry." Jason apologized

"It's fine, I'll see you later." I told him and got into the car and drove away. I grabbed my phone and called Alice.

"Sophia, where are you?" Alice asked,

"On my way home, sorry I lost track of time." I apologized.

"Fine, as long as you are coming home." She settled and hung up.

I made a sharp turn and pulled into the driveway. I grabbed Mia and walked to the garage door. In the door was a dent in the shape of a wrench. Oh no, what happen? I opened the garage and Emmett, Jasper were staring at Edward.

"What happen to the door?" I asked as I saw the wrench on the floor and a screw driver bent in half in Edward's hands.

"Edward got a little…. Carried away with his anger he was feeling." Jasper said suddenly.

"Let me feel the pain of loss Jasper I hate your mood control." Edward growled.

"Soph, you should go. This isn't going to be pretty." Emmett said and I ran out of the garage. I heard something break in half.

"Dude, she isn't yours. Get over it." Emmett chastised.

_What did he mean she wasn't his?_ Who was _she_?

I walked inside and it looked like everyone was doing their own thing so I let Alice know I was home and went to bed.

***Friday (Sophia's b-day) ***

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sophia, happy birthday to you!" People sang. It was more than one, I knew that much. But I was asleep in my bed when they came in singing and woke me up. Today I would be 18. I sat up and I saw that there was Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and Esme.

"Make a wish dear!" Esme smiled and held out a small cupcake. I smiled, closed my eyes and wished that this summer would get better as Duke faded out of my life and Mom and Dad came home safely. I blew the candle out and Rosalie and Alice clapped.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone said again.

"Thank you guys." I smiled.

"Mia is downstairs and asleep on the couch." Rosalie smiled as I looked around for her.

"Now we can do whatever you want to do, now that the men are gone." Alice smiled.

"Well, not shopping, I'm going tomorrow." I told her.

"Aw, come on please!!!" Alice begged.

"Alice, her birthday, her wishes, our commands." Rosalie chastised.

"Why don't we hang out by the pool? It's supposed to be sunny." I told them.

"That's fine with me." Esme smiled.

"That's cool." Rosalie shrugged.

"I'll get changed." I smiled.

"See you down there." Rosalie said and they walked out of my room as Alice pouted.

I changed into my pink and black splattered bikini and grabbed my towel and sunglasses. I slipped on my sunglasses and walked downstairs to the pool. For breakfast I ate my cupcake against Esme's wishes but then Rosalie reminded her that it was my birthday and I could do what I wanted.

"So I think we should go to a bar or something." Alice said, "To celebrate of course." She added.

"That's when I'm twenty one." I laughed as we lay out on the lawn chair. Rosalie chuckled and I sat up to take a sip of my lemonade and glanced over to Rosalie Alice who were in their bikinis and Esme who was in her one piece. Of course they were sparkling uncontrollably.

"So you and Jason, what the scoop on you two?" Rosalie turned her head slightly as she was the closest on. I squinted behind my sunglasses and I looked to the sun.

"We are just friends; though he has made it clear he wants to see if there's more." I told them.

"How?" Alice asked.

"He tried to kiss me goodnight last night." I told them.

"Aw how sweet." Esme smiled.

"Yeah, he is but it can't happen." I agreed.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Caius will have a complete fit if he found was dating a werewolf, he would exterminate all of the wolves of La Push, retired or active. _All _of them."

"She's got a point." Rosalie agreed.

"I have a question for all of you, and I want the truth." I told them,

"Shoot." Esme encouraged.

"No, we can't answer that." Alice said as she looked for what I was going to ask.

"Why not!" I shouted. "It's been eating me up all night; I had nightmares about it Alice!"

"What is it?" Rosalie asked cutting in.

"Why was Edward so pissed when I walked in the garage last night when I came home and when I walked away, Emmett was like _Dude, she isn't yours._"

"We're not at liberty to say." Esme answered.

"All I want to know is who is she who isn't Edward's?" I asked.

"I have no clue." Rosalie said,

"Right." I said in disbelief. I let the subject drop, not wanting to fight on my birthday. I sat on the edge of the pool looking in the clear blue water.

"Heads up!" Alice called as she jumped into the pool. She did a cannon ball into the pool and she made a huge splash, she got me wet and I'm pretty sure she got Rosalie's hair wet.

"She got my hair wet!!!" Rosalie screeched and grabbed her towel and tried to dry her hair. Esme and I laughed. Now that I was wet, I slide in the pool and submerged myself with the cool blue water that fill the concrete pit.

I don't know why, but I felt like crying. Between the stress of Duke and the other half of me that knows that Emmett was talking about me last night when I overheard them.

"Sweetie, don't let it get to you." Esme said as Rosalie and Alice went out to get the food I we had ordered.

"But I can't help but think that's it's me." I whined.

"And what if it was?" She asked.

"That's the problem, part of me wishes it was me." I told her.

"Oh sweetie, I don't know what to tell you. It's between you and Edward." Esme said softly and took me in her arms.

"We're back." Rosalie called from the front door. I smelled the buffalo salad wrap I had ordered and it was mouthwatering.

"Thanks again for picking it up." I told them, composing my features quickly.

We sat down and watched The Valentine's Day Movie. We laughed and laughed but there was about a hour left when the guys came home from hunting.

"Happy birthday!" Carlisle smiled as he walked in and sat next to Esme.

"Thank you Carlisle." I smiled and Alice hit play again once everyone was settled. I found Edward had come to sit next to me and I mindlessly propped myself up against his cold rock hard body. The last thing I remember was darkness capturing me as I slowly fell asleep and Edward carrying me up to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up around 8:30 and found that Edward wasn't there like he was when he had taken me upstairs last night. I shook it off and got a shower, shaved and dressed into my Nike active pants, tank top and cardigan. I grabbed my GUESS earrings and Volturi necklace. I slid on my silver bracelet and my flip flops. I walked down stairs to the sound of guns being shot. I looked into the TV Room and it was Jasper and Emmett playing Halo. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and the Cocoa Pebbles. I added some milk and I walked into the music room. In there, Edward was playing the piano and he was playing something modern, something I recognized. It was _my_ music.

"Are you playing my music?" I asked.

"Yes, you left a paper in here when you ditched me." Edward smirked.

"Which one?" I asked.

"You titled it Fearless." Edward informed.

"Oh, I finished that one." I told him.

"Really, can I hear it, please?" Edward pleaded.

"Why do you want to hear me play so badly?!" I asked.

"Because I just do!" Edward said. "Please." He begged and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"You know I am growing immune to them. Mia has me all set up for it." I told him chuckling.

"Please, I won't bug you ever again." Edward promised.

"Yeah right." I laughed.

"Please, please, please, please?" Edward begged immaturely.

"Fine." I said as I took a mouthful of cereal.

I grabbed my guitar from the corner where it stood on the stand and I grabbed the music. I place my hands on the neck and moved my fingers up and down the strings.

"There's something' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah."

"We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you."

"And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless."

"So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory."

"And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless."

"Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something', it's fearless."

"And I don't know how it gets better than this  
you take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
and I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless."

I finished the song and Edward clapped and smiled. "That was really good Sophia, your voice is amazing."

"Thanks, I'm working on a new one." I told him.

_Who let the dogs out, who let the dogs out?_ "Hello Jason." I answered.

"Hey, you're still coming right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, why? What time is it?" I asked.

"9:45." He answered.

"Oh yeah sorry, I was eating breakfast. I'll leave right now." I told him and hung up.

"I got to go." I told him. "See you later."

I walked out and grabbed my Burberry purse. I zapped my car unlocked and drove to La Push. I parked out on the street and walked up to the door.

"Hey Sophia." Lizzy answered.

"What's up girl?" I asked.

"Nothing." She sighed.

"You wearing flip flop right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Mani Pedi after lunch scheduled at Star's Nails." I smiled.

"No way!" She smiled.

"Let's go." I smiled

We got in the car and I put my sunglasses down on my face was we drove into Seattle.

"We're going to this Mall?!" She asked.

"What's wrong with this mall?" I asked. In this mall all its store was expensive. Everything was over 50 dollars.

"This is just expensive." She gaped.

"So, you're worth it." I smiled and we walked into the main entrance.

"Okay so what don't you have that everyone else does?" I asked.

"Uggs, Juicy, Prada, Gucci, everything." She frowned.

"Let's start at Ugg Australia." I smiled. We walked in and she walked right to the boots.

"You're going to need the conditioner." I told her as we checked out. She had gotten a pair of Chestnut Marble Tall Uggs. I got myself a ruffle crop vest that was gold and chestnut Tasman.

"Where to next?" Lizzy asked.

"Juicy Couture." I smiled.

She found a pink and white 'choose juicy't –shirt and pink workout pants with sunglasses. I found Mia another dog bed for Italy, a purple and yellow 'choose juicy' t-shirt, and a juicy couture stuff animal dog with an outfit on and a few other things

"Wow, you bought a lot." Lizzy said absent mindedly as I put my things up on the counter.

"Well, when you have unlimited funds from people over 2000 years old, you tend to do that." I laughed

"Wow." She said breathless.

"How about a little lunch?" I asked when we finished walking in and out of stores like Gucci and Armani

"Sure." She smiled. We walked out to the car and went to Pei Wei restaurant.

"So any men in your life?" I asked as I took a sip of my soup.

"No not really." She shrugged.

"None?" I asked. "I find that hard to believe." I smiled.

"There isn't, with Jason being wolf and Mom battling cancer, there isn't much time for myself. Jason is out running patrol, Dad is working, being in charge of the pack since Sam has run off somewhere, and he is taking care of Mom. I'm looking after Mom while he is doing everything." She explained and took a sip of her soda.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." I told her sympathetically.

"What about you, you and my brother seem to be close." She pointed out.

"We've been best friends since I was 6 and he was 3, so you could say that." I agreed.

"No I mean like close." She added.

"No, not that way. I can't go that way. All the wolves will be killed if I did." I told her

"Oh right, Caius." She nodded.

"That and my life is complicated enough as is." I smiled and finished up.

"You ready?" She asked as she saw I was done,

"Let's hit it." I said and we walked out to the car.

I drove over to the salon and she was taken back and she got a manicure and pedicure of a peach fuzz color. I was feeling dangerous and black, so I got a black paint job on my fingers with white music staff design and black polish and silver finish on the toes. Over all, Lizzy cost me around 732 dollars, the cheapest I have ever spent on someone. I bought around 1,262 dollars, and that wasn't too bad, but I've spent more.

"Thanks again for everything." Lizzy said as I dropped her off.

"No problem at all, we should do this every time I come for the summer." I smiled.

"Defiantly." She smiled and walked into the house. I pulled away and drove to the Cullens.

"I'm home." I called as I struggled through the door with my bags.

"Hello sweetheart, have fun with Lizzy Black?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, we spent a lot of money." I smiled.

"Good, all on Aro I hope." Carlisle laughed.

"Of course." I smiled and Emmett and Jasper grabbed my bags and took them to my room.

"Mia has been walked, feed and bathed." Edward smiled.

"Thank you." I told them and walked into the kitchen. I saw that it was 6 o'clock and I wasn't hungry, surprisingly.

"I'm going to go for a run; did anyone want to run at a human pace with me?" I asked.

"No thanks." Esme and Rosalie said.

"I'll catch up with you." Edward nodded. I hesitantly nodded and walked upstairs to change into my juicy jogging outfit. I threw my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my sneakers, sport wrap carrying case that I attach to my arm and listen to my iPhone.

"I'm out." I called and shut the front door and walked to the end of the drive way. I started to break out in a light jog and then started to run.

I started to think to myself, was Edward falling for me? But the big question was, was I falling for Edward? His pale abs is a huge turn on especially when he walked out of the pool this morning. No, be wasn't as built as Emmett but I couldn't see anyone being as buff as Emmett. I had looked out my window to see how cloudy it would be and I saw Edward walking out of the pool. It wasn't only his looks that killed and pierced the heart until it gushed of pure joy, he had character to him. He was sometimes annoying but that was just him. He'd been alone too long. He was like what 120-130? He only had to girlfriends, the first one is probably like 40 years old by now or even older, but then Lilly, the family shooed away. He needed a mate, and given the chance I would like to try and change that status. But I was in no rush if he didn't ask first. I had Mom and Dad and the newborn outbreak to think about.

It's about halfway through the summer and I haven't heard a thing from either of them. Some teens would say that's the best thing to happen to them if they hadn't heard from their parents in weeks, but I was an only child, Mom and Dad were my best friends until a certain point and them not calling was kind of killing my summer, along with the hurt and betrayal from other things.

Very few cars came by but when they did I got a few ogling eyes. "Sophia." A man called from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. It was Edward. He was dressed in all Nike gear, Nike black running shorts, Nike black running shirt, Nike running sneakers, and Nike sunglasses. He also had the iPod sports wrap on his arm.

"Hey." I greeted coolly.

"What's up?" He asked and we started to jog at the same pace.

"Nothing, just the sky." I shrugged. "What about you?"

"Nothing much." He smiled his crooked smile.

We jogged in silence for a little bit until I just busted out and said it, "When I came home from walking Mia at the beach and you were angry, Emmett said, 'dude she's not yours.' Who is she?" I asked.

Edward looked at me shocked. "You did a great job hiding that you heard it." Edward said.

"Just answer the question, it's been bugging me." I begged.

He didn't answer, "She was you, you were driving home, and thinking about how Jason tried to kiss you, it pissed me off and I threw the wrench at the door."

"So you were jealous?" I asked.

"You could say that." Edward agreed.

"Why?" I asked.

"To be honest, I don't know why." Edward said serious.

"Right." I nodded and jumped over a huge rock that was in my way. I waited for him to catch up.

"You're so graceful when you jump." Edward mused.

"Me graceful, no way." I laughed.

"Well if you won't take graceful then beautiful." Edward complimented.

"No way am I beautiful either." I shook my head.

"You don't give yourself much credit." Edward pointed out

"It's true. I depend on my makeup and clothes to make me look 'pretty'" I told him,

Edward stopped right in his tracks. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." I said and he took my hand and pulled me to him.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Inside and out, Sophia, if you seriously think that you're not beautiful, you are sadly mistaken." Edward smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face.

"Edward." I whispered.

"You feel it too don't you." He inferred.

I nodded and he moved his head toward mine and his lips brushed up against mine, it was the most magical thing I had ever felt in my whole entire life

**I am debating whether or not to finish this story, I feel like there is no one out there reading it. So review to let me know if youre reading. I mean 4 reviews, that's really bad and but the 7****th**** chapter to the other story, I had like 20 reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward and I walked home the rest of the way holding hands and just sharing bliss that we were together. We came in through the front door and again everyone was sitting in the living room. Edward squeezed my hand and we turned the corner walked into the living room.

"We're back." Edward called.

"How was your run?..." Esme trailed and examined our intertwined hands.

"Perfect, absolutely… perfect." I sighed.

"Uh so you two are…" Emmett said. Everyone was stunned when Edward and I nodded.

"That wasn't the way I saw it." Alice said pointing to our hands.

"Alice." Jasper shushed

"You were supposed to break your leg on the rock, that's why we sent Edward." Alice said.

"Glad to see you were so worried about me breaking a leg over a rock." I said.

"She jumped over it, I was already to catch her." Edward nodded.

"Awesome, little Eddie really isn't gay." Emmett smiled.

"Oh that's right, you are gay. I forgot." I smiled.

"Shut up." Edward smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to get a jump in the pool to get cooled off." I told them and Edward let go of my hand so I could change into my swim suit. I changed into my navy blue and white Pokka dot bikini. I walked out to the patio and found Edward already in the water in a Nike swim suit.

"Since when are you a Nike guy?" I asked.

"Since Alice let me go free reign in the athletics department when we went shopping." Edward chuckled.

"I always found you more of an Adidas person." I smiled I walked over to the edge and sat down and let my feet dangle in the water.

"Come all the way in." Edward smirked.

"Not yet." I smiled. He swan over and he started to tickle my feet.

I started to crack up. "No, not yet." I laughed. He pulled my feet and I slipped in the pool and his strong arms caught me.

"You are horrible." I said once I came up from the water.

"But you love me anyway." Edward cooed. There were barks coming from the door and Mia came running into the pool, but stopped when she got to the water's edge.

"You coming in Mia?" I cooed.

She growled at her reflection in the water. "Watch this." Edward smiled and let me go.

"Come here Mia." He cooed and she looked at him. He waited a few seconds. He put his hands up and splashed her with water.

"EDWARD!" I chastised. Mia start to whimper and she walked to the door and started to scratch at the door.

"Aw baby, what happen?" Esme cooed. I pointed to Edward as Esme looked at us.

Esme smiled and grabbed a towel from the table to dry Mia off.

"I can't believe you did that to her." I shook my head.

"That dog is so spoiled she needed to be taught a lesson." Edward said.

"How was that a lesson?" I laughed.

"I don't know." Edward said honestly.

"You owe her." I laughed.

"Yeah, okay. I saved her from that crazy lady at the pet store." Edward chuckled. I shook my head. "So how about we go out tomorrow night for breakfast and we can hang out for the rest of the day." Edward offered.

"Breakfast sounds nice." I smiled and he pulled me to him.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" He asked.

"I think we had a whole conversation on my looks once already today." I smiled.

"Good, as long as you know you are beautiful." Edward cooed and kissed my lips tenderly.

---

Edward and I were watching a movie in my room so just in case I fell asleep I would be in my bed. WE were watching Muppets Take Manhattan and I had no clue why.

"Why are we watching this again?" I asked.

"I'm not paying attention." Edward said as he twirled a piece of my hair around his finger. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Sleep Sophia, you had a long day." Edward cooed.

"I'm not tired." I yawned.

Edward chuckled and he pulled me close to him. He wrapped me in his arms and I laid my head on his chest. He traced shapes on my back and hummed my song to me, my fearless song. I soon fell asleep in Edward's arms. Nothing could break this, Or at least that's what I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up in Edward's arms just felt so… right. The room was dark but the clock read 8:30 am.

"Good Morning." Edward cooed.

"You stayed?" I asked.

"Yeah, I left a few times but I came back." He smiled.

"Are we still going out for breakfast?" I asked.

"As soon as you are done getting showered and ready." Edward smiled. I sat up and rubbed my eyes awake. I inhaled a huge breath and looked outside.

"Ew, it's raining." I pointed out.

"Welcome to Forks." Edward smiled.

I got up and looked through my closet, I heard Edward get up and he put his hands on my waist.

"I'll be downstairs." He cooed and kissed my cheek good morning.

I grabbed a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans, a low cut tank top and a leather jacket. I was going for a punk glam look.** (Every outfit is on my profile and I love this outfit, look at it!!!) **I added some lip gloss, glittery eyeliner, a gray eye shadow and blush. I put on my mid calf boots and tucked them in, my Volturi necklace, my mother daughter ring and a pair of diamond earrings. I blow dried my hair and scrunched it and grabbed my leather hobo bag and walked downstairs.

"Wow, look at you." Alice commented "All punk with the right amount of glam. I give it a ten." She smiled.

"I give it about a 9." Rosalie smiled.

"And I give it a 110." Edward said from the kitchen

"Good Morning." I greeted again and he pecked my lips.

"Okay enough of that." Emmett said acidly.

"What's got you on edge?" I asked.

"Nothing." Emmett grumbled

"What Rosalie didn't fuck you last night?" Jasper asked.

"Shut up." Rosalie chastised.

"Whatever lets go." I smiled. Edward nodded and grabbed his keys. We walked out to the car and he drove off. Once we got there the hostess seated us and Edward sat at one side of the booth and I at the other.

"How did you sleep?" Edward asked.

"Not great." I sighed as I took a sip of coffee the waitress had brought me.

"That's what it looked like. I was afraid if I woke you up, you wouldn't fall asleep again so I stood by waiting." Edward explained.

"I hate how I have no privacy in my own head." I muttered.

"Yeah well you should have your mother's power." He smiled.

"Yeah, I wish." I huffed. And pushed my hair out of my eyes

Edward examined my face and then his eyes drifted to my necklace. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, just looking at your necklace." Edward said still looking at it.

"Is there something wrong with it?" I asked.

"No, just thinking how good you would look with a Cullen crest instead of a Volturi crest." He smiled.

"I don't know, I like the whole endless funds and big huge castle." I teased.

"I'll build you a castle." Edward smiled "And I have the money too." Edward smiled.

"You spoil me." I smiled.

"You deserve it."

"Honestly, what do you see in me?" I asked. "Nothing you say I will take offense too." I added quickly.

"Like I told you when we were running, you are beautiful inside and out, better than anyone who I have ever dated." Edward answered. "You're special to me and my family." He said

The waitress brought over my chocolate chip pancakes and Edward's short stack of pancakes that I would eventually eat for him.

I cut up my pancakes and drizzled some chocolate sauce over top. Edward chuckled and shook his head as I took a bite. I smiled as I chewed and he smiled back. I couldn't help but notice that Edward had a few things eating at him and I didn't know what.

"What are you thinking?" I asked and took a sip of Edward's orange juice.

"Nothing important." Edward said trying to get me off the topic.

Edward took his fork and cut down on the pancake. He stabbed the piece and held the fork out to me to eat it. I took it playfully and he laughed. "It's never a dull moment with you." He smiled.

"Yeah well, I do what I can." I joked.

***

It had been a week since Edward and I had gotten together and today was rainy and cloudy. We walked around Seattle, holding hands, up and down the streets, glistened with rain; it was amazing how beautiful rain made streets when it rained. There were almost no one on the streets, of course part of it was that it was raining and there was no sun.

"Sophia, there's something I need to tell you." Edward said as we stopped at a corner.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

_Another summer day Has come and gone away In Paris and Rome But I wanna go home Mmmmmmmm._It was Mom calling.

"Wait hold that thought, Mom is calling and I really have to take this." I told him and he nodded.

"Mom." I greeted

"Hi sweetie." She greeted.

"Are you okay, is Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dad's still away but I called to see if you wanted to come home. I'm in Italy for a day or two." She said enthusiastically.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, the jet is waiting for you at the airport." She said and I could tell she was grinning uncontrollably.

"Uh sure… I'll see you in a few hours." I said with confusion. The line went dead and I looked at Edward.

"You are seriously leaving?" He asked.

"Well, when Mom says jump all you say is how high." I told him. He chuckled and we walked back to the car.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as we got out of the rain and back into his car.

"Uh, it's not important right now, when you come back we will talk about it." Edward said as he drove to the airport.

"Are you sure, you seemed like you wanted to talk about it in the car." I asked

"Positive, it can wait." He nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back in a couple days." I told Edward and he kissed my lips.

"I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." I said and walked into the airport. I looked back and Edward blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it. He smiled and when I was out of site, I assumed he left to go back to Forks.

On the plane I slept most of the way. I was so tired, Edward and I stayed up all night and I think I got about 3 hours of sleep.

"Miss Sophia, we have arrived." The flight attendant said as she woke me up. I looked at the clock and it was 7pm.

"Oh, thank you." I whispered as I was fully awake. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the airport. There, Santiago was waiting for me.

"Hello Santiago." I greeted and he gave me a hug.

"Hello Sophia, nice to see you again." He smiled.

"You too." I smiled.

"Having a nice time in America this summer?" He asked.

"Amazing time." I smiled and I got in up front.

The ride was short and I was home in no time.

"Hello Sophia." Gianna greeted.

"Hello Gianna." I smiled.

"So Mom is here?" I asked

"Yep, she's out in the garden." Gianna smiled.

"Thanks Gianna." I said and walked out to the garden.

There mom sat on the bench watching over the city around her. She wore a Gucci orange, gray, blue, and black dress. It was so ugly.

"Hey Mom." I greeted.

"Hi Sweet heart." She greeted and gave me a huge hug.

"So why am I here again?" I asked.

"To spend time with your mother is that so bad?" She asked.

"No, it's not." I told her. "But can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked.

"You don't like it?" She asked.

"No Mom you look like the Native American tribes threw up on you." I told her.

"Well then." She said with a smile. "What are you wearing?" She asked.

"A cute outfit that hasn't been puked on." I retorted. I even got Edward and Alice's approval on it.

Mom and I sat down and she pulled me close. "Happy Belated Birthday." She muttered.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"I'm glad you're home Mom." I told her,

"It's good to be home, even if I just have little time, I still have to leave." Mom reminded.

"Whatever, as long as you're home and safe." I told her.

"Honey can you do me a favor, in my closet there is a box labeled with your name on it, can you bring it to me." She asked.

"Uh sure." I said as the question was unexpected.

I got up off the couch and walked toward her room. Her bed was perfectly made because she didn't sleep obviously. I spread open her closet doors and scanned the closet contents. There was a box labeled Sophia at the tippy top. I grabbed it and suddenly I lost my footing and I fell over. The boxes came tumbling on me and all of the boxes still had their contents in them except for one small shoe box, there was a pair of tickets and pictures scattered everywhere. I gathered myself together and picked up the tickets and pictures. One picture stood out. It was a picture of Mom when she was human and a bronze haired god; he was Edward, _My Edward_


	10. Chapter 10

_My first girlfriend was human and we thought we would be together forever. She loved me more then I deserved. She wanted to give her soul up just for me, so she could be with me forever, she wanted immortality too…But I wouldn't allow it. Her 18__th__ birthday, she got a paper cut when she opened her presents…Jasper attacked her because of the blood coming from the cut. The year before, when we first started dating, she played baseball with us, like what we do every once in a while…Well a coven of vampires got a hold of her scent and went after her. Anyway, long story short, the vampire bit her, but I got there in time to suck the venom from her and have her still be human. To this day she still has the crescent shape mark on her wrist._

My Edward, wasn't just mine, he was my mother's at one point… That was just gross in my book. I put the rest of the pictures in the box and shoved the one picture in my back pocket. I grabbed the box and ran back down stairs.

"Here Mom, I think I'm going to go back upstairs and go to bed, I feel a little sick and tired." I told her.

"Alright, but before you go back to America, I want to go over this stuff with you." Mom smiled and took my hand and kissed it.

"Goodnight." I told her and went up to my room.

I flipped the laptop screen open and quickly requested a chat with Edward Cullen.

"Hello Darling." Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"Hello." I said acidly.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Could you come to Italy, like now?" I asked.

"But a flight takes a day to book and like 10 hours to fly." Edward said.

"I'll call Uncle Derek." I told him.

"Uh, okay?" Edward said and I shut off the conversation

"Hello, this is Derek." He answered.

"Uncle Derek." I said

"Hello Sophia, what do I owe to this unexpected call?" He asked

"I need a quick favor." I told him scared to whether he would actually agree to this.

"Anything." He said and I could tell he was smiling.

"I need you to transport Edward Cullen to outside the castle, but in the gates." I told him.

"Edward Cullen, why would you need him to be in Italy?" He asked.

"He uh is needed in the castle and Gianna is on vacation and no one knows how to do her job except Edward, so we are asking you to transport him here." I told him.

"Well, sure I guess is that it?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I told him.

"Okay I'll get him when we hang up." He said.

"Well wait like 2 minutes." I told him.

"Okay?" He said suspicious.

"Thanks Uncle Derek." I told him and hung up. I requested another v-chat with Edward and told him to climb my balcony.

I sat out on the balcony and waited for Edward to be transported. It took about all of 4 minutes for Edward to appear in the lawn my balcony looked over.

"Up here." I called and waved. He nodded and gave himself leeway before jumping to meet me.

"What's up buttercup?" Edward smiled and put his hands toward my lower back. What was unfair was now I had a bias for Edward now that I knew he once loved my mother. He felt the picture in my pocket and I waited for him to fish it out.

He did as what was expected and took out the picture. He tore away from me to look at it. He opened the fold from where I had folded it. He gasped.

"Care to explain?" I asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"There's nothing to explain." Edward said his voice full of sorrow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, "Do you know how gross to me this is?" I yelled.

He walked over toward my room and shut the French doors so we were outside

"I didn't tell you because I loved you too much to fight like this." Edward said. "I was going to tell you, but you were leaving to come here."

"Don't give me this." I told him. "If you loved me, you would have been honest!" I said my voice rising as my anger increased.

"Does Bella know we are dating?" He asked.

"No, she doesn't know we _were _dating." I told him, my hands on my hips.

"Were?" He gulped.

"Edward, I can't do us, when your past has intertwined with my present." I told him.

"Don't think of it that way." He begged.

"What am I supposed to think Edward, please enlighten me?!" I told him, my hands in the air.

"Look I didn't know how to tell you, but when you think about it, human Bella and vampire Bella are two really people." Edward tried to make the subject brighter when he was making it worse and my blood pressure rise.

"Look, I'll be back to America to get my things, I'm spending the rest of my summer in Italy." I told him,

"Don't do this." Edward begged.

"What do you want me to do?!"

"I want you to forget about this. Bella was my past. No feelings what so ever, it's just you!" Edward grasped my shoulders and he forcefully kissed my lips, reassuring me that it was just me. I started to kiss back, because Edward's kisses were so intoxicating. My arms wound themselves around his neck, I had suddenly forgotten about what we were fighting about until someone had opened the doors to the balcony.

"SOPHIA ROSE!" Mom's voice shrieked.

"Mom." I gasped as Edward let me go and turned me around.

"Bella." He gasped at the same time.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"Uh, we were fighting." I told her.

"Yeah, not fighting verbally I see." Mom said. "Edward can you wait down stairs in the lobby?"She asked grossed out.

"That'd be a good idea." Edward agreed and passed Mom and down the stairs.

"Explain, now!" She commanded her voice hard.

"We were dating in Forks but it was only for like a week." I started. "I came back here to see you and then I tipped the boxes over when I grabbed the box you wanted me to get. Nothing fell out except the shoe box that had all of the pictures and the tickets in them. I found the picture and I told Edward to come to Italy. I had Uncle Derek transport Edward and then we were fighting out on the balcony; we kissed and it made me forget what we were fighting about and then you showed up." I finished.

"Well, I need two sides of the story." Mom concluded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whined.

"I didn't think you would ever need to know." She said drained.

"Well, congratulations, you didn't win. I found I'm dating my mother's ex boyfriend!" I yelled as I stood on my bed making me look superior.

"I didn't sign up for this conflict Sophia!" Mom yelled.

"You know what, I think you did." I told her. "You like to make my life a living hell."

"How I haven't been around you on a daily bases for 2 months?!" She yelled.

"Exactly. Who's all seen Dad?!" I asked. "Shall we count?"

She didn't speak, "Exactly everyone except for me!" I yelled.

"I'm leaving to go back to America to get my stuff." I told her. "I'll be back by tomorrow night at the latest." I told her.

I walked down to the end of the hallway where the painting of Carlisle was hanging; I made a sound of acid and walked down stairs to the lobby where Edward was sitting against the wall.

"See you at your next census." I told him and walked out to the garage and took the silver Audi cope to the private jet hanger,

Edward's POV

I heard the whole thing. I screwed up the relationship between the Cullens and the Volturi. My family wasn't safe anymore. We were always under the protection of the Volturi. She didn't want anything to do with her mother nor me. Yes, our relationship was short but it was the best one I ever had since Bella, and not even Bella could measure up to Sophia.

I was sitting in the lobby waiting for the final answer of whether or not I would be allowed to be with Sophia. I would be her second hard break up since her parents took away her stuffed puppy that was lacking stuffing in the legs and paws since she was 3. Duke had crushed her when she saw him cheating. When he showed up on the Cullen doorstep she had a tiny narrow brain wave of taking him back.

I heard Sophia walked down to the end of the hallway where the painting of Carlisle hung. She spat at it and walked toward the stairs. She soon came into view and spoke, "See you at your next census." She walked passed me and walked out to the garage. I heard tires squeal away and there for I knew the wrath of an angry mother was coming my way.

"So what do we do now?" I heard Bella asked as she stood in front of me.

"You guess is as good as mine." I told her.

"Go after her." Bella said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously." She nodded. "You'll have to take commercial airlines; she probably took the Volturi jet." Bella informed. "You make anyone happy, you make her happy especially. She'll be tough but you'll get her." She encouraged.

"Thank you; you don't know how much she means to me." I told her I headed for the door.

"Oh and Edward." Bella called I turned around. "Don't hurt her like you did to me, let her make the decision, don't force." Bella warned.

"Promise." I winked and ran to the airport.

Sophia's POV

Thank the lord, a pilot was available and was able to take me. **

"Miss Sophia, we will be landing in 5 minutes." One of the attendants announced,

"Thank you." I said

The plane landed and I told them that I would be back for it in about 5 hours. That's all I needed. I found my way to my car and drove to Forks.

I pulled into the driveway and pulled my hood up on my hoodie as it was pouring rain. I ran into the house and took off my jacket.

"Is Edward with you?" Esme smiled.

"No." I told her unhappily and ran upstairs to my room.

I packed my 3 suitcases of shoes and packed the rest. It took me about 3 hours. The door was locked so no one was going to be disturbing me.

"Mia!" I called as I came in from putting my 24/25 of my suitcases in the car

I heard her bark and someone say, "Come here puppy." It sounded a lot like Edward. "All I want is my Mia, no one else." I called to the empty hallway.

Mia barked and growled, but she wasn't in danger, she was protecting herself. "Mia, come here puppy." I called.

I followed the barks and growls till I found she was in Edward's room hidden under his desk. He was on all fours trying to louver her out.

"What did you do to Mia?" I snarled.

"Nothing, I found her like this," Edward said. She kept barking and growling at him. I walked over to him and looked under the desk.

"Hi baby girl, it's time to go home to Italy." I told her. She tilted her head as if I had three heads and I out my hands out and she walked toward my hands. I grabbed her and got up and walked back to my room and didn't speak a word to Edward.

"Sophia, you can't leave like this." Edward said as I put Sophia in her carrying case and grabbed my purse and my last suitcase.

"I can and I will." I told him. "There is nothing left. Edward it's too weird." I told him

"No, it will if you let it be." Edward said.

"Don't Edward, we've tired and it got screwed up." I told him.

"I'll see you later." I told him and I walked out to my car and drove away.

*September* *war is over*

I haven't talked to Edward or the Cullens since then. Mom still keeps tabs on them but I don't bother to ask her for an update. Everyone is home safe and Aro didn't kill my Mia, he thought she was sweet and thought it was a good idea for me to keep her around if that's what made me happy.

Around the end of July I was changed into a vampire and I have the gift to make or break love. It's kind of like cupid, but I can't take two complete strangers and make them love each other, I had to take two people who knew or knows each other and then I could make them love each other. I could break a relationship and that came to my advantage as I worked for revenge for Duke. He was going through girls like water, but he had a good one, a keeper. I killed that one about 3 months into the relationship. It was amazing to see the girl Lillian spill water all over him and his pants, so it looked like he wet himself.

Camille and I are still best friends and she knows about vampires. Aro isn't happy about it at all and destines her to be one of us. Camille thinks it's cool but when I sat down with her and told her that it wasn't so cool when you had no one to spend eternity with. She was so certain that Edward and I were meant for each other and if that didn't happen then I would find someone. So I was destined to be forever 18.

"Soph, Camille is here for the first day of school." Mom called through the door.

"I'm coming!" I spat at her. I still hadn't forgiven her for not telling me.

"Okay Sophia this is really starting to get old. Give it a rest." She called. "Edward wants to be with you and make it work; you're the one pushing him away."

"Shut up; tell Camille I'll meet her in the car." I told her. Mom groaned and I jumped from my balcony to the garage.

"You need to straighten up Sophia Rose; I am sick of you and your mother fighting." Dad said and he stood outside the garage,

"Says the man who wouldn't take a break shifts like the rest of the family to come see his daughter." I told him. "Dad, don't even try to make peace because you are as guilty as she is!" I walked into the garage and Camille was already waiting in my car. I got in and the garage door opened wide and I threw the car into reverse and spun out of the garage. **(It's what 'Edward' did in the movie twilight when the frat boys were about to rape Bella)**

"You are really harsh on your parents you know." Camille said,

"They deserve it." I told her and swerved to miss a trash can that was blowing around in the street.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is if you keep on pushing them away, all you're going to end up with is just me." Camille said.

"And that's all I need." I told her as I parked in my parking spot.

"Sophia." Someone called from behind me. I turned and it was Aunt Alice.

"Can I help you?" I asked as Camille and I were walking over to her.

"I came to see how you were, and obviously you're dead." Alice smiled.

"Look, I have to get to homeroom." I told her, as I was about to walked away she was right in front of me.  
"You can be mad at Edward all you want but don't take it out on the rest of the family." Alice said. "We are the same damn way we were when we left Bella, and fuck it all, I'm sick of it." Alice cursed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this now, I have issues with other things right now." I told her. "But the worst part is you all knew, you all knew we were starting to date, you knew he dated my mother and none of you dropped a damn hint or warned me, hell, I asked about it! Damn it now do you see why I haven't talked to in the last month!" I yelled as I lost it.

"We need to talk about this somewhere else. I'm staying at this address when you are finished school, I expect you to be there." Alice said as I pulled my elbow out of her grasp.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath as I walked into the school.

Camille and I found we have everything together and we found that homecoming was this upcoming Friday. We were going dress shopping after the whole Alice thing.

***

Duke had another bimbo on his arm at lunch but he wasn't paying attention to her, he kept staring at me as he saw I was 10 times more beautiful than ever due to me being immortal.

"So we are actually going through with this?" Camille asked.

"I have too; she's already seen the outcome." I told her and pulled up to a big beach house mansion.

"They would, they really would." I shook my head. I had changed in gym that was last period so I didn't have to wear that stupid uniform, so I grabbed my heels since I hadn't had the time to put them on.

We walked up and Camille knocked on the door. Alice pranced her way to the door and smiled, "Come in." She smiled. We walked in and I rolled my eyes as I smelled 6 other vampires in the house.

"Seriously Alice." I chastised.

"Yeah, really Sophia." She said and Cam and I followed her into the kitchen

Everyone was at the dining room table. "Look at you little Soph is all ---" Emmett was about to say vampire but then Camille walked in.

"I know everything." Camille said.

"Vampire!" Emmett cheered and got up and gave me a huge hug.

"Uh can you not?" I asked as he squeezed tighter.

"Sorry, forgot you're pissed at us." Emmett said and let go and sat back down.

"Both of you come sit." Esme said and she and Carlisle held out chairs for us.

We did what we were told because it got us out of there faster is we just cooperated.

"Now, tell us why you are so mad at us." Carlisle said as he sat back down.

"You all knew Edward and I were going through the motions to become serious and you knew he dated my mother and you didn't tell me. A hint would have been nice. But no I had to find out here in Italy! I FUCKING ASKED ABOUT IT ON MY BIRTHDAY. BUT NO IT WAS 'NOTHING!' I WAS TOLD NOT TO WORRY ABOUT IT AND TO BE HONEST I WASN'T GIVEN A GOOD REASON TO LEAVE IT ALONE EITHER!" I exploded.

"You're right; you had a right to know." Alice agreed

"You would think I would since it was _my_ life, _my_ mother, _my_ love life?!" I emphasized

"I'm sorry because I had so many times when I wanted to tell you." Esme frowned and massaged her temples.

"I had my moment when Edward brought you to the meadow. I saw you two walk out. I wanted to yell it but I couldn't find myself losing my niece and brother." Rosalie sighed.

"I saw you finding out a different way so I let things play out. You weren't supposed to go back to Italy." Alice said.

"While you were at the beach, every time, Jazz and I and sometimes when Carlisle was home, we would pin him up against the wall telling him if he hurt you or didn't tell you we would burn him." Emmett said.

"Well look how that turned out." Camille said.

"Cam, I got this." I told her silencing her.

"No, I want to hear your human perspective on this. On a scale of 1-10 how gross do you think this is?" Rosalie asked.

"Well considering you can live forever—" Camille started then was cut off.

"If you didn't know what we were." Rosalie added.

"I would say this is totally gross." She said.

"THANK YOU!!" I said and put my hands out.

"You seriously hate us all, don't you?" Jasper asked.

"No, you have all apologized and I forgive you, somewhat." I told them.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Emmett and Alice said cheery and gave me hugs.

"You guys don't play fair." Camille said,

I looked at her. "You have mood control on your side." She explained. They laughed including me. Camille and I stayed for about an hour until I looked at the time.

"We need to head back; we still need to go dress shopping." I told them.

"Why do you need a dress?" Alice asked.

"Homecoming is Friday." I told her.

"Oh, Fun." She smirked and gave us hugs goodbye.

"So we are leaving for Forks tonight, we wanted to get this problem solved so, we will keep in touch." Esme smiled as she gave me hugs.

"He's not here is he?" I asked.

"No, he's in Alaska." She said.

"What's he doing there?" Camille asked.

"Finding Lilly, He thinks all the answers from this problem will lie with her." Carlisle said.

"Ha, fat chance." I laughed, and we drove away back to Volterra and went to the mall and found dresses.

Camille found a red satin dress and I found a black and white one. I already had shoes in my closet for us that weren't worn yet and we both had the jewelry. I dropped Camille off and prepared myself to face utter hell.

"How was shopping?"Gianna asked

"Fine." I said.

"Sophia, your parents used your GPS tracking system, they knew you went to the beach." Gianna said.

"Yeah, and I went shopping!" I told her.

"Sophia, your parents want to speak to you in the throne room." Gianna said as she received a call through her head set, I nodded and the guards opened the doors to the throne room. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello Sophia, how was your first day back at school?" Dad smiled.

"Fine." I said again.

"Why were you at the beach?" Mom asked. "You said you were going shopping then you were coming home." Mom accused.

"Bella." Dad said.

"Aunt Alice cornered Camille and me at school today, she gave me the address and she said to be there, she was expecting me." I told her.

"That's Alice." Jane said walking though, filing her nails and walking out again.

"You could have called." Dad said,

"NO, I couldn't have, I don't want to talk to you guys, ever. You ruined my whole summer thank you very much." I yelled and stomped out to my room.

"WHERE'S MIA!" I screamed as I looked in her small room where she sleeps until I get home. I grabbed her leash and walked around the castle to look for her.

"Where is my puppy?!" I yelled as I walked into the common room and there was Felix and Demitri.

"Right here, god no need to kill us with your screams." Felix said rubbing his ear.

"Mia, come." I called and she sneezed and trotted over. "Hello puppy." I cooed and put her on her leash. Mia was all I had left of Edward. I pushed him away. There was no turning back.

"Taking Mia out for a little bit." I told Gianna.

She nodded and I walked out of the garage and out on the side walk.

We passed some people who said hi and hello. There was a group of kids coming out from a nearby day care who wanted to pet Mia as we were walking to the castle gates, one kid walked near me and Mia got all defensive and growled at them.

"She is quite protective for a yorkie." The teacher smiled.

"Yeah, she is protective of me and no one else." I smiled a fake smile.

I slide my key card in and pulled Mia along. "Whoa, you live here?" A kid asked in awe.

"Yep." I said flakily and walked in the gates.

"Come Mia." I called but she didn't come she started to bark and growl at someone walking by. "Mia, you silly puppy." I cooed and walked to her.

I found that she was barking at a human boy with brown hair, Duke. I turned to see if the kids were still there and they weren't luckily. The gates shut and Duke ogled me.

"Cute puppy." Duke said.

"Thanks." I said, Mia was still barking out of control.

"I see she still hates me from Washington." Duke pointed out.

"Mia stop it. Come here!" I commanded and she stopped and came over to me and I held her in my arms.

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Why did you cheat?" I asked.

"I don't know, you were going to be gone the whole summer and what else was I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Uh, not cheat on me." I said bluntly.

"I'm 17 and I couldn't be tied down for a whole summer." Duke said,

"So when I caught you, you become a player?!" I confronted.

He didn't answer, "I told you my deepest darkest secrets, and you turn around a month later and cheat on me." I said with acid in each word.

"And they will forever stay with me. Sophia I would never tell anyone anything and I will take that to my grave." Duke promised.

"Well I have to go." I told him pointing to the castle gates.

"Yeah, hey good luck at home coming." Duke said.

"Thanks, you too." I said and I walked back in the castle gates.

That was the moment, my doors shut and sealed tight for Duke, he was gone, out of my life. For good.


	11. Chapter 11

Camille and I rushed home from school to the castle and we started our hair and makeup. Camille and I were going together as the singles as we found that Marc had moved to Switzerland. Camille was in the shower as I sat on my bed listening to my music I had recorded and I found that most of my music that I wrote about Duke fit more of Edward. I didn't care if he dated my mother, even if it would take some getting used to, Edward had class and he seemed to love me. Not to mention he was freaking gorgeous. I heard Camille start to blow dry her hair so I got up and shut the music off and walked into my huge bathroom.

"Turn the music back on!" Camille said and she ran out to the bedroom and turned on Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift. I started my hot curling iron, and curled my hair.

"Just a boy in a Chevy truck, That had a tendency of gettin' stuck, On back roads at night." We sang with the music in our hair utensils. She sang in her brush and me in my curling iron.

Camille straightened her hair and bangs and her hair looked perfect once she put a little moose and hair spray in it. With my hair I made my curls loose and put them up in a formal bun at the base of my neck. I added some eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, foundation that complimented my pale skin, a little blush to give me some color and a little lip gloss to bring out my dress and eye shadow.

"Come on its time to go!" Camille cheered and grabbed her leopard print trench coat while I put on my heels and grabbed my white Burberry cotton trench coat.

"Pictures!" Jane and Heidi cheered as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Camille and I huddled together and we posed for some sexy pictures.

"Say Cheese!" Heidi smiled and we took one serious one.

"Come on let's go." I nudged Camille.

We walked down and we were stopped when I heard some call, "Sophia, wait." Cam and I turned around and it was Mom and Dad.

"You both look stunning." Mom smiled trying to make peace.

"Thanks." We nodded and we walked out getting our coats on before we sat in the car. We were taking Camille's car because I was having the seating redone because Mia had a small accident on our way to the dog park.

Camille got in the driver's seat and she pulled out of the garage as Gianna opened the doors from the lobby. She wasn't a horrible driver, but she wasn't the best driver ever, she had a tendency to blow red lights every once and a while but that was only once a month. And she had already ignored one once this month and it were only 14 days into the new month of September. She parked in a parking spot and we jogged to the gym as it was starting to drizzle rain.

"Hey look who it is!!" The DJ announced, "Two of the 4 Homecoming Queen nominees." Everyone started to clap and cheer as we handed our coats to the teacher who was in charge of hanging them up. Homecoming Queens were Camille and I along with Christina McLaughlin and Madison Fisher. Homecoming Kings were Duke, Eric Spice, Colin Lipton and Jeffery Madden. Camille and I had a feeling that Duke would be king and Camille and I would either his Queen.

"So if you haven't voted for your King and Queen, make your way over to the laptops set up and cast your vote." The DJ said and started the music again.

The dance went smoothly and a few guys asked to dance and I accepted but it didn't mean a thing. The DJ stopped the music and made it soft in the background. "It's time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen." He announced.

"Coming in 3rd place was Eric Spice and Christina McLaughlin." Everyone cheered and the people around them congratulated them.

"Coming in Second is Colin Lipton and Camille Andrews. Come up here you two." The DJ announced.

The walked up as people made a pathway for them to walk up. Camille was given a princess tiara and Colin was given a prince crown. The King and Queen got bigger crowns.

"Drum roll." DJ said and hit the drum button on his sound board."The King and queen of Homecoming are…"

"Duke Esposito and Sophia Swan." The DJ announced. After this the dance was over so there was a huge path way made for Duke and I but when I got up there and I was given the microphone for our speech, I couldn't except it. I didn't want it.

"Um, I am so happy for the honor but I think there are other girls here that deserve it more than me. I decline from Homecoming Queen." I told the crowd and they clapped. I didn't want it if I was set with Duke.

"Right okay well our new homecoming queen is Camille Andrews." The DJ said and handed Camille the microphone. I walked off the stage and out to the coat closet. I didn't need the crown, ever since Marc broke up with Camille; she needed the self esteem more than I did.

I grabbed my coat and put it on. I walked out the doors and started to walk home. It gave me more time to think for myself. I hadn't noticed the drizzling ran until it started to pour. "Sophia!" A voice called. It was so familiar; it was one I had recognized instantly. _Edward._ I spun around on one foot and we came jogging toward me humanly as there were humans around us. He was dressed in a suit and he looked pretty handsome

"Sophia, I'm so sorry. Please you have to forgive me. I can't live like this any—" I cut him off as I pulled him closer to me with him tie and I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him lips gently. He kissed back with great passion and relief. The rain poured and poured, my coat was more than likely ruined along with my shoes and dress. Luckily I had worn water proof mascara. A car splashed us with water and we pulled away and chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Edward said again.

"I know so am I." I told him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said and I shook my head.

"No, I ignored you, your calls, and your family." I started. "I owe you a huge apology. I should have been more mature about the situation." I told him.

"I should have handle it better." Edward sighed.

"Well…" I trailed and we both smirked.

"We're both at fault here?" Edward asked trying to settle things.

"Yeah, we're both sorry for what we have done." I agreed.

"Good, now where does this leave us?" Edward asked.

"Right here." I smirked and kissed his lips once more.

"I like it here too." He smiled and sighed, "Walk you home?" He offered.

"Sounds good." I smiled and he took my hand and we walked down the sidewalk toward the castle, taking out time to get there, in no rush to get there.


	12. Chapter 12

It was pouring rain, but I didn't care, I was with Edward, whether he dated my mother or not, I didn't care. He loved me and I loved him. We were still walking, hand and hand when Camille called.

"What happen to you?" She asked when I answered.

"I left to go home, I'm with Edward, don't worry about me. Go home, get some rest." I told her.

"Right well see you tomorrow hopefully." Camille said and hung up.

"She's worried." Edward said.

"She's strong, she'll be okay." I reassured.

"So you gave up homecoming queen, why?" Edward asked.

"I didn't want it like I did before." I told him truthfully.

He didn't respond as he skimmed through my head for the full event.

We walked up to the castle gates as the rain started to let up.

"Do you need a change of clothes?" I asked.

"No, I have a change of clothes stowed away in the castle." He smiled.

"I don't know if that's sarcasm or not." I laughed.

"I'm not being sarcastic." Edward confirmed

"Right." I said disbelieving; only joking.

I put my key card in and the gates opened. We walked in and I walked up to the front door.

"Meet me on my balcony." I told him.

"Okay." Edward nodded and ran off. I walked in and Gianna wasn't at her desk. Her head phone was left there at the desk. I shrugged and pressed my ear against the throne room door. In there was Mom, Dad, Aro and the rest of everyone. Everyone was home, no need to worry.

I walked up to my room and walked over to my balcony doors. "You still here?" I asked.

"Right here." Edward said and he got up.

"I'm going to get changed and dry off, do you have your things or I can steal an unused outfit from Mom's 'just in case I forgot Alec's birthday stash'" I laughed.

He chuckled, "No, go get changed and dried off I'll be okay." He said and I did what he said I walked into the closet and changed into my N 1 Juicy sweat pants and white t shirt. I fixed my makeup with the usual black eyeliner, black mascara, and a little 'human' neutral color on my lips. I grabbed my towel and dried my hair. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and knocked on the door,

"You done?" I asked.

"Yeah." Edward whispered.

I walked out to my bedroom, "Why are we whispering?" I asked.

"The meeting is over." Edward whispered.

"I'll put the over hang out on the balcony." I told him and grabbed the remote that controlled everything. I hit the balcony button and the over hand slide out from inside the roof and shielded the balcony from the rain.

I opened the doors and the wind blew softly onto my face. Edward walked out and sat on the couch that was dry. Most of the balcony was dry so it didn't really matter where we sat. I walked into my closet and grabbed my hoodie and walked out to Edward. I sat out next to him and he pulled me close and I snuggled closer.

"So what happen to you?" Edward asked as there was an awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Immortality." Edward said, "You leave for a month or two and when I see you again, you're immortal." Edward explained.

"Mom and I were fighting and Aro couldn't take it anymore, he attacked me and changed me." I told him. I looked at his eyes and they were full of anger, hurt and sorrow.

"You weren't fighting over me were you?" He asked.

"No Mr. Conceded." I teased. "We were fighting over me going to fight during the outbreak." I told him.

"How were you going to fight when you were only human?" He asked.

"I was going to be changed." I told him. "Then be shipped out."

"Right, did you ever go fight?" He asked.

"Yes twice." I told him. "I fought and killed several newborns, then I came home for a few days to hunt and then I went back and killed the creator." I told him.

"You killed Victoria?" He asked.

"Yes, it wasn't that hard." I told him.

He shook his head, "You shouldn't have gone out there." He said.

"I didn't what I had to do, if it wasn't for my tan that was carried over when I was changed, the immortal world would have been exposed." I told him. "We were fighting way to close to a village with more than 100 people in it, they had questions and I convinced them that I was human with the tan." I told him.

"Wow, luckily Esme let you go to the beach almost every day." Edward chuckled. I laughed a small laugh and I watched the lightening strike and the thunder roar in front of us.

"So how did you know where to find me tonight?" I asked.

"Alice said that when they came here to talk to you, you and Camille were going dress shopping for Homecoming." Edward said. "I went to the school and I followed your scent until I found you wondering the streets." He smiled and kissed my head.

"I know we have already covered this, but I really am sorry." I said again.

"I know, and so am I." Edward smiled and looked down at me. "I love you." He whispered.

"I loved you too." I whispered back. He bent his head closer to mine and we kissed. I moved up more to get more leverage and I could feel him smile. His hand cupped my cheek as I placed my hand on his leg. He pulled away for air and he placed his forehead on mine.

"Absolutely stunning." Edward smirked.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"For what Love?" He asked.

"When you have to go back to Forks to finish school." I clarified.

"Come with me, transfer." He said.

"I can't Camille has to be transformed soon." I said.

"I'll transfer." Edward said.

"Your family needs you." I muttered.

"They don't need, _need_ me." Edward laughed. "Sure Esme will miss me, but she'll have peace in mind that I'm happy with someone I love."

"That's sweet, but if you live at the castle, your destined here for eternity, guarantee." I laughed.

"I'll get a loft or apartment." Edward said.

"That would be good." I smiled.

"You could come over on the weekends, and then further along the road you could move in." He smiled.

"That sounds so perfect right now, it's not even funny." I told him, "I hate living here." I told him.

"What happen to liking the huge castle and the endless funds?" He teased.

"That was before the whole mess happen, Mom and Dad piss me off every second of everyday and I'm so sick of it." I whined. I sat with my feet on Edward's lap and my legs stretched out across the bench.

"Sophia, you in here?" A female voice called.

I quickly got up and Edward leaped out from the balcony.

"Out here." I said and I walked inside.

It was Aunt Heidi. "How was your dance?" She asked.

"Good, I was named homecoming queen, but I gave it up and Camille got it." I told her.

"Well good to see you were acknowledged." She smiled.

"Did you need something?" I asked

"No, just came in to talk to you." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing except I was going to tell you that Felix proposed." She squealed.

It took me a minute to comprehend. "That's wonderful." I smiled. "Congratulations!" I cheered and gave her a hug. I examined her ring and it was gorgeous.

"Thank you!" She smiled. "I want you to be one of my brides maids." She said.

"I would love too." I smiled.

"Great, well I'll talk to you later." Heidi cheered and kissed my forehead. She walked out and I walked back out to the balcony.

There Edward sat, as if he never left. "That's exciting, being in Heidi's wedding." Edward said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." I agreed. "I feel like going on vacation." I blurted out.

Edward chuckled. "That was random." He smiled.

"I know." I giggled

The rest of the night, unnoticed, we sat out, talking, kissing, and just enjoying ourselves.

---

It was Saturday and today we were going to tell Mom and Dad that we were together and stable now that everything that happened was behind us.

"In the throne room." Gianna smiled and I nodded. Edward wore a pair of jeans with a rip in the knee and Abercrombie polo. I wore almost the same thing with the ripped jeans and a long sleeve zebra scoop neck with ankle booted heels.

We walked in, Edward behind me and Mom and Dad were hovered over a table.

"Mom, Dad can we talk to you." I asked and they turned around and Mom smiled as she saw Edward was behind me.

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" Dad asked.

"We have news." I smiled.

"You two are together?!" Mom smiled.

I smiled and waited for them. "You and him really? That's worse than Mike Newton." Dad said and Edward frowned.

"Where did that come from?" I asked him.

"I said that to him when Alec and Bella were dating." Edward informed.

"Now I have one guideline to me forgiving you." I told them.

"You do really, what would that be?" Dad asked.

"No bringing up Mom and Edward." I told them.

"Deal." Mom said.

"Deal." Dad smiled.

"I've already agreed to that." Edward smiled and looked down at me.

"Good to have you back dear." Mom whispered and too me into a huge hug and moved us back and forth.

Dad was next and he gave me a huge hug. "I'm sorry darling; I didn't know how much I was hurting you, by not calling or visiting." He muttered. "I figured you wouldn't have time to miss me while you were with the Cullens."

"You're forgiven Dad." I smiled and he let go.

"We are off apartment/ loft hunting." Edward said.

Mom and Dad looked at him like we were crazy. "For Edward, he is transferring to St. Marcus." I laughed.

A wave of relief washed over them and the nodded. "Welcome to the family, officially." Dad smiled and shook Edward's hand and made peace.

"Come on." I smiled and we walked out.

"Oh Sophia!" Aunt Heidi called as we were about to walk out to the lobby.

We turned around and walked to her.

"When you come back, I have your dress and Edward; I would love if you came as one of my guests." She smiled.

"I would love to Heidi, thank you." Edward said.

We walked back to the doors leading to the lobby and grabbed keys to the Audi Cope.

"Where are we starting?" I asked.

"Uh, first one is down the street on Via Roma Street." Edward said.

I made a few turns and then pulled up to a loft. From the outside, it was bricked and it was nice, from outside it looked pricy, but no doubt Edward could afford it. The sign inside had an OPEN HOUSE announcement and we walked up to the door and Edward knocked.

"You here for the open house?" A woman asked.

"Yes." Edward smiled and she let us in. Inside was huge, there was a whole wall covered with shelves and books, plenty of room for Edward's books and music.

"This is the living room." The woman said.

"I like the huge library wall." I told Edward.

"Yeah, it would be plenty of room for my books and music." Edward smiled.

"Follow me." She smiled and we did as we were told

She led us to the bedrooms and through the kitchen. There was a guest room for me and it was beautiful. It was modern but had an old rustic Italian feel to it.

"How much are you asking?" Edward asked

"32,000 euro." The woman smiled. **($43,000 USD)**

"Done." Edward said quickly.

The woman was astonished, "Seriously?" She asked.

"Check or cash?" Edward asked.

"Whatever is easiest?" The woman said. **(Edward's loft is on my profile, I think it's pretty sweet!) **

Edward fished through his pockets and he found his check book.

"Do you have the papers?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah." She said, you could tell she was happy Edward was buying the loft.

She took out the papers out of her brief case and she handed Edward a pen. He signed and read through the papers.

"Okay, well the owners will be out by Tuesday." She said.

"Thank you, do I give you the check now or later?" Edward asked.

"Now would be okay." She said and he wrote it out in his own perfect handwriting and ripped it out of the book and handed it to her.

"So you can get your things and move in Tuesday." She smiled.

"Thank you, it's been a pleasure doing business with you." Edward said and they shook hands. She shook my hand and we walked out to the car.

"That was quick," I commented as we drove around.

"Yeah well the wall of book shelves got me." Edward teased.

"Where do we go now?" I asked

"Uh, Forks. I need to pack." Edward smiled.

"Did you want help?" I asked.

"Sure, if you want, I can do it on my own." Edward said.

"Eh, why not, that can be my vacation." I smiled and he laughed.

"Let me grab a bag and then we can take the jet." I told him and we pulled up to the castle. I walked in and grabbed a duffle back of a few changes of clothes and I told Mom and Dad where I was going, they didn't care, as long as I was back in time for school.

I ran back out to the car, where Edward was still waiting. "Okay I can go until I get back to school Monday." I told him as I drove off.

"I'll register for school and start Thursday." Edward settled.

"I can't believe this is happening." I smiled.

"What that we are going to Forks or we are going to be moving closer and that I have my own place." Edward asked.

"Everything, I can't wait till I get out of the castle and live with you." I told him.

"That'll be nice." He agreed.

It didn't take a long time to get to the airport and we were in Forks in no

"Oh my god guys, congratulations!!" Alice cheered and I haven't even gotten out of the car yet. Edward had parked his Volvo at the airport.

"Thanks Ali." I smiled and she gave us hugs.

"So you're stealing my brother from me?" I heard a person ask me as I walked inside. I turned and it was Jasper.

"Yeah, I am." I laughed and he gave me hugs. I went through out the family giving more hugs and Edward I found had gone upstairs to pack.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I smiled and ran upstairs to help Edward pack.

When I got there, he had almost four boxes packed. "Oh, wow. You can pack fast." I commented.

"We've been moving for over 4 decades, I have to be." Edward commented.

I laughed and grabbed a box and started to tape them back to their original form. Edward put his things in and I taped them shut. We were done in about 4 hours.

"Finished." Edward smiled and content with himself he out his hands on his hips.

I smiled and walked over to him. I looped my arms through his bent arms and he clasped them and he kissed my lips softly.

"I can't wait for you to stay in Italy." I smiled.

"Me neither." He smiled and pecked my lips once more.

Edward had Carlisle and Esme sign the St. Marcus forms, but all he had to do was just hand them to Marcus.

"Be safe and call every once and awhile will ya." Esme said as she gave him hugs goodbye.

He moved on to Carlisle who was glad to see his son branch out, but sad to see him leave.

"See you soon dear." Esme said and gave me hugs.

"Bye Esme." I said

"If he doesn't call, you call." Esme smiled.

"I will, promise." I laughed and said my goodbyes to Carlisle and the rest of the family. We walked back out to the car and most of the things that aren't breakable or really expensive were being shipped to the castle. Others were being taken on the plane.

We arrived at the castle and it was like 3 in the morning on a Sunday. I parked the Audi Cope in the garage and we walked over to the office halls. Edward and I were going to Marcus first before we did anything else.

I knocked on the door; "Come in." he called. Edward opened the door for me and we walked on.

"Oh, Sophia what can I owe to this visit?" He smiled

"Edward has his form for St. Marcus High School." I smiled and Edward handed it to him.

"Wonderful, when would you like to start?" He asked with a smile.

"Thursday if at all possible." Edward smiled.

"Perfect, all your grades and records from Forks are being sent over I assume?" Marcus said.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme will get them tomorrow." Edward smiled.

"Good, good. When you arrive for your orientation Wednesday, the secretary will give you your clothes." Marcus smiled.

"Thank you Marcus." Edward said and we walked out and up to the lobby.

"Sophia, there you are!" Heidi called and I spun around.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Your dress, you need to try it on." She smiled.

"You just got engaged like 2-3 days ago!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah well when you have endless time on your hands, you tend to think about it a lot."

"Right, where is it?"I asked.

"In your closet." She smiled.

"Right, I'll try it on now." I nodded and she smiled. She walked away and Edward and I went upstairs.

I looked in my closet and there was a blue and white silk dress that looked like it went to my knees.

"It's pretty." I called to Edward.

"Try it on." He encouraged and I brought it out.

"See." I smiled.

"Try it on." Edward repeated.

I walked into the bathroom and changed. It fit perfectly.

"Done." I called.

"Let's see." Edward called and I opened the door and walked out.

Edward's eye grew wide and he was speechless.

"What you don't like it?" I asked,

"No, you look stunning, more beautiful than usual."

"Wow, look at you." Heidi and Mom said as they came in.

_Way to knock._ I thought and Edward chuckled. I smiled to him.

"Did you get your shoes?" Mom asked.

"You found shoes too?" I asked Heidi.

"And hair accessories." She added.

I shook my head and walked into the closet and found a new box. I took them out and they were a pair of crystal embellished platform sandals.

"They are hot." I commented.

"I know right." Heidi cooed. I slipped them on and they were a little small.

"They need to be like an 8.5" I commented.

"Alright, no problem." Heidi commented.

"Go take it off before you mess it up." Mom said and I went back in my closet and changed into my outfit for the day. I changed into a green Isaline mini dress and slipped on my Jimmy Choo ankle boots. I grabbed my black robe and added my Volturi necklace, my juicy couture rings, and silver bracelet.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Mom asked.

"Uh, guests in like 2 hours, was I the only who got the memo?" I asked.

"No, I got it, I just forgot about it." Mom said and I knew she never got it.

"I'll see you later." Mom said and walked out.

"I didn't know you had guests coming." Edward said.

"I found it on Marcus' bulletin board." I told him.

"Who's coming?" He asked.

"The Denali coven." I said.

"Oh really, they are very close to the Cullens." Edward pointed out.

"Interesting." I nodded and walked over to my vanity and applied a little make up.

"You seriously don't need that." Edward said.

"You seriously have to stop bringing that up." I told him.

"Well, it's the truth." Edward smiled and walked over and kissed my un-blushed cheek.

"Did you want to sit through the census?" I asked.

"Sure, why not. As long as I'm with you." Edward cooed.

"I love you." I giggle and he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you too." Edward smiled and pecked my lips again.

There was a car coming down the gravel and I walked to see who it was and it was Santiago with the guests.

"Their early." I said and looked at the clock, it was 9 o'clock. "Come on, you need a cape." I said and I took his hand. We walked into the closet and grabbed one the my cape from the top shelf.

He looked at me with an odd look. "Their unisex capes, calm down." I smiled.

"I knew that." Edward laughed and we walked down to the lobby, hand in hand.

**OKAY that's 11. How do you think Tanya will react when she sees Edward in a Volturi cape? Ha-ha next chapter is coming soon, stay tuned. All outfits, and edward's loft is on my profile. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Places people." Marcus instructed.

'Oh, Edward will you be joining us for our census?" Aro asked.

"Just for today." Edward smiled and Aro nodded.

"Good preparation for the future." Aro smiled and Gianna peaked her head through the doors like she does all the time.

"Bring them in." Caius instructed. The doors opened and mine and Edward's hands were still tangled with each other's. Irina walked in, followed by Kate and Garrett, then Carmen and Eleazar, and Tanya trailing in back.

"Welcome Denali's." Aro welcomed

"Good Morning Aro and counsel." They greeted.

Tanya's eyes locked with mine and Edward's hands. I could feel the love she had for Edward. We've talked about this before, she loves him, and he has a negative to her.

"We will now be testing skills; Not only to help you, but to help our guard too." Mom announced.

"Sophia, why don't you start?" Aro encouraged.

I nodded and let go of Edward's hand. "I can make and break love." I announced.

"I will try to break our love bonds before you can take me out with your power." I told them. They were stunned.

"No worries, I will repair the love before we move on to a new member." I reassured. They exhaled and they went for it.

I could cut Kate's love for Garrett before she could come up to me and shock me and I could cut Eleazar's love for Carmen before he was even able to scene what I was doing.

"Impressive Sophia." Tanya smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled going back to Edward.

He took my hand and whispered. "Well done love."

"Uh, Sophia. The married couples hate each other." Felix laughed.

"Right." I said breathless, making and breaking love, really takes the power from me. I put the couple back together and everyone else experimented with their powers.

"Well, thank you for coming Denali coven." Aro smiled. "Feel free to leave whenever you wish, but please don't stay too long."

"Meeting dismissed." Marcus said and everyone went their own ways.

"I do not like Tanya's love right now." I muttered to Edward.

Edward tilted himself to my ear "No worries love, she is nothing."

"Still its creeping me out, she has an obsession and it scares me." I told him and we straightened out as she walked toward us.

"Hello Edward, nice to see you again." She greeted and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You too Tanya, I hope all is going well." Edward said as politely as possible.

"Perfect actually, Lilly sends her love to you and your family." She smiled.

Edward took his hand from mine and wrapped it around my waist possessively.

"Oh are you two…" Tanya asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Really?" She laughed disbelieving. _Yeah bitch like it._ I thought and Edward smiled.

"Oh, wait till Lilly hears this, well it was only fair, Lilly had him first, or was it Bella." Tanya seethed.

"It was Bella." I spat at her.

"Oh so you do know." She smiled.

"Come on Sophia, let's go out." Edward said and moved me along.

"Could you get my coat?" I asked. "Tell Gianna it's the khaki trench coat." I smiled.

"Sure." Edward said and walked out.

"You don't look very happy." Tanya said, not caring.

"You will never love Edward, again, you obsessive bitch!" I shouted but low enough only she could hear.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, take away my lovingness?" She played.

"Unless you want to be killed." I bargained. She was about to speak but I took her love for Edward away from her before she could say it.

"You were saying?" I smiled and saw Edward coming with my coat.

"Here's your coat." Edward smiled and Tanya looked at him, her eyes full of hate. She folded her arms and moved her head to the side and walked away.

"What did you do?" Edward whined.

"Nothing horrible." I said and grabbed my coat.

"You took her love for me away right?" Edward asked, his eyebrow bent up.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Oh how I have waited for her to stop." Edward said happy.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Not at all." Edward said relieved.

I giggled and he peck my lips.

"We are off, somewhere." I called.

"Just be back in time for school." Dad called.

"Will do." I called and we walked out.

***

Edward and I ended up walking in the park as it was over cast and no chance of the sun coming out. We watched the squirrels come out and look for nuts and the pigeons fly around to gather twigs for their nest. Stray cats roamed around the streets, some getting hit by cars, causing little children to cry. Edward and I sat on the bench, Edward holding me close as the wind blew, and the leaves fall around us. All the trees were orange, yellow mixed in with red. It was beautiful.

"So do you miss it?" Edward asked.

"Miss what?" I asked.

"Being human." Edward finished.

"Every once and a while, I hate not going out in public when the sun is up." I told him.

"You always were one for the sun." Edward laughed.

"Do you miss it?" I asked.

"No…well… yeah every once and a while." Edward struggled.

"What was it like, knowing you were living for the rest of eternity and your parents gone?" I asked.

"It was tough at first; my mom was my best friend." Edward started. "Carlisle tried to save her along with me, but she told him to save me first. Once he did, she what been gone for too long."

"I'm sorry, that must kill." I apologized.

"Yeah, but Carlisle and Esme have been… I don't want to say replacement, but they have been like my replacement parents… you know what I mean?" Edward explained.

"Yeah, like Bella and Alec aren't my real parents, and I have been contemplating to actually find my real parents." I told him.

"That situation as so many endings, not always good." Edward said.

"I know, but I always wonder where I came from." I told him.

"What do you mean where you came from?" Edward asked.

"Like why they gave me up for adoption, where they too young to have children, did something happen?" I asked.

"I would see if you can get answers from Bella and Alec first." Edward said.

"They would never allow it." I said immediately. "They have always been over protective. I fall over a rock and they flip out and try to sue the park for the rock that I fell over." I joked.

_Oh hot damn, this is my jam Keep me partying to the A.M You all don't understand make me throw my hands in the ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer_

"One second, it's…" I looked at the screen. "Cullens." I said confused. I looked at Edward he shrugged and I answered it

"Bo journo." I greeted.

"Well it's about time I talked to one of you." Esme said.

"Esme, it's been less than 24 hours." I said.

"ESME DID YOU CALL THEM?!" Carlisle's voice called from the background.

"No, I'm ordering… PIZZA!" Esme said and hung up.

"Uh, that was interesting." I commented.

"She can be so attached." Edward chuckled. Lightning and thunder struck from above and it started to rain.

"We are like rain magnets." I commented.

"Come on, can't ruin another trench coat." Edward laughed and we started to walk to the castle again.


	14. Chapter 14

The days pasted and Edward moved into his new loft and loves it. I love it to; it's a chance to get away from the wedding planning. Heidi has gone totally nuts and it's nice to spend the night away from the castle at Edward's.

"Sophia, you ready to go?" Mom asked as I was adding my earrings.

"Yeah Mom, I'm coming." I called and grabbed my algebra book and purse.

I walked out and Mom wasn't there. I walked downstairs and Edward was waiting.

"I thought I was meeting you at school?" I smiled.

"I figured I'd pick you up instead." He smiled his crooked smiled and he took my hand and we walked out to his car.

"You got your car too." I smiled.

"Yep, came this morning along with the papers." Edward smiled.

"Good, let's go before we are late." I smiled and he kissed my lips hello.

Edward held the door open for me and I got in the passenger seat. Edward got in the driver side and sped out of the garage.

"So who has the most perverted mind?" Edward asked.

"Uh, I wouldn't know. I'm not the mind reader." I laughed. "But I would look out for Duke. He still loves me or something and he stares at me now that I'm immortal." I warned.

"Will Camille be here?" Edward asked.

"Oh my god. Camille." I gasped.

"What about her?" Edward asked.

"I haven't seen her since homecoming." I pointed out. It was really sunny yesterday so I was helping Edward pack and get to orientation without being exposed. Monday I took off and Tuesday I was helping Edward move.

"Wow, you're right." Edward agreed. "You were with me for almost a week."

"She'll get over it." I huffed and we got out of the car and we met in the back of his car.

"Who's the new guy?" A girl whispered to her friend.

"Oh, you're popular already." I smiled.

"Always am." He smiled and kissed my lips quickly and held my hand.

"Where do you stand on the food chain?" He asked.

"The very tippy top." I smiled. "Everyone knows, I know the founder of the school and try their hardest not to piss me off, including the teachers."

He chuckled and we walked over to Camille's car.

"I'm so not talking to you." Camille said and walked the opposite direction of Edward and me.

"Please, just let me explain." I begged.

"You ditched me at homecoming, then you don't call and I haven't seen you in almost a week, what is there to explain. I called the castle yesterday and Gianna said you were at the loft." Camille said.

"Yeah, Edward's loft. He moved to Italy to be with me. Camille, I am sorry. I've been busy and caught up." I explained in a pleading voice.

"Right." Camille said and scrunched her nose.

"Camille wait, I have had Sophia all week, please don't be mad at her." Edward interjected.

"Edward please don't get involved." I begged.

"Why, it's my fault." Edward said.

"Camille listen I am sorry I didn't call and I 'ditched' you at homecoming." I apologized.

She looked at Edward and then me. I felt Edward release tension and I sighed. "Fine, you're forgiven for now." Camille said and I let go of Edward and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you. How about we do a whole girls night." I bargained.

"Yeah, the only girl who will be up is me. No thanks." She smiled. "We can go to the mall later." She smiled.

"Done." I laughed and Camille, Edward and I walked into the school.

---

Edward got his schedule and his matched up with mine for when I had honors biology and he was taking normal biology.

"See you at lunch." I smiled and walked into Biology.

There I took my seat at the teacher began the lesson. We watching a video on something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was day dreaming about Edward and me. It was the abruptly interrupted when my thoughts drifted to what it would be like if I found my parents again.

"Miss Swan, what is the answer?" The teacher asked.

"I'm sorry could you repeat the question, I wasn't pay attention." I asked politely.

"What was the video about?" She asked.

I didn't answer _how germs spread and how they make offspring_. A voice said in my head.

"Germs and how they make offspring." I answered.

"That's correct, please pay attention." The teacher asked and I looked around the room. There in the corner was Aunt Katie. My eyes opened wide and I was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in my head.

"Oh you know, trying out new schools, saving your butt, the usual." She answered.

"Ha-ha so funny." I said sarcastically.

"We will talk at lunch." She said and I focused my attention on the lesson.

---

"Hello beautiful." Edward greeted and patted his lap as I put my tray down and I sat on his lap. I kissed his lips only once, knowing head mistresses were everywhere. I looked over to the door and saw Katie and Camille talking. Last think I knew Katie didn't know the Porters.

"What is she doing here?!" Edward groaned.

"Don't tell me you have a past with my aunt too." I begged.

"No, not that kind of past." Edward said and I walked over to Katie and gave her a hug. Camille walked past and sat diagonal to Edward.

"Hey look at you all grown up and 18." She laughed.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself, have you been hunting." I laughed.

"Yes." She smiled and we walked over to the table.

"Edward." Katie nodded.

"Katelyn." Edward nodded.

"Do you knew everyone in the world or is it just a common mistake." Camille said her hands in the air.

"Uh, Katie is my aunt on my mother's side." I laughed.

"Oh well that make scene." Camille shrugged and took a bite of her food.

"So what's the heat with you two?" I asked

"Teacher." Edward said.

"Student." Katie said.

"You said it wasn't that kind of relationship!" I said.

"It wasn't that kind either." Edward said in defense.

"Long story short, Bella and I were in choir in High school and Edward ended up being our teacher when we came back from a Volturi census." Katie explained.

"Gottcha." I winked and dug into my purse. I found the pack of vamp gum that Aro's scientist made. It was the taste of blood, but it didn't make you want more blood.

"Gum?" I offered.

"We don't chew gum." Edward said.

"It's vampire gum." I smiled and Katie gave me the hello, human at the table look.

"She knows." I reassured.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"Aro scientist made a gum that taste like animals blood, but it doesn't make you want more then it gives you." I explained.

"Interesting." Edward shrugged and took a piece. I handed one to Katie and she ate it.

"Oh that's good." Katie agreed.

"Uh-huh." Edward nodded.

"Mountain lion is my favorite." I smiled.

"Me too." Edward nodded.

"So why are you here, you never explained it in class." I told her.

"Uh, I took a break from college with Colin and I came to Italy." She smiled.

"Why did you walk out on Colin?" Edward asked.

"There was some stuff." Katie said.

"Why did Colin cheat on you with…Lilly?" Edward growled.

"I don't know, apparently I wasn't putting out enough, I DON'T KNOW!" Katie exploded.

"So you came to St. Marcus." I stated.

"Yes, she what cuties were here." Katie smiled. "How about that one." She pointed to Duke who had walked by.

"Ex." I stated.

"That one?" She asked and pointed to another.

"My ex." Camille called.

"That one?" She asked giving up hope.

"My ex." I said again.

She pointed 5 more out, 3 of them were my ex, and the other two were Camille's.

"Damn girl, you get around, that's 7 rights there." Katie said. "Not bad." She put out her fist for a fist bump but I just denied it.

"You seriously had 7 boyfriends?" Edward asked disbelieving.

"Starting Sophomore year." I nodded.

"That's more then I had in 132 year?!" Edward said.

"I had 3 in kindergarten and pre-k if that counts." I shrugged as we walked to next period.

---

Edward and I were hanging out at the loft and doing homework. I had changed into yoga pants, a camisole and plaid shirt. I kept a few extra clothes at Edward's just in case.

"What did you get for number 9?" I asked Edward.

"Do your own homework." He teased.

"But I don't get it." I whined.

"What don't you get, you multiply 8 and 9." Edward laughed.

"You are a meanie." I teased and filled it the problem. "Done." I smiled.

"Good, because I've been done." Edward bragged.

"Shut up." I sneered and walked my book back over to my things on the chair.

"So what did you think of school?" I asked.

"I say that is the worst school when it comes to what people are thinking." Edward said shamefully.

"Well, it's a private school, we are put in a box, and we don't see the outside world as it is." I soothed.

"No, it's not that. It's the pigs that think and undress you over and over again." Edward cringed.

"Oh yeah, they tend to do that too." I laughed. Edward chuckled and I came up behind him and hugged him from behind. I ran my hands over his chest and buried my head in his neck.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been about 8 months since Edward and I have started dating. But now we were at the castle on my balcony, trying to zone out aunt Heidi's screaming. She was screaming at the chief and her wedding planner as they were 'screwing' things up, knowing that her wedding was tomorrow, May 2nd, Heidi would be marrying Felix.

"NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I ORDERED!" She shouted.

"Heidi, please lower your voice dear, it's not nice." Felix said.

"Yeah, you sound like Sophia when Mia comes downstairs and plays with us." I heard Demitri state.

The rehearsal dinner was tonight and I had the perfect dress for it. "So what are you wearing tonight?" I asked Edward.

"I have no clue." Edward said honestly.

"We should match." I said absent mindedly.

"What are you wearing oh wise one of fashion?" Edward teased.

"A really cute dress if I do say so myself." I played back.

"Oh yeah, let me see." Edward cooed.

I got up and walked back into my room. His strong arms wrapped around mine and he bent back, I giggled and struggled as he laughed and twirled me around. He eventually set me back down on my feet and I smiled and looked into his eyes. Our hands joined together as he looked over my face and smiled. He bent down and kissed my lips gently. I kissed him back with passion and he gave it back. His lips tore away from mine and they reached my jaw line, drawing lines from my ear to my collarbone. I released my hands from his and he grabbed my belt loops and pulled me to him. I giggled and I intertwined my hands in his bronze hair. He stopped and his lips searched for mine and once they found each other again, we heard a huge crash from downstairs.

I cringed away from his lips and looked at him frantic. We ran downstairs and found Mom on the floor scattered with a million pieces of Sulpicia's favorite antique vase crushed all around her. I looked up at Heidi who was standing there with balled fists and Felix holding her back. Demitri held Jane close as Dad was nowhere in sight.

"What the hell happen?" I asked as I was the first one to speak. I kicked a few pieces of vase out of the way and helped Mom to her feet.

"Heidi got mad, and lost it." Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me away from a piece of glass I was about to step on.

"So you take it out on a vase and my mother?" I asked in a shout.

"Honey, why don't you go to Edward's till the dinner?" Mom suggested.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Edward and I walked upstairs and I grabbed my dress and put in a garment bag. I put my shoes in a Victoria secret bag and grabbed everything I needed.

"Wow, you have a lot." Edward laughed.

"Not really." I smiled and slipped my flip flops on.

"Here" Edward said and grabbed my dress.

"Thank you." I smiled and we walked downstairs.

"See you later." I called and Edward walked me over to Edward's car.

We drove to his loft in silence and I stared out the window, letting my thoughts drift with me. Edward pulled up on the street and he opened the door for me, guarding me from traffic. Edward grabbed his keys and unlocked the door and had me walk in first. The familiar scent of different herbs and spices greeted me as I walked in. I kicked off my shoes at the door and put my things down on the spare couch Edward never uses.

"Ugh, I can't wait until I am out of that castle." I complained.

"You are out of the castle." Edward laughed.

"You know what I mean." I smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Edward smiled and pulled me to him again.

"Where were we?" I smiled. He chuckled, my lips parted evenly and his lips came to mine once again. Edward moved his head and he softly bit my bottom lips and I pulled back a little, I lined his lip with my tongue and he let go of my lip. His hands formed them around the lower part of my hips and I knew what he wanted when he did that.

"No, not yet." I said breathless.

"Why not." Edward asked greedily.

"Just in case." I whispered.

"Just in case of what?" He asked again.

"Just in case we do have souls. I'm only being precautious." I told him.

"Oh please, we do not have souls." Edward apposed.

"I said just in case." I added.

"Oh so you can take my shirt off ---" Edward was about to continue.

"Yes." I said and walked over to the kitchen. I grabbed the carton of 'milk' and grabbed a glass. I poured myself a glass of mountain lion and grabbed another glass for Edward.

"Here, drink this. You are always full of greed for sex when you're thirsty." I said and handed him the glass.

"I am not." He pouted.

"Yeah, you are and you're stubborn." I added.

He took a sip and we sat down on the couch and just sat and chatted about mindless things like we usually did.

***

The dinner was at 7 and it was 5:30 now. Even if it took about 5 minutes, not even to get to the castle, it was still a good idea to change now.

"Okay, I'm getting ready." I said and I hit Edward knee and boosted myself up.

"I'll be in, in a little bit." Edward said and I grabbed my things and walked into the guest room aka, my room.

I grabbed a quick shower to clean my hair and changed into my silk robe. I grabbed my makeup and walked into the bathroom. I added bronzer and eye shadow. A little mascara and eye liner didn't hurt either.

I slipped on my pantyhose and dress. My dress was a ruffle halter top dress. It was black and gray and I had black and gray pumps to match. I put on my black drape hoop earrings and my Volturi crest necklace. I threw my hair up in a dressy, messy bun and examined myself in the mirror. I looked good if I say so myself. I had forgotten to add my bangles so I added them and pushed out some of the wrinkles that were in the dress. I grabbed my clutch and walked out to the living room. Edward was examining himself in the mirror too and he was dressed in a white button down shirt with black dress pants. He had a black tie on and he did look hot. He heard me walk on the tile and he smiled and his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Look at you." He smiled. I smiled and twirled around. "You look totally gorgeous and hot just like usual."

"Thank you, I guess you look okay too." I teased.

"I have something for you." Edward smiled and dug through his pockets.

He opened the box and nestled inside black velvet was…


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously:_

"_I have something for you." Edward smiled and dug through his pockets. _

_He opened the box and nestled inside black velvet was…_

Edward wasn't on one knee so I knew he wasn't proposing. Inside were two hair pins. They had Cullen crests on them, around the crest was blue jewels and they were gorgeous.

"They are beautiful." I smiled.

"I want you to wear them tonight." Edward said.

"Uh, I don't know." I said I couldn't wear two different crests that were like mixing juicy couture and a department store brand.

"Please?" Edward asked.

I didn't answer right away. I just examined them some more. I bit my lip and then thought what it would mean to my Volturi family if I wore the Cullen crest and theirs. It always made senses in my head that if I wore another coven's crest; you were betraying the original coven you have belonged to for so long.

I released my lip from my teeth and looked at Edward's pleading eyes. "Sure, why not." I said releasing all the air that was in me.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want." Edward said kind of offended.

"Please don't take that offensively. They are gorgeous, don't get me wrong and I love them, but I don't know how high they will fly with Aro." I told him.

"They are in your hair. He'll hardly be able to see them." Edward reassured and put them in my hair carefully.

"Perfect." He smiled and turned me to look in the mirror. They really did make the finishing touches to my outfit.

"Thank you." I smiled and he smiled and kissed my lips. "Really."

"We need to go, we are already late." Edward said.

"Hmm, I don't feel like going." I said and kissed him once more.

He took my hands that were on his chest and held them gently. "You are the bridesmaid and you can't let Heidi down." Edward smiled.

I groaned and he chuckled, "I would love to do this all night, but we do have a commitment." He smiled.

"Could we walk over?" I asked. "Your car is broken or something." I smiled

"You are evil." Edward teased.

"You know you like it." I smiled. He chuckled and we walked out of the loft and walked to the castle that was just down the street.

I hit the buzzer, because I forgot my key card and Gianna answered.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"I do if I live here." I told her.

"You locked yourself out again, seriously?!" Gianna laughed.

"Yeah, let me in." I told her and the gates opened and closed in enough time to let Edward and me in. We walked up hand in hand and we went in through the garage.

"Nice of you to show up." Dad smiled as he handed Edward and I toast glasses full of fermented blood.

"Thanks Dad." I mumbled and gave him a hug,

"You're not thrilled either." Dad assumed.

"I love her and all but seriously she has become the biggest bridezilla I have ever seen." I admitted.

"I know, but she is family." Dad said as he stared at my hair.

"What?" I asked taking his gaze away from my hair and Edward.

"Nothing, come on everyone is waiting for the two of you." Dad said and we walked into the throne room.

"Nice of you of you two to join us." Mom smiled and gave both Edward and I hugs. They were all acting as if they hadn't seen us in like years; it's only been like 4 hours.

"Everything under control?" I asked as I gave Aunt Jane a hug.

"She's getting cold feet, she'll make it though." Jane said. I laughed.

"Hey, it happens." I said. She looked at me. "So I've heard." I added quickly. She laughed and the doors opened and Heidi and Felix came through them. Flowers came down from the roof.

"What's with the elaboration?" I asked Jane as I continued to clap and smile a totally fake smile.

"She's gone a tad bit nuts." Jane said

"You think."

"Just smile and clap." Jane smiled and that's what I did.

"Thank you all for coming. I know, I've been a bit of a handful over the past 8 months but I just want to thank you for putting up with me." She smiled. The party was nice, even though it was just a bunch of us standing around talking.

"You look beautiful by the way." Mom commented.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"What did you put in your hair?" She asked. Dad was next to her with his arm wrapped around her.

"They are Cullen crest bobby pins." I said and bowed my head so she could see.

"Oh, so you're a Cullen now?" Mom asked examining my hands.

"No, not yet but in the future." I smiled and looked at Edward. He nodded and smiled. He kissed my head and Jane came over and joined the conversation.

"I wanted to comment on your outfit." Jane smiled. "You look stunning."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You really do dear." Dad smiled. I smiled and nodded back.

I yawned. "Was that a yawn?" Mom and Edward asked stunned.

"Oh yeah, Godfrey gave me some solution and it makes me more human." I said.

"Godfrey as in Aro's scientist?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I said "What other Godfrey is there?"

"So you can sleep?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I thought we covered this?"

"Apparently not." Edward said in defense.

"I can cry blood too, but I think that just comes from Mom." I said.

I yawned again. "Let's go home." Edward suggested.

"You are home?" Dad said.

"Dad, it's Friday, the weekend, I go over Edward's on the weekends." I reminded.

"I think you should—" Dad started to say something,

"I'll be home in time for the wedding." I laughed.

"Fine, I'll see you later." Dad said and gave me hugs and kisses goodbye. "I love you.

"Love you too Dad." I said and I did the same thing for everyone else in the room.

Edward and I walked out and walked back to the loft after I had gotten my jogging suit for tomorrow and grabbed Mia. Mom and Dad hated it when I left her at the castle for the weekend.

"That was pure torture." I complained.

"Why, I thought it was nice." Edward commented.

"Hello, I'm Heidi and I'm the queen of the world." I mimicked. Edward chuckled.

"Wait hold on I'm having a mood swing." I continued.

"NO, THAT'S NOT RIGHT; I WANT BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH." I finished. Edward started cracking up.

"Now you know that's not nice." Edward said trying to hold his laughter.

"To be honest I don't care anymore." I told him.

"Well when we graduate we can go back to Forks for the summer." Edward smiled.

"Do you miss them?" I asked.

"Who, my family?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it's been like 8 months." I said.

"Yeah, I do every once and a while." Edward nodded.

"Who do you miss the most?" I asked.

He was taken off gaurd by the question. "I miss all of them." Edward said

"It must be tough." I said.

"It can be if I let it be." Edward agreed. "I have you and that's all I need to get me through the days." Edward smiled.

"Aw, you're all I need too." I smiled and he kissed my lips.

**Okay I'm not going to write the wedding because I just don't want to ****Heidi's dress is on my profile. I have a new story called **_**Dead Flowers Always Become Brighter**_**. It's when Edward left and Bella get pancreatic cancer. It's really emotional. I cry when I write it and I hope it will be bigger than any other story. So make sure you read that first chapter. So the next chapter I think I'm going to write it when they are graduating and Sophia is moving in. I know I haven't mentioned Mia lately. To be honest I have forgotten about Camille and Mia :O he he anyway review and let me know what I need to add or what you would like to see in the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

June finally came and graduation was done, next step College. I wasn't going to college immediately. Edward and I were taking a year off for now. We would get there eventually but for now, we wanted time to explore the world together. As Edward promised, I was moving into the loft today. I was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of jean and converse.

"Last box." Edward announced as he took it out of Felix's pickup truck.

"Oh good." I smiled and brought s few boxes into the guest room.

I unpacked my clothes first and hung all my clothes up. I added the pictures on the walls and dresser and I when I had opened a box label Sophia, a letter laid on top. This was the same box Mom wanted me to get and then the whole Edward and Mom thing happened.

I grabbed the letter addressed to _my newborn baby girl_ and started to read.

_My dearest Child,_

_I may not know your name, but I know you will be special to whoever your new parents may be. I couldn't see you grow up because there were some issues with the living styles. I was smoking when you were with me. I didn't know you were there, but when I found my stomach bigger, I tried to stop, but it was too strong of an addiction. If I had known I would have stopped. My child oh how I love you, but you are with people who love you much much more. You will be in every thought I think and you must know I never meant to hurt you. I was lucky you made it alive. My dearest child, oh how I love you so. I wish you luck on your new life without me and may god bless all your wishes, _

_Love your biological mother Katrina Malai _

I found myself sitting on my bed, hunched over and in tears. Mia started to bark in the background and Edward came in.

"What happen, what's wrong?" Edward asked rushing to my side.

I didn't speak, I handed him the letter. He examined it and read it over carefully.

"Oh Sophia, its okay." Edward said sympathetically, He took me in his arms and wiped away the tears.

"I've been waiting for something like that to show up. I just lost hope after a few months." I confessed.

"You're going to be okay." Edward cooed.

Mia eventually hoped up in the bed, and wagged her tail. "Hi baby." I cooed and wiped away more tears and pet her long coat.

"Do you mind if I took a break for a little?" I asked, "I need to clear my head."

"Sure, go ahead." Edward nodded.

"Come on Mia, let's go for a walk." I said and grabbed Mia's leash from the key rack. I grabbed my coat, considering it was raining even for June.

"I have my phone." I told Edward as he walked me to the door.

"Alright." Edward said and handed me an umbrella.

"I'll be back." I said and he kissed my lips softly but reassuringly, that everything was going to be okay.

"Come home soon." Edward whispered and I walked out with Mia at my side.

Did it really have to take me 18 years to find this out? I was almost 19 for crying out loud. But if my birth mother loved me so much, why didn't see come and find me? I kept thinking as Mia and I walked through the park and up and down alley ways. A few men whistled at me but I didn't seem to notice, I was too distant to say 'back off' or 'I'm taken' like I would usually do.

Mia and I were walking around the shopping part of the city, window shopping since I couldn't go in with her with me. There was a cute top in one store and a really cute pair of shoes in another. I would come back maybe later when my head was actually in the game of shopping.

There was a Mother and a daughter around the age of 4 walking toward me on the opposite side of the sidewalk. They looked so happy together. The girl swung from her mother's arms playfully, she made sure she stepped in every puddle until the girl looked up from her activities and saw Mia.

"Puppy." She cried she ran over to us. "Can I pet her?" She asked.

"If she'll let you." I smiled, wiping away a tear from my cheek. I had to stop crying before someone noticed I was crying blood.

"I'm sorry about her; she can be a hyper one." The mother smiled.

"It's okay; I've had a long day. It's nice to see someone who can be so happy in the rain." I told her.

"I know we just met but did you need someone to talk to?" The woman asked.

I chuckled. "No, I'll be okay. I just needed to clear my head. I had gotten a letter from my biological mother today, that's all." I reassured.

"Oh, that's a lot to handle, trust me, I've been down that road." The woman smiled. I looked her over. She seemed like a very nice person. He had brown hair, it seemed like the same exact color and she looked very successful.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you handle it?" I asked.

"Why don't we discuss this over coffee?" She smiled. "I'm Karen Holmes." She smiled.

"Sophia Cullen." I smiled. It was summer and I was a Cullen again.

"Nice to meet you." She said. "How about around 6 tonight here at the coffee house on the corner." She suggested

"That sounds good, thanks again." I said.

"Anytime, I love to meet and help people who have shared what I have gone through." She smiled. "Come on Elizabeth, time to go home." Karen said.

"But the puppy loves me." The girl cried.

"You'll see the puppy again some other time." Karen reassured.

"Bye puppy, I love you." Elizabeth said and kissed Mia's fur coat.

"I'll meet up with you tonight," Karen reassured and I nodded.

Karen and Elizabeth walked away and so did Mia and I. I may have just gotten myself it one of two situations, one being good and two being bad.

***

Mia and I walked around for another hour or two before we went home. I collapsed the umbrella and walked into the loft.

"Oh thank god you are okay." Edward said as I let Mia off the leash.

"Why, what happen?" I asked.

"You were gone for 3 hours." Edward exclaimed.

"Oh sorry. I got caught up in things."

"Its fine, I knew you would be safe." Edward said. "Is everything okay now?"

"It will be." I told him as I looked around the room. All the boxes were unpacked and I walked pasted my room, it was clear and the bed was even made.

"You unpacked everything?" I asked shocked. I had at least a day or two of packing to do.

"Yeah, everything is unpacked and the boxes are even recycled." Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He made circles on my neck with his nose and kissed random spots.

"Did you have any plans for tonight?" I asked.

"Not really." Edward said lifting his head. "Did you?" He asked

"Uh yeah, I'm going out tonight around 6." I told him.

"With who?" He asked.

"A person I met on my walk." I told him; I could tell in his eyes, he wasn't thrilled with me going out with a complete stranger.

"He or she?" He questioned.

"Does it matter?" I asked. He squeezed me a little tighter.

"Edward, please let go, you're hurting me." I begged, He let go a little, but it still kind of hurt.

"Edward, it a women." I said finally, just wanting him to let go. He released a lot.

"Did you honestly think I had a date with another man tonight?" I asked him serious.

"Maybe." He said, his eyes not making contact with mine as I twirled around to face him, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Edward." I stated and crooked my finger and pushed his chin up for him to look at me in the eyes. "You, only you could steal my heart like you have." I told him, "Yeah, we have our moments, but if there was someone else you would have never been in Italy for as long as you have been." I told him with pure honesty.

"_You_ give me anything and everything." I told him, "It's only you." I reminded.

"I love you." Edward said.

"As I love you" I cooed and kissed his soft lips carefully. He kissed me back forcefully and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened it as he made a path on my bottom lip asking for access. I groaned lightly as he bit my lip when I didn't let him in immediately. I let him in and we fought for dominance.

_I'm __guessing Supercalifragi-sexy, nothing to be playing with I love him, hate him, kiss him, diss him, tryna to walk a mile in my kicks._ It was my phone and it was Aunt Alice.

I pulled away and I went to go get it when Edward pulled me back to him. "Let voice mail get it." Edward said breathless. He continued where we left off and he moaned as I bit his tongue playfully. Next thing you know the house phone went off.

"It's Alice, you know she won't stop." I breathed. The answering machine picked it up and Alice voice came on.

"Edward, pick up the damn phone and listen to your girlfriend, because I won't stop."  
Alice threatened.

"Damn pixie." Edward cursed.

I giggled and I grabbed the phone. "Hello Alice." I answered.

"Hello darling." Alice greeted.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked on the other line, his voice had acid in it.

"Yeah, you can get back to me when I ask you why you aren't coming back to Forks." Alice said spitting the acid back.

"We aren't going to Forks?" I asked.

"Apparently not." Alice said.

"We haven't discussed it yet." Edward said quickly.

"We'll discuss it now." Alice said perky, "Sophia you want to come to Forks right?" Alice asked.

I didn't speak; all I did was look to Edward for an answer. "MIKEY MOUSE IS HERE." Edward shouted and we both hung up.

"Good excuse, she'll really buy that." I chastised.

"She knows now that we are busy." Edward smiled and kissed me once more.

"No wait, I want to go to Forks." I said pulling away.

"Why?" Edward whined. "It's so boring there."

"We have family there." I told him.

Edward didn't answer. "Family who you haven't seen for almost 9 months and family I haven't seen in almost a year." I reminded.

Edward still didn't answer.

"See, you want to go." I said as I saw emotion flicker in his eyes.

"If we go, let's stay for a limited time, I don't want to spend three months there." Edward said.

"That's fine; we have all eternity to see them." I agreed. I looked at the clock and it was 5 o'clock already.

"Okay while I'm gone you can figure everything out." I smiled.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"The coffee shop in the shopping section of the city." I told him.

"You walked all the way over there?!" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's only like 2 miles from here." I said.

"You drive there." Edward demanded as I walked into my closet.

I changed into a white tank top and a pair of ripped jeans. I added a little make up and a pair of black leather pumps. I grabbed my purse and walked out to the living room.

"I'm off." I called to Edward, where ever he was in the house.

"Wait hold on." Edward called and jumped from the floating office space that hung from the roof where his piano was stored.

"No jumping, you freak me out when you jump from there." I chastised.

"Whose house is it?" Edward challenged.

"Ours." I smiled and kissed his cheek and walked out of the house. I got in my car and pulled out onto the road. I got on the exit for the shopping section of the city and I drove past the castle and I saw Mom on her balcony, she looked lost. Probably about me moving out. She wasn't totally set on me moving out, but Edward and I told her we would be moving in together in June and after graduation. She looked so distant, it scared me. I would go over when I was finished. I pulled up to the coffee shop and inside I saw Karen inside with two cups of coffee. I parked it and added the moving to the parking meter. The door jingled and I walked over to the table.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi Sophia, sit." She said and pointed to the chair across from her.

"So let's start off with the basics." She smiled.

I nodded. "How long ago did you find you were adopted?" She asked.

"Almost a year and a half ago." I said.

"And how old are you now?" She asked.

"18, I'm turning 19 in a few weeks." I told her.

Her eyes were full of surprise. "What?" I asked.

"Do you have the letter with you?" She asked.

"No, but I can get now if it's important." I told her. Edward could have it over in less than 5 minutes.

"Yes, we need to look at the letter." She said shakily.

"Excuse me for a second." I excused and took my phone out of my purse. I dialed Edward's cell and I got voicemail immediately. He must have turned it off as soon as we hung up from Alice. I dialed the loft and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello." Edward greeted.

"Hey Edward, it's me." I answered.

"Sophia, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, could you bring me the letter I found today." I asked.

"Sure." Edward said.

"Alright see you soon." I said.

"I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." I told him and hung up.

"Sorry, he didn't answer his cell phone." I apologized.

"No need to apologize." Karen smiled.

There was an awkward silence until I heard Edward's Volvo squeal down the road.

"Who is that?" Karen asked.

"That's my boyfriend Edward." I explained and Edward parked at a meter and put a single quarter in.

"You two serious?" She asked.

"Very serious. Both sides of the family say there may be a near engagement in the future." I told her.

Edward walked into the café and I waved him over. "Here you go." Edward said and handed me the letter.

"Thank you." I smiled and stood up. Karen followed. "Edward, this is Karen, Karen this is my boyfriend Edward." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Edward smiled his charming smile and they shook hands.

"Same to you." She said.

"I'll see you at home." I smiled.

"No, join us, please." Karen smiled.

Edward looked at me. "Stay if you want but don't you have vacation to plan?" I asked.

"Already done." Edward smiled.

_Go get a coffee for a long time then put more quarters in the meter._ I thought to him.

"Well then, I'm going to put more quarters in the meter and then get a coffee." Edward said.

"Okay." Karen smiled and we sat back down as Edward walked out of the coffee house.

"Here is the letter." I said and handed her the letter.

"How much thought have you given into finding you biological parents?" Karen asked before reading it.

"I thought for months and have done research on it." I confessed, "I wanted to know exactly where I came from and tried to picture where I could have grown up if I was never put up for adoption." I told her.

Edward walked back to us with a coffee. _That was quick._ I sneered.

Edward pulled up a chair next to me and added what looked like sugar to the human eye, but it was yet another product of Godfrey, Aro's scientist. You add the 'sugar' to any beverage and it becomes suitable for a vampire to drink.

"Do you mind if I read it?" Karen asked.

"No, go ahead, whatever helps." I said. She unfolded the letter and examined it several times. I grabbed a pack of 'sugar' from Edward and put it in. I took a sip and then saw Karen had a few tears in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked.

"I know who wrote this." Karen said.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

"Who?" Edward asked

"Me." Karen stated.

"Y-y-y-you're my biological mother?" I asked.

"Impossible." Edward stated.

"Shush." I told Edward.

"But how, Katrina Malai is my mother." I told her.

"I am Katrina Malai." Karen said.

"I was 17 when I had you. A total rebel, sex addict, an addict to marijuana, and a whore you could say." She started.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until I was partying and was rushed to the hospital when something, I don't even know happen. There they found I was pregnant, I tried to stop smoking, but I was too high on the addiction. I kept smoking, and smoking. I made my dealer a very happy camper." Karen frowned. "When you were born, I had no choice but to put you up for adoption. The social worker said there was already a couple waiting. So I let them have you. I never met them; I had no choice but to give you up. I didn't want my child to have a mother who was a total irresponsible teen."

"Then what happen?" I asked quickly pushing away the tears.

"It all stopped when I met my husband Chad. He changed me and showed me how to live normally without the drugs." Karen said. "So when I got married, I changed my name to Karen instead of Katrina. I though Karen would be a better name for a mature adult I had been changed into. So when I signed that my name was Karen, I buried Katrina forever." She said.

"I've been offered to smoke marijuana." I told her. "I've tried it. I felt a connection with it. I never knew why but I stopped when I had woken up the next morning with a major headache. But none the less I always kept a stash with me."

"How old were you?" Karen asked pushing away the flood of tears.

"13." I spat. I was so mad, I didn't know why, but I didn't want anything to do to her.

"You were so young." Karen cried.

"I felt like I had done it before, but now I know where I got the connection from." I said harshly.

"Where have you been for 18 years?" Karen asked.

"Over there." I pointed to the castle. "I have lived in that castle for the past 18 years, wondering who my real parents were." I told her.

"18 years, thinking my mother gave me up because she knew what was best for me. I always imagine you to look just like me. To be the kind of mother you are to Elizabeth. But now I see you're nothing but a 'changed' sleazy slut. You can try to cover up who you were but, I will never forgive you for giving me the burden of an addiction to marijuana." I told her, my voice full of anger and acid.

"Sophia, please." Karen pleaded in tears.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore." I told her and grabbed my things.

"We can work something out." Karen said.

"I don't think we can." I told her and Edward walked me out to my car.

"You are going to be okay to drive home?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Be careful." Edward said and kissed my lips and opened the door for me.

"I'm going to stop by the castle; it may be a good idea if you just went home." I told him.

Edward nodded. "Just don't push me away any further then you already have." Edward pleaded.

"I won't." I promised and kissed his lips once more. I started the car and pulled away. In the rearview mirror I saw Karen walk out of the coffee shop and walked home. I made a left going toward the castle and I pulled up and out my key card in. Mom was still out on her balcony looking over the city. The gates opened and I pulled up. Mom still hadn't noticed. I honked my horn and she looked down and her face light up. She disappeared and next thing I knew she was at my door.

"Hi Mom." I greeted.

"Sophia!" Mom said and took me into a huge hug.

"Mom I've only been gone for like 8 hours, not even." I told her,

"Oh but I've missed you." She said.

"We need to talk." I told her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I found my biological mother." I stated.

She frowned again and she took me into the castle.

"I didn't know you were looking for her." Mom said.

"I wasn't. Well I was, but then I stopped." I told her. "I found the letter and then it upset me and I went for a walk with Mia. There was a mother and little girl. The little girl came over to pet Mia and the mother and I were talking. I told her that I had found the letter and she said that she had been down the same road. We agreed to meet up for coffee at 6 and so when I came she looked over the letter and she said that she wrote it." I summarized.

Mom took it all in slowly. "This was all one day?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said out of breath from not pausing in my summary.

"She told you why she gave you up and everything." Mom asked.

"Everything." I nodded.

"Good, now you know where you actually came from." She smiled and I nodded.

"Does Edward know?" She asked.

"Yeah he had to drop off the letter." I told her.

"Well, you guys will be going to Forks this summer so you won't have to deal with trying to ignore the woman." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled. "I have to go, Edward and I have special moving in plans for tonight." I told her. We really didn't but I wanted to see where her thoughts would lead her.

Her eyes grew wide. "Sophia Rose, you know better." Mom said.

I started cracking up. "Get your head out of the gutter Mom, I was teasing." I smiled.

"You're nasty." Mom said.

"Me, you're the one who thought of it." I smiled.

"Shut up." Mom said. "You're not welcomed here remember, you don't live here anymore." She teased.

"Yeah, I know. You're not welcomed at my home either." I smiled.

"Good," Mom smiled

"See you later." I laughed and gave her hugs and kisses,

"See you later sweet heart." She said and a tear came down her eye when I got back in the car.

"Will you stop with the blood works, I live down the street. You can come by anytime you want. As long as you call first." I chastised.

She chuckled and sniffed. I pulled out of the garage and honked my horn as I drove out of the gates. That was my true mother. She may not have given actual birth to me, but that was the definition of Sophia's mother. __


	18. Chapter 18

When I got home I just fell asleep in Edward's arms on the couch. The sun came in through the windows, causing me to wake up and I noticed I was still in Edward's arm.

"Good Morning Love." Edward greeted.

"Hmm." I moaned and buried my face in his chest.

"Okay so you are not ready to get up, whatever. I guess I can't give you your present." Edward said.

I shot up immediately. "What present?" I asked groggy.

"This present." Edward said and held up an envelope.

"Tickets?" I asked. He looked at me more. "To Forks." I guess.

He nodded, but his features weren't happy about it. "Tell me something." I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Why do you not want to go to Forks? What do you Edward Cullen have against Forks?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but when he did he said, "Because I feel like that's the place where we started and ended in less than a week, that's where all of my past relationships have started and ended, it's like a memory card, it's full, it can't contain anymore memories." Edward explained.

"Then if you don't want to go to Forks, have the family come here." I told him,

"I thought about that but it's would be too crowded and there are too many sunny days." Edward said. "What would we do?" He asked.

"I see your point." I agreed.

"You slept pretty well." Edward commented moving on to a different subject.

"I really think you should become somewhat human." I told him honestly. I think he would look hotter with a tan.

He smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you'd look hotter with a tan." I smiled.

"Well luckily for you I did get the solution." He smiled.

"NO WAY!" I cheered.

"Yeah, while I was waiting for you to come home last night." He smiled.

"Well you know all the side effects right?" I asked he nodded. "Oh so you know that you will look your age."

He looked at me astonished. "But I'm over 130! I'll be dead!" Edward said starting to panic. He got up and ran to the mirror and examined himself. He lifted the hair from his forehead and looked for wrinkles. From the couch I started to crack up.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!" Edward said

"Yeah it is! You're so gullible." I laughed kicking my feet in the air.

"You are horrible and such a tease!" Edward said and attacked me playfully.

I squealed and laughed playfully. He started to tickle me and I started to kick my feet again. "No, don't!" I said through breaths.

"Not until you say you're sorry!" Edward said still tickling me.

"I…sorry!" I said still laughing, he stopped and I started to recover and then there was a knock at the door. Mia started to bark and I looked at Edward, it was 8 in the morning. I grabbed my robe from the love seat and threw it on and went to answer the door. There standing on my door step was Jason Black. I looked at Edward astonished.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you; we are visiting your parents." Jason said and gave me a hug.

"Come in." I said quickly. I stepped aside and he walked in.

"Great place you have here." Jason commented.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Hello Jason." Edward greeted as he finished tying his robe.

"Hello Edward, did I wake you?" Jason asked.

"No, we were up." I told him.

"Right, vampire thing." Jason smiled the frowned. "Oh crap you're vampire." He pointed out.

"Oh crap, you're werewolf." I smiled.

"So what brought you here to the loft?" I asked scratching my head.

"I asked where you were and you Mom said that you were here. Dad almost had a heart attack but he got over it." Jason laughed.

"I did tell her to call first right?" I asked Edward.

"That's what I saw in your head." Edward nodded, and with that my cell phone rang with Mom's ringtone.

"That's her." I pointed out.

"Sit, where ever." Edward offered. He was surprisingly being very nice to Jason.

"Mom." I answered.

"Hi Sweetie, Jason is going to come over so be ready." She warned.

"Okay, one you should have called before you sent him over and he's already over here." I told her.

"Oh right, sorry." Mom apologized.

"Right so I guess we are hanging out at the castle today?" I asked

'I would like you too; the Blacks are here with a surprise visit." She cheered.

"I'll see you soon." I told her and hung up.

"Uh we can't 'hang' at the castle." Edward said drinking a mug of 'coffee'

"Why not?" I asked. He held up the envelope that contained the tickets.

"You booked us a flight for today?!" I asked.

"Yeah." Edward said.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Jason asked.

"Sort of, but you're fine" I admitted. "We are working on the whole roomies communication thing." I told him

"Gottcha." Jason winked.

"What time do we leave?" I asked Edward.

"Not until 1." He said.

"For how long?" I asked.

"A week and a half." He answered.

"That's fine; a week and a half should only take me about an hour to pack." I told him. "Then we can go to the castle and from there we can go to the airport."

"Fine." Edward agreed.

"So I'll see you at the castle?" Jason asked.

"Yep." I smiled.

"See you later." He said and walked out to the loft.

"Seriously, what the hell just happen?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Edward smiled and walked into his room to pack.

***

Once I was packed I got a shower and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top with a v neck sweater with sleeves that went to my elbow **(YOU NEED TO SEE THIS OUTFIT!!!!!!!!! IT'S WORN BY KRISTEN BELL AND IT IS AMAZING! ON MY PROFILE!!!) **I added my rawr dinosaur necklace and my Volturi crest. I threw my hair back in a bun and pinned the loose stands up with the Cullen Crest bobby pins. I added black eye liner and mascara and quickly painted my toe nails as my pedicure was chipping. I added a peach color lipstick and my jelly bands and juicy couture ring. I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on my head because now I could go out in the sun without sparkling!!

"Edward, grab your sun glasses we need to celebrate that we can't sparkle!" I called as I rolled my suit case out to the door.

"Already packed all of them!" He called back. I looked at the clock and it was 12 o'clock.

"Let's go Mr. I can pack fast!" I called to him and I heard him laugh.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Edward called and pulled out a suitcase.

"You fit into one suitcase?" I asked shocked I had two suitcases.

"Yeah, I tend not to completely care on what I'm wearing." Edward chuckled.

"Mia." I called. Edward handed me her things and I put her in her carrying case. She barked and licked my cheek.

"Don't you're going to eat my makeup." I laughed.

"Heaven forbid." Edward laughed and we walked out to his Volvo.

He took my suitcases and put them in the trunk. He got in the driver's seat and he drove up the castle. I handed him my key card and the gates opened. I found Sophia managed to get herself out of the carrying case and sit on the seat.

"Don't mess up Edward's seats." I warned her.

"She already left her mark in my car and I had to get in seat redone." I told Edward.

He laughed, "I thought we trained her well enough not to do that"

"Apparently it didn't stick." I laughed.

I opened the door for Mia and she hopped out and walked toward the door. "Look Edward it's so sunny!" I cheered and pointed to the outside as we were in the garage.

"I know I didn't sparkle one bit while we were driving!" He cheered with me and we laughed as we walked into the lobby.

"There they are." Dad smiled.

"Hi Daddy." I greeted with a hug.

"Hi pumpkin, how are you?" He asked.

"Absolutely perfect." I smiled.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I don't get to sparkle anymore, I'm going to Forks and then a mystery place later on!!!" I smiled.

"That's exciting." Dad smiled.

"When are you going to Forks?" Mom asked as she walked up from the dungeons.

"Today." Edward said.

"You just got settled yesterday." Mom said.

"Well for the rest of the summer, I'm taking Sophia to a mystery place for vacation so we needed as much vacation time possible." Edward told her.

"The Blacks are in the garden enjoying the sun as much as possible, but we are hiding as much as possible." Jane laughed as she walked in.

"I love the sun!" I announced.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"I CAN TAN AGAIN!" I cheered.

"You didn't take Godfrey's solution did you?" Dad asked.

"Yes and I love it, I could kiss him!" I cheered again.

"How much did you take?" Jane asked.

"One pill." I smiled. "I'm off to the garden!" I announced. Mia followed behind and so did Edward.

"SOPHIA!" Lizzy cheered.

"Hey Lizzy how are you doing?" I asked.

"Good how are you… oh my god you're a vampire." She pointed out. I heard Jacob do a spit take of his lemonade.

"Yep, and I love it." I smiled and looked up at Edward. He kissed my head and wrapped his arm around me. Lizzy walked back to her chair next to Renesmee and Jason.

"Hello." Edward and I greeted. Mia ran ahead and started to try and eat the butterflies that flew around her head.

"Hello." They greeted. The sun was bright and no one was sparkling!

"So are you two together?" Renesmee asked.

"Mom." Jason whined.

"Ness." Jacob said quietly.

"What they look good together." She said.

"We are, Sophia just moved in yesterday." Edward told her.

Jason followed his father's actions and he too did a spit take.

"I thought you like slept over for the night." Jason said.

"No, Sophia moved in with me." Edward said again.

No one answered. "So we won't be here long, we are off to Forks." I told them filling the silence.

"For how long?" Lizzy asked.

"A week and a half." I told them.

"We would just miss you." Renesmee said disappointed.

"Well we can still going shopping right?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know, I'm not staying there the whole summer, but I'll have my Mom take you and your Mom while you are here, all on the Volturi." I smiled.

She didn't say anything; I could tell she was disappointed.

***

Edward and I said our goodbyes and we were off to the airport. Mia was going to stay in Forks because Emmett and Alice wanted her. We boarded the plane of first class and we were off to Forks.

"Are you excited?" I asked as I looked over to Edward who was gazing into the sun.

"Yeah, I am. I want to see Carlisle and Esme the most so it will be nice." Edward said.

"So they know we're coming?" I asked.

"Alice has probably already seen us coming." Edward smiled.

"I can't believe this time last year, almost everything horrible was going on." I admitted.

"I can't believe this time last year; you were hardly in my life." Edward cooed.

"I know, those were the good days." I joked.

He chuckled and kissed my lips.

"Pillow?" The flight attendant asked.

"No thanks, but I'll have a coke." I smiled.

"Sure thing." She smiled checking Edward out.

"She so wants you." I laughed.

"To bad, I'm taken." Edward smiled. He pulled me close in his arms and sounds of the plan soon took me into a deep sleep.

"Sophia." Edward whispered me awake.

"We land?" I asked.

"Yep, come on." Edward said and I looked and saw there was only like 2 more family left on the plane.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked.

"I tried. I thought you were dead at one point." Edward laughed.

"I am dead remember."

"Well fine, I thought you were terminated for good." Edward whispered.

I laughed and we found our rental car and we got out luggage and we drove to Forks.

"SOPHIA!!" Alice called through the window.

"Brace yourself." I smiled as I met him grabbing my suitcases. He kissed my lips, knowing we wouldn't probably get another kiss for the day and Alice came running out and tackling me.

"Hi Alice." I chuckled.

"I can't believe you convinced him to come!" She cheered.

"He planned it and paid for it." I smiled.

"Nu-uh." She said disbelieving

"Yeah, all of it." I told her and Emmett and Jasper soon came out and greeted Edward.

"Yo man, it's been such a girl land since you left." Jasper said and did that guy shake and hug thing.

"Yeah man, don't leave us again." Emmett said. I laughed and we walked inside as Emmett and Jasper got our luggage.

"Sophia, Edward!" Esme cheered and gave Edward hugs first while I got hugs from Carlisle.

"Don't leave like that again, come and visit every once and a while." Esme chastised.

"You could have came and visit." Edward smiled.

"Yeah well, as you witnessed, I had to pry her away from the phone." Carlisle smiled and greeted Edward.

"Rosalie is out shopping with a friend." Alice laughed.

"Rosalie has friends?" Edward and I asked in unison.

Emmett and Jasper started cracking up. "That's a good one."

We all settled into the family room and started talking all about Edward and I. Surprisingly enough, it was peaceful.


	19. Chapter 19

The past week and a half flew by so fast, and now Edward was taking me on my mystery vacation, I found he packed most of my suitcases for the mystery location while I was asleep.

"Bye Guys, have fun." The family called as we pulled away and he sped away to the airport.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Edward smiled.

"Please." I begged.

"No, but keep the begging thing up, you're hot when you beg." Edward smirked.

"You've been with your brothers for too long. Pig Head." I told him.

"See I told you I wasn't thrilled about going to Forks." Edward smiled.

***

"Welcome to our flight to ST. Lucia." The pilot welcomed.

"St. Lucia, you're taking me to St. Lucia?!" I asked

He smiled, "Oh my god, I love you, and it's sunny all the time there!" I cheered and he kissed my lips.

"It's also the island of love and they shot the latest Bachelor there." Edward smiled.

"Yeah I don't like Vienna he should have gone with Tenely or Ali." I told him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Edward laughed

"Never mind." I smiled. "So we are here all summer?" I asked.

"Yep, but Esme has us taking a week away from St. Lucia, she wants to see us once more before we go back to Italy." Edward said.

"That's perfect." I smiled, and just like the last flight, He took me in his arms and I fell asleep.

***

I woke up due to the turbulence we were experiencing but it was nothing. We landed eventually and Edward grabbed our luggage and we rented another car.

"I can't believe we are here." I told him, "I've seen this place on TV but never in real life."

"I know the clear blue water and the sand is so white, I can't believe we are here either." Edward laughed. We pulled up to a villa that we were renting and we got settled in and when I walked out to the toward the kitchen we were right up on the beach. We had our own section that was part of the property and I still couldn't believe we were here. The sites were so gorgeous.

*** Sorry I am skipping a lot of time in this chapter***A week before they leave for Forks***

"Get changed, we are going swimming." Edward smiled.

"Oh, fun." I smiled and went through my suitcase and put on my coral bikini that had ruffles on the top. I grabbed my black and white cover up and walked out to see if Edward was there. He was outside already and he had set up a picnic.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Perfect." He smiled.

Edward seemed a little more jittery than normal. Edward and I had become so close this summer; I was so ready to take our relationship to the next level. Of course to Edward it was sleeping together which was bringing it to the next level, but then I always joked that we did sleep together almost every night as one of us fell asleep in each other's arms at night while we were doing something at home. We were both really tan as we laid out on the beach almost every day, and I was right he did look hot with a tan.

"Can we eat first?" I asked as my throat burned.

"Sure." Edward smiled and patted the spot next to him. We drank almost a whole bottle of blood and now we were lying on the beach. Edward lay on his side with me in his arm.

"So what else did you pack for our picnic?" I asked curious and I sat up and looked in the basket.

I opened the lid and there lay side a plate neatly decorated around a black velvet box. I picked it up and showed it to Edward.

"What is this?" I asked smug.

"Open it." Edward smiled. I lifted the lid and there snuggled in more black velvet was a diamond ring. On the top was a huge diamond, and on the band was smaller diamonds.

"Sophia Rose, I promise to love you forever, will you marry me?" Edward said.

I looked at him stunned. No words came out of my mouth, as hard as I tried. I just nodded. I took a deep breath and then said "Yes. Yes I will marry you." I said and a tear rolled down my cheek. Edward took the box from me and slid the ring on my finger. It stood out on my dark tan skin.

"Thank you." Edward smiled and kissed the ring that was now mine. I leaned down and kissed his lips passionately. His hands rested on my temples and with the passion of the kiss, it was hard to stay in one place. I pulled away and he sat up and his lips found mine once again.

"Come on." Edward said as he pulled away and he took my hand and led me toward the water. He picked me up once we had gone under and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I continued to kiss his lips and he moaned a small moan and I lined his bottom lip for entrance. He gladly accepted and our tongue found each other once again as they would now stay together forever. I heard a huge waved coming but I ignored it. The wave came crashing into us and we fell over. I swam to the top but Edward grabbed my legs and pulled me down to him. I kissed his lips once but then swam up to the top as I need air. Even though the pill of making us human didn't cover breathing daily, even a vampire had to breathe eventually.

***SORRY again*** Forks***  
Edward and I pulled up to the Cullen mansion once again and Alice, Emmett and Jasper came out to grab our suitcases.

"Man, you gotta stop leaving, it constant makeovers." Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, stay with us." Jasper said.

"Suck it up." Alice said and stuck her tongue out at him. I had a smug smile on my face and looked at Edward, he matched my smile perfectly.

"Sorry boys, but he's taken forever." I smiled and held my hand up. Alice blinked a few times then screamed. I heard birds fly out of the trees and she jumped up and down.

"Oh my God, Oh my god let me see!!!!!" Alice cheered. I held my hand out to her and she smiled and screamed once more.

"What is all the noise out here?" Esme and Carlisle walked out followed by Rosalie.

"Edward and Sophia are engaged." Emmett informed sadly.

"I'll tell you what Emmett." I bargained.

"I'll share with you. You can have him on the weekends." I laughed.

"I'm not up for custody." Edward said.

"I think you are." I played and he kissed my temple.

"Oh congratulations." Esme cheered.

"Good job son." Carlisle smiled.

"Where, when, how?!" Alice asked as my hand was preoccupied by Rosalie and Esme.

"St. Lucia, last week, and on a beach picnic." I summarized.

"!?" Rosalie screeched.

"That's where we have been all summer." Edward said.

"Emmett, you better be taking notes." Rosalie yelled to him.

"Yes Dear." Emmett muttered.

"So have you looked at anything about the wedding?" Esme asked.

"No, not yet." Edward said.

"He may not have, but I did." I smiled.

"Since when?" Edward asked/

"Since I was 10." I smiled.

"Oh do you have that dream wedding book?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I know where to find my dress too." I smiled.

Esme, Rosalie, Alice and I talked about the wedding the whole time. Mia looked happy and healthy and that was nice to know. Edward and I were going to be so happy together now that we were going to be tied down for good.


	20. Epilouge

Epilogue:

The wedding was today, today December 18th. Edward and I were getting married and I couldn't wait any longer. My bridal party was as follows, Camille Maid of Honor, Lizzy Black, junior bridesmaid Jane, Katie, Alice and Rosalie were the bridesmaids. Edward's best man was Emmett and Jasper and our ring bearer was Heidi and Felix's 2 year old little boy Luke, who they also adopted, they also adopted a girl who was Luke's twin and named her Clarissa who was going to be our flower girl.

"You ready Darling?" Dad asked as he cracked the door opened. I was sitting in a salon type chair just looking at the girl in the mirror I didn't recognize. I was imagining my life with Edward and I couldn't picture it without him.

"Already." I smiled. He helped me out of the chair and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so proud of you." Dad cooed.

"Oh Dad." I sighed and gave him a huge hug.

"Don't be a stranger." Dad said. A tear trickled down my cheek and he wiped it away as I released him to look him in the eye.

"Alec, Sophia, are you in here?" Alice called.

"We're coming." We called to her and we walked out.

"Don't cry you'll mess up your makeup." Alice chastised.

"Oh gee sorry, it is my wedding day." I apologized sarcastically.

Luke and Clarissa walked out hand and hand and the crowd cooed and from the corner where I was hiding Edward stood at the altar; dressed in his tux and for his pocket hanky was a bright blue that matched my wedding dress ribbon. Camille filed out next with Brett, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Jane and Demitri, and Katie and Derek who managed to fix things in the course of a year. Followed by Lizzy. They weren't supposed to be in a certain order, by the time it was time to order them at rehearsals, and I had just had it at that point.

The instruments began to playing the wedding march and the crowd stood as Dad and I stood at the doorway. Edward smiled and I took a deep breath. "You'll be okay." Dad said as he felt my start to shake. I door another deep breath and counted my steps till I reached Edward. Before the wedding I counted how many steps from the doorway to Edward it was preciously 19 steps, almost 20. 17...18...19. I was there, Dad kissed me goodbye and handed me off to Edward.

"As Sophia and Edward take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love." The priest started.

I gazed into Edward's eyes and he smiled a smile that showed his teeth. He mouthed to me that I looked beautiful. I told him he didn't look to bad himself in my head. He smiled even bigger and then I started to pay attention to the priest again.

"May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Edward and Sophia both look forward to each new season of their marriage --- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories."

"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Sophia and Edward, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your hearts." That was Edward's qeu. I had Edward go first.

"Sophia, over the last year and a half, we have had our ups and downs, you have been there for my tough times and I've been there when you had your moments. Sophia, no one has ever made me happier then you. When you came to Forks for the summer, you brightened my summer and now everyday when I wake up next to you knowing you are all mine, I will have that same feeling everyday for the rest of my life." Edward resisted and I brushed away a few tears.

"Sophia, it's your turn." The priest announced.

"Edward, you have been with me through all the road bumps in my life, whether you were part of them, or you were a spectator, you have always had my back. This past summer we spent in St. Lucia, was a huge eye opener for me. I've seen what the rest of my life could be, and I want it, I want it all. When you came to live in Italy so we could be together, I felt the love, I felt… special, ever since, that feeling has stayed with me and I can't get enough of it." I announced and I looked behind Edward's shoulder where Emmett was pretending to gag to Jasper.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Edward, and you, Sophia, to face each other & take each other's hands.  
Edward, will you take Sophia to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Edward smiled. 

"Sophia, will you take Edward to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked again.

"I do." I smiled. We exchanged the rings, but Luke had the fake rings so Emmett handed us the rings and we gave each other our rings. We the rest of the wedding traditions and then the priest concluded.

"Edward and Sophia, congratulations on this great and exciting moment in your lives. This is one of the biggest and most memorable steps in the journey of life. Your journey will be exciting and challenging, full of happiness and joy, and it will take you to places you have never been.

"Now that Edward and Sophia have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands, and the giving and receiving of rings, I announce to you that they are husband and wife. Edward you may now kiss your bride." The priest announced.

"Thank god." I said in my head and he smiled and he kissed my lips softly. The crowd aww-ed and oo-ed and in the background I heard Clarissa and Luke squeal ewws. Edward pulled away of course leaving me with wanting more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." The priest announced and everyone stood up and clapped. Edward took my hand once again and we walked down to the end of the end of the aisle and to the garden where we would wait for our parties.

"I can't believe we did it." I announced.

"Neither can I. I can't believe you said yes." Edward smiled and I go up on my tippy toes and kissed his lips once more. He held me tight and threw a little more passion into it.

"Yeah it maybe your day but come one seriously!" Emmett shouted. I pulled away and turned to the people who were filling out for pictures. The vampires of the wedding were required to take the human pill so they wouldn't sparkle in the pictures and scare off the photographer.

Under a big cherry blossom tree Edward and I got out pictures taken and then Edward kissed my once more as out picture was taken. Esme, Carlisle, Dad and Mom came up and they found their child and stood behind them. Another picture was taken and then Aro and Sulpicia stepped up for a generation's photo. I didn't see why since they hardly had anything to do with my life but it was nice of them to care. The Cullens came up and Aro and Sulpicia stepped away and then that picture was taken. Mom and Dad left and the groomsmen and the bridesmaids stepped up and we had all parties in the picture. Edward and I stepped away and the bridesmaid and groomsmen had their picture taken. This cycle seemed like it took forever but now it was time for fun pictures. Edward's groomsmen scooped me up in their arms and pretended to throw me as the picture was taken. When I didn't expect it they actually did through me a little less than a few feet and Edward caught me.

"Please don't through the bride." The photographer begged. Everyone started to laugh and Edward and my bridesmaids were up. Edward stood with his hands on his hips and Camille hooked on to one of them and pretended to pull. Jane did the same on the other side and then the rest of the bridesmaids rested their hands on the bridesmaid in front of them and it turned out really cute. Even though it was a play off of a picture on the bachelor.

We were _finally_ done pictures and we walked into the ball room. Each bridesmaid was paired with a groomsman and they were announced out and then Edward found I and we were announced and we walked in. We had time to greet the guests and then the DJ announced that it was time for the father daughter dance.

Dad found me out on the floor and we danced to Cinderella ( I danced with Cinderella.)

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled and wiped away a tear.

"I'm sorry, for last summer if I haven't told you that yet." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it, you're here now, at my wedding." I smiled.

"Yeah, your wedding." Dad chuckled. He spun me around and pulled me back to him.

We danced and made more conversation and I danced with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Aro, Jason, Jacob, Derek, Steve, Brett and Colin before it was time for Edward and me to dance together. The song Because You Loved Me started to play and Mom had a tear travel down her eye.

"Finally." I sighed and Edward and I started to dance.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Edward, and I think I'm your husband, who are you?" He joked.

"Oh well I think you are my husband, I'm Sophia." I smiled and he kissed me and then pulled away considering people were watching.

"So where are we going after this?" I asked.

"St. Lucia." Edward smiled.

"Really?" I asked with hidden sarcasm of excitement in my voice.

"No, we were there this summer." Edward laughed.

"We are going someplace special." Edward smiled. "It's a gift from Carlisle to Esme. Just for us."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Isle Esme, an island all to ourselves." Edward cooed

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I whispered in his ear and I wrapped my arms around his neck."

"Whisper our love song, because forever we will be." Edward smiled and kissed my lips, bracing ourselves for the rest of our lives.


	21. Authors note and new story!

Wow guys, I want to thank all of you for joining me on my first sequel. I would like to give a special shout out to twilightlover4evr for reading almost all of my present stories, I think her and ILOVEJACOBANDSETH were the only ones who carried on review from What no one saw coming to Whisper out love song. Most, if not all the outfits are on and the links to specific ones are under the whisper our love song category in my profile. So I have a new story for you. It's called Dead Flowers Always Become Brighter. Bella found she has cancer a month after Edward left and she is holding on by a thread the only motivation she has in Jacob and the wish that Alice will see her with cancer and the Cullens will come back. I invite all to come see the journey of Bella's cancer through her eyes and other's. Hope to see you in the future be safe and healthy, always with love Carrie (Carriekakes)


	22. Mother Story REVAMPED

Hey all who follow or who are reading, I have decided to redo the story What No one Saw Coming. I reread a lot of my stories after they are finished and I get down on myself because I don't like the way it sounds when I read it. But I was doodling in English this past week and I found myself rewriting the story WNSC. So I liked it and it's going to be the vampire version of the story, new names, same plot line, (kind of haven't finished it) Like the Porters are the Porters they are the Gilberts and the names will be changed because I decided that Steve and Madi just don't sound good together with the last name of Porter, and Steve is a no-no I don't really like the name for a husband of Madi. Sorry if that situation pertains to you. There will be a few scenes that are in the current WNSC in the new one because maybe I liked that part of the story, but there won't be endless lyrics and yeah, I don't know depending on how this new one goes I might change the sequel too. So yeah stay tuned I think I'll have the prologue and the 1st chapter posted by Monday. So stay tuned for the revamped version of What No One Saw Coming. (P.S it might not even have the same title. I don't know haven't gotten there yet but I'll let you all know what it's called :))


End file.
